Dakota Tales
by Elfangor87
Summary: The second Big Bang has created and recreated the Bang Baby threat. Many of them left the city in fear of another cure but two remained to protect her. This is the tale of these two and allies they found.
1. Introductions Made: pt1

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

- **Dakota Docks - : - Three Years ago – Night of the Big Bang**

He was late, very late, late enough to risk a shortcut though the docks. He ran flat out, burning up in his jacket. He didn't let the heat slow him down; he had been in much hotter conditions and still had to run faster. Climbing over the fence he started to run across the road when the explosion reached his ears. He stopped on the curve and turned to face the sound just in time for a wave of purple gas to catch him full in the face.

He backed up coughing into the road as his skin began to itch all over. That was the last thing he could remember for over three years. The driver of the transport truck didn't even see him in the smoke, didn't even know he ran anyone over. The only thing that saved him from being crushed under the wheels was his quickly adapting skin.

When the emergency crews found him they would not be able to wake him. The Big Bang gas had transformed his skin into smooth black leather. He lay comatose on a hospital, sleeping past the years. His face could not be seen; his fingers no longer sported any prints. The same skin that saved his life now concealed it from others.

At first they thought he would die, if not from the accident then from dehydration. They could not pierce this skin to nourish him hypodermically and it covered his face like a mask so they could not pump food straight into his stomach. But on the third day of his hospitalisation a visitor entered his room by mistake. A nurse followed to re-direct him when the black skin sprung to life. A tentacle whipped from nowhere and grabbed the sandwich and orange juice he bought with him. The tentacle pulled the small meal into the main body before spitting out the containers.

Since that day all they had to do was leave a meal out for him and the body took care of itself. He had no visitors of his own being a John Doe. After the city grew more accustom to victims of the Big Bang he was moved from the public hospital to Wayne Enterprises Meta-Human Care and Research Centre.

- - -

**Dakota - : - Two Months ago**

Richie transmitted the final line of code from his mind to his computer before saving it and sending another copy to Backpack. He, Static and She-bang had just had their first group meeting to sort out a patrol timetable that would allow them to watch the city more efficiently. She-bang had started helping them more frequently now after the second Big Bang had re-created many former Bang Babies and even a few new ones.

There had been plans to re-release the cure into the air but then the Thanagarian invasion happened. A large portion of the alien races resources had been sent to enforce Dakota because of the large number of meta-humans. Every known meta-human and former meta-human had been quite brutally apprehended and imprisoned in what could be called a mobile detention cell. Even he and Static had been attacked at the gas station though She-bang had escaped their notice. At the time they didn't understand how the aliens had come to learn of their identities or the location of their HQ but that didn't really matter then. They didn't find out till later about Hawkgirl's betrayal and the information she had shared with her species.

The only reason that the two of them had escaped was because the Thanagarians tried to apprehend them at the gas station. Gear had managed to fire up his prototype transmat, that Batman had been funding, for its first field test or first any test for that matter. The gas station was destroyed along with all the equipment stored there but at least they had escaped.

Together with She-bang, and after a quick conversation with Batman via Backpack, the three of them had facilitated escape of the Bang Baby inmates. With this small army at their disposal they set about causing as much destruction to the Thanagarian military forces as possible providing one of many distractions Batman had covertly organized.

Gear shook his head to stop his reminiscing, his photographic memory providing him with far to accurate images. A bleeping from Backpack informed him that the small robot needed to communicate with him. He collected his green helmet and covered his face with it. The visor displayed a single video feed from one of his hidden security cameras on his homes roof.

He sent Backpack a message and the order to climb to the roof to deliver it through the small amount of hardware that Brainiac had left at the base of his skull. As the devise began its climb Gear began to shut down his other computer and pulled the rest of his uniform from hiding so as to start his designated patrol time.

When he exited through the window Backpack was waiting on the side of the building having delivered its message. With it secured to his back Gear fired up his blades and lifted himself to the sky and towards the roof of a near by building. He landed and took in his new surroundings. While he didn't see him with his eyes Backpacks various scanners picked him out from the shadows.

"Is this a social call?" He asked those shadows.

"We want a new Watchtower functional within five months. Can it be done?" He said getting straight to the point.

"Depends on the requirements you got and the resources you'll give me."

"Can it be done?" Batman asked again.

"…Yes" Gear finally answered.

"I'll be in touch." He said.

- - -

**Watchtower - : - Present Day**

Gear, Static and She-bang materialized on the half formed command centre.

"Ohhhh, I don't feel so good." Complained She-bang. "Are you sure that things safe?"

"No." Gear said grinning.

"Man this place is huge. Much bigger then the last one…nothings going to try and kill me this time is it." Asked Static.

"I can't promise anything. Hey Lantern! Hey, how are things moving along."

"Far enough for you to start up the computer system." He said.

Gear just nodded and walked over to the main computer terminal.

"So how long will this take then?" She-bang asked him.

"A while, why don't you ask GL for the grand tour?" Gear answered.

"Sorry but I have things to do. Something hit us down in the cargo bays a few minutes ago. We don't have sensors up yet but it was probably just an asteroid. I need to go down and check the emergency doors have locked so we don't have a breach. You can come if you can keep up." The green aura of his ring enveloped him and he led Static though the station.

It had been two months since Batman had asked Gear to design a new Watchtower after the Thanagarian invasion, hoping the mentally enhanced teen would have it done within the month. It took him a week. Two weeks later and construction was underway, overseen by some of the most powerful people on the planet.

Now that the station was put together the computer systems needed to be programmed, a job that was also given to him. He had quickly wrote a complete station program and all that remained for him to do was to load the program from his head, through Backpack and into their system, which was why he was there now accompanied by Static and She-bang.

- - -

**Watchtower Storage Bays**

The two of them circle the cargo bays until they tried to open number 12, the door refused to budge.

"Gear." Static called through his Shock Box. "Bay 12 wont open."

"Emergency procedures must have activated, the doors are designed to lock in the event of a breach and the absence of the emergency force fields. Since I haven't programmed the fields yet the door kicked in to keep decompression to a minimum."

"Okay, so… now what?" Static asked his friend.

"Tell GL to go outside and investigate the breach. Backpack will still take a while to finish up the stations systems, why don't you and She-bang go back to Dakota." He suggested.

"S'okay I'll wait. Tell She-bang she can go if she…er, Gear…is J'onn up here?" He whispered the ending.

"Err, no…you ok V? Gear asked.

Static and Green Lantern has just witnessed a creature pull itself through the bay door, literally through it. The animal floated up in front of them looking like a giant green cobra. It would be easy to understand why Static had made the jump to J'onn the Martian. The animal's scales where the same green the alien sported and his eyes the same vacant orange. It also displayed the same phasing and flying ability he did.

The cobra hissed and flew frighteningly fast towards them. Green Lantern fired a beam of light at the approaching snake slamming it into a wall. It gave another hiss before flying up through the ceiling.

"Static…V, answer me!" Called Gear from the discarded radio.

"Er…Gear we have a…a…a thing lose down here." Static finally managed to say.

"Care to be more specific there Static." He asked sarcastically. "Hsssssss…errr, never mind!" Was heard over the line.

Gears ducked under the console as it flew over him biting down were his head was a moment earlier. With Backpack connected to the system he had to use his remote to order the wheels on his Jetblades to extend before pushing himself away from the work area, the snake chasing after him.

"She-bang!" He screamed.

"This way!" She called from the station he just abandoned. He ducked down as low as he could and pushed his legs out in front of him to slide to a stop. The alien sailed over him but coiled around in the air to about-face. Richie pulled himself back up and skated as fast as he could back to the computer console and She-bang. He had to dive over the station before running into it. She-bang jumped from the other side and kicked her powerful leg into the side of the pursuing creatures head. It hit the floor with a thud but quickly got back up.

"Lets go King Cobra!" She challenged. The snake's tail whipped forward and swatted her aside. It rounded on her and dived open mouthed. Gear threw the metal capsule he had pulled from his belt. The pot exploded into a mass of foam and hardened around the monster.

"Will that hold it?" She asked from the ground. Gear skated past her through the door. Stopping he pulled his head back into the room.

"Doubtful." He said as the snake phased through the dense material. She-bang ran after Gear, the super athlete easily able to keep up with jet-powered tech. The two of them ran and skated respectively down the passageways perused by the snake.

"Static, ask Lantern if there are any more personnel up here?" He asked through the communicator in his helmet.

"Only up in the main sections." Static answered after a pause.

"We have to lead this thing down a few levels." Gear told She-bang. "Follow me." He turned towards one of the elevators. "Force one of them open."

She-bang ran ahead and dug her fingers between the elevators door. Gear turned round and pulled a Zap Cap from his belt. He threw the egg shaped devise at the creature; it exploded in its eyes. She-bang jumped down the shaft and grabbed the cable on her way. Gear stood at the shafts entrance waiting for the snake to recover, when it did finally looked at him he jumped after She-bang.

After he fell a few feet he used his remote to fire his blades and radically slow his decent. By the time he landed on the stationary cart She-bang had already muscled open a door. They ran, or skated, through the living quarters level with the thing never far from their heels. Twice Gear had to use a Zap cap to regain their lead.

"Static listen up. This thing can phase through things like J'onn, but J'onn cant phase through energy fields. Backpack is still programming the station, once its finished I need you to activate the emergency force field around this thing." He threw his last Zap cap.

"Tell GL we need help down here, I'm running low on projectiles!"

"He's already on his way up."

"Gear it's gone!" She-bang called.

"Wha…" He stopped himself and turned round. The thing was indeed gone. "Suddenly I miss Backpacks scanners."

- - -

**Dakota**

Amelia McKinley stood atop of the building looking down at the abandoned warehouse. After Brainiac went on his rampage here nobody hung around the area for long. Even the homeless and addicts steered clear. Now that she thought about it this was a good place for a group of superheroes to meet and discuss whatever it is superheroes discuss.

She hadn't really put much thought into the costume she wore. The black skin-tight suit and mask would conceal her identity but she knew some work would be needed on it.

She still didn't know how she had been exposed to the Bang Baby formula. Just that not long after the second Big Bang she discovered she could turn herself into another more feral form at will. Her skin would take a golden hue and her formally silky brown hair would become a thick red and blonde mane. Her canine teeth sharpened into fangs and eyes would become yellow and feline.

After she first took this form her senses exploded, reflexes quickened and her healing factor raised. While her human form remained as sensory, the other abilities her feral form granted vanished. As the feral a wound, that took days as a human, would heal in seconds. The feral form also changed her instincts and mind. She would move with a cat like grace and even try to scratch even though her nails remained unchanged.

Three days ago she witnesses the super heroine She-bang break-up a fight that had broken out on the street. Since Amanda's senses were always heightened, even when she looked normal, the scent in the wind was all she needed to track her later. Tracking her however was a task in itself; She-bang had a habit of jumping from building to building. While her abilities probably allowed her to keep pace with the heroine for a time she could not jump like her.

The smells that emanating from the warehouse told her that no one was inside but three different people constantly came and went, two boys and a girl. She could also pick up the old smells of fuels and burnt rubber, when the wind changed however she could feel the heat and the smell the smoke. She looked into the eastern wind and saw the column of smoke rising into the air. With her super-human sight she could see the name of the building. Wayne Enterprises Meta-Human Care and Research Centre.

- - -

**Watchtower**

"Great. Gear how am I supposed to activate force fields exactly?" Static asked.

"How far has Backpack got?"

"23." Answered Static

"Once its done tell Backpack to locate any unidentifiable life form's and erect a security containment field around it. Backpacks programmed to recognize your voice."

Green Lantern flew up behind them. Gear left his and Static's channel open so he could hear the conversation.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Stopped chasing us back there?" She-bang told him. The Green Lantern frowned.

"Can you track it?" He asked Gear.

"I had to leave Backpack upstairs in the command centre programming the station. Once its done we should be able to find and contain it at the same time. We need to get the personnel on this station somewhere safe."

"And where…" She-bang started.

"Not finished! The brigs on the station hold people with an energy field that's independent from the main system and generator. There supposed to keep people in but I think they'll keep this thing out and protect them."

"How do we…" Green Lantern began before he was also interrupted.

"Not finished! I had set up an emergency broadcasts system that's also independent from the main computer system when I drew up this place. It does draw power from the core but Static should be able to get round that; maybe I should rethink the design? He could tell everyone on the station to go to the brigs from the control room."

"So what should we…let me guess? Not finished!" Said She-bang. Gear nodded.

"We should try and find this thing before it finds anyone else but I don't have anyway to track it without Backpack."

Green Lantern scanned the area with a beam of light from his ring.

"Nothing." He said to the waiting teens. He pulled a communicator from his ear and passed it to Gear. "Split up and keep in constant contact. Can you set this up on your frequency?"

"Don't need to." He answered. "Static, set you Box to the Justice League channel…that's number four." He added to She-bang.

- - -

**Dakota**

Wayne Enterprises Meta-Human Care and Research Centre was set up to help Bang Babies learn how to control their mutations. Since the cure was released into the air however Meta-Humans became rarer and rarer. Mostly the centre offered counselling to former Bang Babies now, but they still had one mutated patient.

Over the years they had tried many different methods to pierce their John Doe's skin. They used scalpels that varied from the sharpest metal to the strongest laser. Anytime that they were able to actually cut past the leather the incision would immediately heal and the same method would no longer penetrate it. The cure that was developed had no way of entering his body. He had no nose or mouth to breath it through and no pours to absorb it. They had tried to put it in his food once but his body spat it back out un-digested.

The fire in this building was not caused by an accident. The wrong group of people somehow learned of the remaining Bang-Baby and was not best pleased. They broke into the building forcefully and attacked members of security and the staff. They quickly found John Doe's room as the jet black skinned meta-human was easily identified.

They poured the fuel around his bed and quickly left laughing after lighting it.

"Freak." One of them muttered while leaving.

- - -

**Watchtower**

She-bang landed on the back of the creature's head forcing its face into the floor. She vaulted again and landed a few yards away facing it.

"Run! Get to the brig!" She yelled at the crewmen it was attacking. They all turned and did just that. "Gear I found it." She called into her own Shock Box.

"Then run!" Came his reply.

- - -

**Dakota**

Amelia sped down the road as fast as she could run. Her mutation gave her great bursts of speed but not much more endurance. By the time she got to the centre she had to stop and catch her breath. The fire had spread quickly; almost all of the ground floor was ablaze.

Four men ran from the main entrance and into a van ready to make their escape. Amanda ran up to the driver's window open door and snapped his key in the ignition. The surprised driver turned to look towards her only to be met with air. The door opposite him opened quickly and the passenger ripped from the vehicle. By the time he turned again she was gone.

"Its another!" One of his partners stated getting out himself. His feet swept from under him he was pull to the ground where he disappeared under the van. None of them dared to leave after that.

- - -

**Watchtower**

She-bang held the snake's mouth open by gripping it fangs and forcing her feet into its bottom jaw. It raised it head and slammed her into a wall, phasing through it and her. She slid down to the ground and rubbed the back of her head groaning. She picked her Shock Box from the floor a few feet away.

"Ok, running didn't work out so great."

- - -

**Dakota**

The fire spread around the room and up the bed in a matter of seconds. When the flame reached him however his body reacted to the threat and woke him up. John Doe snapped into consciousness with a jolt, falling out of bed in the process. His hand snapped to his leg that had been exposed to the naked flame. Though he could not see it without his eyes his entire body rippled before returning to its previous shape.

He stood up and managed to feel his way to the doorway actually walking through the fire to get there. He knew that he had been burnt but he could no longer feel any flames even though he was walking though it. All he new was that it was very warm.

The smoke would have been blinding if he weren't already blind and suffocating if he felt the need to breath. He walked into several things in his sightless wanderings but finally found his way to the font door and out into the world.

"John!" The unfamiliar sound of his doctor gasped.

- - -

**Watchtower**

"I still have three couplers to align and a fractured piston to replace. Why the hell did I allow myself to be locked in a jail cell?" Complained one of the stations crew.

"I think it some sort of drill, you now, working up here we may be asked to do some strange things. I reckon their just testing us to see if we would do them."

The alien fazed through the wall, flew across the room and though the other end.

"Or a giant snake creature is flying around the station and we're in here for our own good."

- - -

**Dakota**

Amelia looked over at the buildings entrance when she heard another person exit it. What she saw surprised her. He…she…it was obviously a meta-human like her but she though only she; Static, Gear and She-bang hadn't gone underground after the Thanagarian invasion.

It was black all over and reflected the light like liquid leather if that makes any sense. Its head didn't seam to have a face. No mouth or nose, eyes or even ears, just smooth leather. It obviously couldn't see having to feel its way to the doctor who she heard call it John.

"John, are you okay? Nod if you can hear me." Said the doctor who was looking over him. Many other members of the staff were crowding round him.

"I'm okay but I can't see. Who are you?" John said. How a man with no mouth was able to talk would always be a mystery to Amelia but she didn't have time to think on it. The police and fire services were arriving at the scene and Amelia could feel the gun being pointed at her.

She turned to one of the squadron cars were a young officer had drawn his weapon. The world slowed down as she focused on his weapon. She just stood there waiting for what seemed to her to be seconds but in fact wasn't even one. Slowly the officer's finger gripped the trigger.

Amelia had moved to one side before the trigger even reached the end of its journey. She heard the hammer of the weapon connect followed by a small explosion that propelled the bullet. She could hear it sliding down the barrel and scratching the side. By the time the bullet exited the gun Amelia was safely to one side. The bullet flew past her…and straight at John.

- - -

**Watchtower**

Static chased the thing down the corridor his power's levitating the board he stood on. It flew down the hallway towards a wall.

"Oh no! Not this time scales." Static pushed his energy into the wall as he flew. The electricity travelled through the metal faster then the giant snake could through the air. When it tried to phase through the barrier it was met by a wall of energy. The creature didn't even hit the floor before it turned on Static and lunging fangs first only to be met by another field of energy. Static only just managed to stop himself from crashing into the same field.

"Is it working?" Gear's voice sounded from his Shock Box. Static picked the small device from the inside of his coat

"You gotta warn a brother before doing that! I nearly flew right into the thing!" He shouted as the snake tried futilely to escape. "Look's like your idea worked Gear, go figure." He teased.

"Ha ha. GL's already had a containment team dragged up here and She-bang and I are all set for going home and getting some sleep.

"Amen. I'm on my way." Static said turning towards the bridge.

"While we appreciate help you three should go and let us deal with that thing. Just tell me were to send you and I'll get you there in no time." The Green Lantern said to them.

Gear skated past him with Backpack returned to its usual resting place.

"I already entered the coordinates just press enter." He said stopping on the transport pad. Even though Gear had designed the transport technology it didn't make him feel any better about having his molecules played with. When being broken down the first thing a person experiences is a sinking sensation followed closely by tunnel vision. Then everything would go black and silent.

After a few moments the black would become a white and eventually the world would return. The last thing to return was sound with a pop. They were all in their temporary headquarters, a hidden section at the back of a warehouse, and Gear's police scanner was beeping.

Static buried his head in his hands.

- - -

**Dakota**

The bullet ripped through John's shoulder and out the other side. He gave a startled cry of pain at the sudden injury. Reacting on instinct the same tentacles he used to eat charged blindly at the firing police officer. Again Amelia had to dodge so as not to be hit herself. The limb smashed through the door window and connected with the officer's gut, he didn't get back up.

Amelia looked at the black meta-human just as another ripple covered his body healing the hole in his shoulder. Another officer jumped out of the vehicle and pulled out his own weapon. A single bullet flew towards John before Amelia could stop him. The bullet hit him in his head but this one wasn't able to penetrate his skin.

Amelia wrenched the gun from the officer's grasp and threw it into a nearby garbage can behind her without looking.

"Play nice." She hissed at him.

"No." Answered a new voice. Sensing the attack Amelia was quick enough to dodge the kick to her face and propelled her self over to John. Crouching on top of the police car was She-bang flanked by two other hovering heroes.

"Ahh crap." She moaned. "Are you OK?" She asked the new Bang Baby.

"I'm a little curious as to why I'm being shot at?" He said to her picking the flattened bullet from his forehead and throwing it to the ground.

"Oww, didn't that hurt?" Asked Static from over them.

"No." He replied.

"Come on. Not even a little?" Gear said before throwing one of the Trap Caps he picked up from the Warehouse. The blind meta-human didn't even know to dodge. The tentacles from the device wrapped tightly around his entire body.

Amelia intending to explain the situation but found herself face to face with She-bang. She-bang pulled back her fist and Amelia was quickly forced into the defensive corner.

John formed several tentacles that forced their way between the restraint devices. These limbs moved like whips and make short work ripping the metal to pieces. Once free the whips seemed to melt back into his body, except for two that protruded from his hands.

"Not even." The two tentacles lashed out at the two flying teenagers to quickly to notice. One flew through Static's disk splitting it down the middle. Gear was barely able to keep his ankles from being cut of by flying higher into the air. Static, now with one foot on each half of his disk, fired a bolt of lightning at him. The bolt hit John square in the chest sending him into the air.

Amelia continued to avoid She-bang's attacks to the best of her ability. She wasn't stupid enough to try and block any of them though; super strength wasn't part of her package. Her reflexes and muscle structure made her incredibly fast over short distances and times, but predators are not best known for their endurance and this flaw was a problem when fighting an athlete like She-bang. She knew that if she didn't go on the offensive soon she would be beaten by sheer exhaustion.

John slowly began to pick him self up as Gear landed on the road and skated around the side of him throwing another of his many gadgets. The Gear-Crete foam consumed the struggling man and hardened around him but for the second time that day it failed to contain its victim. Black spikes erupted and retracted across the dense surface numerous times until the material simply crumbled away around him.

She jumped back from She-bang and backed up to John, avoiding the larger chunks of concrete to get there.

"Try not to hurt them their actually the good guys." She said to him.

"Someone should tell them that." He said back.

Amelia's head snapped towards the Care Centre as her sensitive ears picked up the coughing in the second floor.

"Someone's still up there. Think you can lift me to the second floor window?" She told him quickly.

"You'll have to aim for me, I can't see." He said lifting his arm in the building general direction. As Amelia took his forearm and pointed it higher She-bang ran towards them starting her own attack. The arm Amelia held suddenly stretched into a whip pulling her up into the air. The tentacle smashed through the window giving her, her entrance. John's other arm lashed down at She-bang as she ran.

Dodging the whip that cut into the ground she continued on. When she was close enough she jumped up tackling him into the air with her. The two of them flew for some distance before John was crashed into the road back first creating a small crater. Another tentacle whipped from his chest and connected with hers with enough force to throw her back to where she had tackled him.

Amelia knew where to look before she was even in the building. Her sense's directing her straight to the girl who was there. The girl had been here to discuss the loss of her powers with the centres counsellors when the fire started. The fire had blocked her exit forcing her to go up the stairs so as to escape the flames. Ironically her power had been to teleport from one place to another. While the fire hadn't reached this level yet the smoke was slowly suffocating her.

She was easily able to navigate in the thick black air and pull the former Bang Baby back to the shattered window. She picked her up and jumped through the hole to the ground below. She landed lightly on her feet and laid the coughing girl onto the sidewalk. Without looking up she knew Gear was standing over them.

"She's breathed in to much smoke, she needs an ambulance."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I can smell it on her breath." She said to him. Looking into his visor she saw a stream of data fly across it.

"The police officers have already called for fire and medical assistance. They'll be here…" He stood up with the small girl in his arms. "…now."

Gear carried her up to the ambulance that turned the corner and spoke quickly to the paramedic.

"This girl's inhaled a lot of smoke and…" She-bang slammed hard into the side of the ambulance.

"Anytime you wanna help just jump right in." She snapped at him from the floor.

"Static! Back it off!" He shouted to his friend. Virgil gladly pulled back from his attack and curved his flight course to hover next to his partners. He knelt on his disk hand gasped for breath.

"That guy is taking my shocks like their not even happening!" He complained to the two of them, referring to the fact that other then his initial lightning strike none of his attacks had affected the black meta-human.

"You know, we haven't actually done anything wrong." Shouted Amelia. "We were just defending ourselves from the trigger happy copper." She pointed to the police officer.

"And now the arsonists I had trapped in that van have legged it! You had better hope the two I knocked out 'll talk because if they don't I will hurt you."

"Well…sorry. All we saw way you attacking him, we just assumed…" Started Static.

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups!" John spat.

"Ok, Ok we're sorry. Didn't hurt you did we?" Asked She-bang.

"I'm not easily hurt." Said Amelia.

"I don't think so, it doesn't hurt anywhere."

"Who are you?" Gear asked.

"Who are any off you? I don't understand what's happened? How can I do these things?" John demanded, stretching his fingers into five worm-like whips.

"You don't know!" Amelia said surprised.

"I'm afraid he wouldn't." Said one of the doctors. His face was covered in black dirt and his white uniform was now grey. "He was found after the Big Bang, he's been in a coma ever since."

"Whoa…that's what…three years!" Said She-bang.

"Three years! What the hell happened to me?"

"We can discuss that later, right now I need to examine you, the best I can, at the hospital."

"er… I guess."

"I need to go as well, I'm late for dinner." Amelia said turning away from them.

"Wait, if you're going to be doing the hero thing then wee need to talk." Said Static.

"I'll find you." She said before running off.

**- - -_End of Part one_- - -**


	2. Introductions Made: pt2

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Burger Fool - : - One week after the last chapter**

"Four Fool burger specials with coke." Virgil ordered from the Burger Fool bar. Collecting his order he walked it back to the stall were Richie and Shenice were seated. Sitting down he passed one of the meals to Richie and two of them to Shenice.

"So what's on the books tonight?" He asked Richie.

"There have been a number of robberies around the city were electronic devises have been temporarily rendered inactive. The problem is that whatever the thieves are using to do this will probably disable our Shock Boxes."

"So even if we find them we can't call each other for backup." Said Shenice.

"Right and judging by the amount of damage at the other scenes we may need backup."

"So what have you built to get around this?" Shenice asked Richie expectantly. Richie grinned at her.

"At the place are two small rocket flares, we just fire one into the air and hope one of the other two see it. You don't need one." He poked Virgil in the chest.

"If this is where you always hold you meeting I'm amazed you've been able to keep you identities a secret." Said a voice from the next stall. "You two are much cuter without the masks." She added with a purr.

The three of them turned to look at the young woman who spoke. She was a little older then them but was short for her age. Her blonde hair was tied behind her head into a ponytail and when she smiled at them there was something predatory about it.

"What masks?" Asked Virgil innocently.

"Don't try and deny it. Even if I didn't hear you I would be able to smell you. I picked up your sent about a week ago, outside the Meta-human Care Centre." She explained.

"You're that girl in the leotard!" Shenice stated.

"Seriously how have you kept your identities secret?" She glared at her. "I would prefer to talk at your warehouse, John's already there and it wasn't a leotard"

"John?" Asked Virgil.

"John Doe, the black one who was in a coma." She explained.

"Doe!" He said surprised.

"He lost is memory. Has no idea who he is now."

"How do you even know were the warehouse is?" Shenice questioned her again.

"I tracked you there, and let me tell you its not easy tracking someone who jumps from building to building." She stood up and screeched her arms above her head, again giving them the impression of a cat. "Finish your lunch; we'll be waiting by the time you're done." She picked up a helmet from the seat next to her and walked from the restaurant.

"You're cuter without the mask too." She called out to Shanice.

- - -

**The Abandoned Factory of Solitude**

Static and Gear landed just outside the entrance where She-bang was waiting for them. A red motorcycle was parked against the old brick wall. The three of them walked into their headquarters to find the two new Bang Babies in the secret room talking on their new old couch. While Amelia was seated normally John crouched on the chair's arm. When Amelia looked at them she gave another predatory smirk.

"You took your time." She said.

"Yeah well someone decided she wanted a third meal." Responded Static.

"Is it my fault my body requires more energy then a normal persons." She smiled sweetly at him.

"No but it's your fault I had to pay!"

"I didn't have enough for three!"

"You didn't have enough for two! Gear bought your second!"

"Well Gear understands my need for extra food!"

"Gear understands far too much for his own good!"

"Do they always act like this?" John asked.

"Its how they show each other they care." Smiled Gear.

"Say what!" They both exclaimed.

"You heard." Said Gear "Now what did you want?" He turned to Amelia again.

"Just to help, I don't want a repeat of the other day so don't attack me whenever you find me at a crime scene. I could do with some help for a uniform as well; the one I've got isn't much to be desired. It's okay for now but when it gets colder I will start to freeze."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Asked She-bang exited. "That was the hard part for me."

"And yet you still settled on She-bang." Static said.

"I like my…"

"I was thinking Artemis." Amelia interrupted.

"Artemis?" Static asked.

"Artemis. The daughter of Leto and Zeus and the twin sister to Apollo. She's the greek goddess of the wilderness, the hunt and wild animals." Gear informed.

"That's right." Amelia grinned.

"She's also a goddess of fertility." Amelia's grin faded.

"Is there anything you don't know anything about?" Static asked.

"If I knew nothing about something I wouldn't know I didn't know anything about it. What about you? Are you doing the hero thing too?"

"For now I'm going by John and I don't think it's a good idea for a blind man to fight crime." Said John.

"You're blind!" Asked She-bang.

"You see any eyes." He stated simply "What I want to do now is find out who I am and find a way to get that cure into me."

"I don't think we can help you find out who you are but I know someone who may be able to. The Justice League owes me a favor. I'll see if they'll send J'onn down to take a look in your head." Gear said.

"I'm a little behind, who are the Justice League?" John asked.

"Their a group of individuals dedicated to using their abilities to help people. They fight crime, help with disasters and have a lot of member's with unique powers. One of these people is actually a Martian called J'onn J'ozz or The Martian Manhunter. He's a telepath and may be able to dig something out of you. Why don't the two of you come back next week and I'll arrange something for you both. Backpack measure her up." The computer on Gear's back scanned a beam of green light over Amelia.

"Is that your bike out front?" He asked Amelia

"Why do you ask?" She said with suspiciose eyes.

"If you're going to do this you're going to need a way to get around. Static has his disk, I have Jetblades and She-bang has increased speed and endurance. If you want to use it when you go on patrol I can give you a few upgrades to keep it from being tracked. Wheel it in here and I'll start tonight." Static looked at him.

"You've been working on something for the last three days, when are you sleeping?" He asked.

Gear sighed. "I don't think I need as much sleep as I used to anymore."

- - -

**Watchtower**

"I can certainly try to help but I cannot guarantee any success." J'onn said to the image of Gear.

"Anything you can do would be appreciated. Are you alone on your end?" Gear asked.

"Yes. All the engineers have left for the evening." J'onn answered. Gear pulled his helmet from his head and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"So how goes the work up there?" He asked.

"Much quicker then it should thanks to you. How is Dakota?"

"Should be better now that we have a new hero on the streets, or at least it will be once I get her uniform and equipment built. I've also got a few ideas for our headquarters and everyone else's gear."

"You should not take on so many burdens." J'onn chastened.

"I don't think of them as burdens. This is what I do to pass the time, it's the only challenge I can give my mind." Richie said.

"Perhaps if you slept more you would not have so much time to waste."

"Maybe, but I think I'll probably be sleeping less from now on."

"How did you come about this conclusion?" J'onn asked.

"Every Bang Baby meta-humans powers grow as they get older. Static can generate more power then he could when we first started. If the same is true for me then my insomnia will increase over time."

"Maybe you should allow our doctors to look at you."

"It ok. I've already done it. I'm going to suffer from insomnia and eventually prediction paranoia." Said Gear.

"Prediction paranoia?"

"Its what I've called it. I already make plans subconsciously. Prediction paranoia is when I get to the point where I make plans for events that probably won't occur. I don't think it'll be anything serious"

"If you joined the League you would have access to more sophisticated technology and medical equipment."

Gear grinned. "You're not much of a recruitment officer J'onn. I just don't think it would be a good idea for all us hero types to be affiliated with a single group. For now were just going to stick with what we've always done. I'll forward any information that's relevant to you as I'm sure you'll do for me."

"Of course."

"So how are your recutings going?"

"We have contacted a few select allies we have each worked with in the past. Aquaman, Supergirl, Metamorpho and Dr. Fate have already been added to the roster. There will be an invite only party to introduce other people, you and your team are welcome to attend." The Martian offered.

"We may do that."

"And what about your own recruit?"

"I'm upgrading her bike as we speak." Said Gear.

"What does her mutation allow her to do?"

"Now there's a story. All of her natural senses have been heightened and I'm not just talking the five senses you normally hear about. Her senses of balance, direction, time everything. Even one's I didn't even know we had. She can sense people's emotions, any danger she's in and can feel the presence of objects within a few meters of her. But that's only in her normal looking form."

"She can turn into another more predatorial one. When she's like this not only are her senses still increased but so are her reflexes, healing factor, speed and predatory instincts as well." Gear told him.

"And what about the other male?"

"Still a mystery. He didn't stay long enough for me to examine. From what I've seen of him though he seems to be able to change his body's basic shape and he may be super strong to but don't quote me on any of that." Gear said. The two of them grew silent for a moment before Richie ventured a new topic.

"I don't supose you know what that thing was that was on the Watchtower?" He asked.

"I do. It is a Vere, a martian serpent that lived to the north of my homeworld. They can sleep for centuries at a time phased in rock waiting for sutible prey to pass it by. Rocks must have found there way into space somehow during its hybernation and it came abored when its rock hit the Watchtower." J'onn explained.

"Where is it now?" Richie asked with interest.

"The government was interested in obtaining it but Superman has a place where we are keeping him."

"That must not have gone down to well." Richie smiled.

"No it didn't. But the Vere is a creature from my home planet and quite certinally the last of its kind. I will not allow it to be disected just for a human to understand how we walk through walls!" J'onn stated. Gear raised his eyebrows.

"You don't really like humans that much do you?" He realised.

"I enjoy the company of many humans but as a species I find you…"

"Violent?" He supplied.

"It is not my place to judge an alien species. Your world is a much harsher place then mine was and has bred a much harsher species as a result. You cannot change your nature."

"For our hope lets pray you are wrong." Gear said as a beeping went of behind him. "I've got to go, there's a robbery in progress"

"Good hunting." Offered the Martian.

- - -

**The Abandoned Factory of Solitude**

All week Amelia had gone back and forth to the warehouse to discuss her requirements for a uniform and the skills she already possessed. She told him how both her parents ha been a hunter of one sort or another and had taught her their skills. She had waited with baited breath for that week to end and when it finally did, she and John arrived earlier then everyone else.

"No one's here is there?" John said. "Told you it was too early."

"I will have you know that not only are we not alone but my sense of time is impeccable." She told him.

"She's right." Gear supported her. "But the others aren't here yet so take a seat."

"Where is my bike?" Amelia suddenly realized.

"It's ok. I'll be showing you all something later, that's where it is. I contacted J'onn. He's waiting for us. He can't make any promises but he has a better chance of helping you then anyone else."

"You know I consider being awake at this time on a Saturday blasphemous." She-bang complained as she walked into the secret room.

"You'll feel better once you get a look at the gear I got you." Richie said.

"Any chance any of that gear resembles a muzzle." Virgil yawned as he to entered. "Hey. What happened here?" He asked. It was only then that Amelia realized that the equipment that had been here last week had all disappeared. The abandoned warehouse really did look abandoned know.

"Now that you're all here I can show you." Gear said. He walked up to the back of the building and pressed his face up to a device on the wall. A moment later a trapdoor opened behind him.

"Sweet, the new HQ!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Wha…that's ruined that surprise. How'd ya know?" Asked Gear.

"Remember that trip to the possible future you pulled me back from and how you told me not to tell you anything about it even though most of it may never happen. Well while I was there I went to the gas station and opened a trapdoor." Static told him happily. Amelia looked at him and smiled her smile.

"You fell through it didn't you." She told them.

"N-no. Of course I didn't." This only helped them all realize the truth.

"What's down there?" John finally asked. Gear just smiled and jumped down, inviting the others to follow.

"Okay, so now that I won't screw up the timeline I can ask. How did you get this place down here?" Static asked as the wide underground room opened up to them.

"Don't you recognize it V?" Gear responded. Virgil took a moment to look around. In the future the room was much larger. Gear would probably be doing some excavating. It took him a longer while then he would like to admit but he finally got it.

"This is Soul Power's old crib!" He exclaimed. "Wait. His place is nowhere near here."

"I've used the same spacial physics technology on the entrances as I do in Backpack." When he was met with blank stares he took the computer off of his back and onto a desktop. Pressing a sequence of buttons caused the top outer-shell of the devise to unfold. Gear put his arm up to his shoulder inside the short piece of tech.

"The inside of Backpack is larger then the outside. Haven't you ever wondered where I keep pulling so many gadgets from?"

"Well, no, not really." She-bang said.

"I do not mean to be rude." J'onn said from the corner. How they all missed the large alien was a mystery. "But I am needed back at the Watchtower."

"Right, sorry. John could you come here." Gear said. John felt his way over to the voice. "J'onn this is John do your thing."

The Martian looked John over before placing his hands on the side of his head.

"I am entering your mind. What I'm going to do is…" J'onn snapped his hands back and backed up a pace as John black head began to ripple.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"His mind built a wall around itself as I entered!" The Martian said surprised. "Mental barriers take time to grow he shou…"

"You're green." John interrupted. Everyone fell silent. John lifted his hand in front of his face and held it there. He must have been looking at it even through he still didn't have any eyes.

"I can see my hand." Slowly he made his hand circle his head until he held it behind him. "I can still see my hand." He sounded worried. "I realize my memory is shot up but that isn't right is it."

"No!" All but J'onn corust.

"Astral sight." The alien said. When the others looked at his he continued. "If a Martian losses his ability to see his sense is replaced by what we call astral sight. Seeing with ones mind."

"In every direction?" John said.

"All but that your own body blinds you too."

"But how? I don't know how to do that." But Gear's mind had already raced and found an answer. He stood up and walked to his work space to find a tool. When he came back he carried a lit blowtorch.

"What are you doing with thaaahh!" John exclaimed at Gear touched the flame against his skin. The charred area quickly healed and again his body rippled.

"What the hell was…! That?" John's voice lost all anger but gave way to confusion as Gear pressed the flame to him again, this time with no ill effects.

"You're adapting." Richie stated. "The other day Static hit you with a bolt of electricity, after that none of his other bolts worked against you. I checked your medical file, sorry, the reason you haven't been given the cure is because they can't get past your skin. Every time they tried it healed up and they couldn't do it again. When J'onn tried to get in your head your mind formed a way to protect itself. What doesn't kill you will literally make you stronger."

"Great, can you still get in my head?" John said to J'onn.

"Not unless you can lower your mental defenses. Forcing my way through could do damage."

"I don't even know how I put them up!"

"Then I am afraid I can be of no assistance to you." J'onn said. John nodded reluctantly. "Watchtower I'm ready for pickup."

"You'll have to go outside to do that." Gear said. "That round door leads to a manhole in the park. Don't forget to close it after you."

"I am sorry I could not be of any more assistance." The alien said before floating through the open door.

"Great." John said.

"Sorry, but we still have things to discuss." Gear said walking over to an area of the room that was curtained off. "The Justice League actually paid me to design that space station of theirs. I've increased the amount through ways that don't really need to be discussed. Needless to say we now have a way to fund this little operation of ours. I've already been upgrading our equipment and have even designed new uniforms. I'll start with Amelia." Gear pulled the curtain a little to one side to show a manikin wearing the new uniform. The skin-tight black outfit covered all of the body and even the face with a mask.

The wrists, ankles and collar were decorated with fur the same shade of blonde as some of Amelia's feral hair and a spiked belt was wrapped around the waist. Connected to the belt were two holsters located on her thigh holding what looked like guns.

"The gloves contain retractable diamond tipped claws and the right wrist has a dart ended high tension wire I call a Snare. The twenty spikes on the belt are removable projectiles called Fangs and the buckle contains five shuriken. The guns fire bolts of concussive energy that'll knock out the average human. The stronger the target however the more bolts would be needed to K.O. The batteries will fire around a hundred and thirty shots before dying." Gear went behind the manikin a lifted a bow and an assortment of arrows from the floor. The arrow holder was designed so that it could be worn on the back but access not be obstructed by her long hair.

"This is a foldable high-tension bow that attaches to the arrow holder on your back. By pressing this button the wire charges. When charged the bows string will cut through allot of things. The arrowheads are interchangeable with a few trick arrows I built. There's also one arrow I call a Swift arrow when you fire it with the bow wire charged it'll fire at an estimated rate of eight-hundred of forty feet per second and'll probably pierce near anything." He walked over to another curtained of area.

"And finally." He pulled the curtain. Amelia's red bike stood there now black with a blank license plate. "I've added a physics matrix that'll allow you to perform better leaps and turns. The bikes wheels use low-level electro-static induction to overcome the resistant ion shell around any surface and cling to it allowing the vehicle to drive up the side of a building. The colour of the bike and the design of the helmet can be changed through the use of my first generation of nanobots meaning you can ride both in and out of uniform without fear of your identity being discovered." He walked back to the first curtain and pulled it further to one side.

The next costume looked identical to Shanice's current one save for the fact that it was now black and purple. It also had it own holster's containing a Tonfas each. He picked the two of them up and showed them to his teammates.

"This can be used in a number of different ways." Gear pointed the end to the wall and pressed a button with his thumb. The end of the Tonfa fired at the wall and stuck there with a wire connecting to the rest of it.

"Your repel. It uses the same low static induction as the bike." He released the button and it whipped back to the Tonfas. He pushed the Tonfas handles up to their ends and pushed them together. The two sticks stuck together into one. When Gear pulled on the two ends the stick extended into a metal Bo staff.

"You can use them as Tonfas, two short sticks or a Bo staff." He twisted the top of the staff and a long pole extended from the other side. "Or a vaulting pole."

Gear snapped the weapon back into Tonfas and put them back in the costumes holsters. He pulled the curtain back again to reveal Static's new uniform.

With the exception of purple lightning bolts across the design and longer sleeves the uniform looked the same as his current one without the coat.

"You'll love this. The uniforms material can contain an electrical charge even if it's wet. That means that if your running low on energy, need a bit of a boost or have shorted out, you can drain an electrical charge from the uniform itself, assuming you remember to keep it charged up." Gear bent over and picked up a new pair of boots. "Here put these on."

Static replaced his current shoes with the new ones.

"Now give them some juice." Gear said. Static let his energy flow into the material. When he did two halves of a disk un-folded from each boot and connected in the middle creating a flying disk that he stood on.

"There's also a clip on your belt had hold's five tracers on it." Gear mentioned.

"This is pretty sweet Rich…ok get too yours. You know you want to." Static teased.

The final uniform that Gear revealed was identical in design as his current one. The colours however were different. What was once white was now black and the green had been replaced with silver. The visor that covered his face was also reflective and didn't allow some of his features to show like the old one. The new costume also had a pair of gauntlets mounted on the wrists.

"It would take several hours to list the upgrades I gave Backpack and this uniform; however, from a tactical point of view I should give you a brief outline. The Gauntlets fire concussive blasts of energy that I can alter to complete several tasks, from spot welding to lifting objects. The entire tech uses the same nanobots found in Amelia's bike to repair most damage. Once I get some more equipment I'll have some upgrades for the nanobots but that's later." Gear walked behind his manikin and came back with what looked like a silver shotgun.

"This devise will fire my Caps at greater speed and distance and…" He slid the weapon into a compartment that opened in Backpack. "…it fits into Backpack. The visor has been both upgraded and downgraded. I added several scan peripherals that will allow me to aim a more detailed scan then the one's Backpack currently performs, but I also removed the visors data output screen. Instead I've reworked Backpack to take advantage of my spinal implants input/output functions, sending data directly into my brain."

"Didn't you once tell me that you didn't like to use that thing as an input devise?" Static asked.

"True. That's because I didn't know what kind of protection Brainiac had put in the thing, but now I've added my own security measures."

"Wait! Backup. Brainiac put something in your spine?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. A while back the old Justice League Watchtower was hit by a spacial anomaly that drained the power core. They asked Static to go up and re-power it for them…"

Nobody but Amelia noticed John exit through the trapdoor that they entered in. She didn't call him to attention through. She had visited him a number of times at the hospital and found that he was quite a solitary figure. She didn't think he would be in any rush to join a group of superheroes. He still knew so little about the world.

- - -

**Random Rooftop**

Amelia walked up behind him in her new uniform. She had to admit she liked it. She felt allot more confident know that she had her own small arsenal of weapons. John was crouching (He did that allot) on the side of the building looking over the city. She knew he knew she was there. He could see behind his own head after all.

"So the blind man sees." She said to him.

"How did you get up here?" He asked. He didn't bother to ask how she found him. It still made her feel uncomfortable how he could talk without a mouth but she tried her best not to show it.

"I'm guessing the same way you did." She answered. She could feel him gaze at her even though he didn't turn his head.

"I created tiny hairs all over my body that clung to the side of the building and allowed me to crawl up it." He said.

"Oh. Okay maybe not the way you did. I used my Snare and claws. I figured you used a tentacle thing."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You said that it wasn't a good idea for a blind person to fight crime. You're not blind anymore so I was wondering what you were planning on doing." She could still feel his gaze on her.

"Why do you want to do it?" He asked.

She considered her answer for a moment. "My father always tells me that the responsibility to help falls to those with the power to help. We have the power, therefore the responsibility is ours."

"I'll think about it." He said standing up.

"I settled on a name by the way. You can call me…pause for dramatic effect…The Feral." John just jumped from the side of the building. A tentacle whipped from his arm and stuck to the side of another building. He swung wide and around the building out of Amelia's sight. At the end of his swing ark the tentacle took all of his weight and curled back on itself before snapping back and throwing John into the distance.

"Nice guy." Feral said to herself. "A little moody."

- - -

**Dakota Union High**

Virgil and Richie sat next to each other in the longest class of the year. While other teachers would have allowed students to 'goof off' in the last class before the Easter break up, Miss Madsen was a hard ass and insisted lessons continued as normal. Richie had to poke Virgil a total of three times to keep him from nodding off.

It was just after poking him for the third time that Virgil noticed the behaviour of one of his classmates at the front of the class. The young man was shivering despite the fact that it was so hot. Virgil was also certain that he was breathing heavily. Virgil looked towards the teacher and raised his hand. When she looked at him he pointed towards the student.

"Dale. Are you Ok?" She asked concerned.

"N-no I don't thiinkkkkk so?" He managed to gasp out. His face screwed up in pain and he gripped the side of his desk. Both Virgil and Richie noticed the desk splinter under his grip. Virgil was about to ask if he could fetch the nurse to change into his new uniform but Miss Madsen acted first.

"Daisy fetch the nurse!" She ordered the girl. She just nodded and ran from the room. Just as she left the desk finally gave way to the pressure and fell to pieces in Dale's hands. His head flew back and he gave a cry of pain but everyone was too focused on the large pointed teeth in his mouth. His dark skin gave way to green scales and a long tail ripped through his ruined clothes.

In the place of the Dale everyone knew now stood a seven-foot tall, green, bipedal lizard.

This wasn't good. Richie always carried a utility belt with a few gizmos in it and Virgil could use his powers as is, but doing so would reveal who they were. If they were lucky then Dale was still Dale and would simply wait for some one to administer the antidote. The lizard creature gave another bellow and swiped the teacher to one side. It turned sharply swatting even more people with its long tail. _Guess not_ Virgil thought.

Dale stood facing the two heroes, gave a hiss and jumped at them. Virgil charged his body and raised his hand to defend himself but never got the chance. A black blur crashed through the window and connected both feet into the monsters side. The force of the kick slammed him into the wall and onto a bookshelf leaving a large impression on both.

The lizard righted itself quickly and dived at John. Ready for the attack John rolled along with him slammed both feet into its gut and sprung him out of the window he had entered through. It skidded along the concrete before righting itself. By the time it was up John was on the attack. He dived back outside and rolled in front of the lizard. When he was in position he thrust his legs into the creatures jaw and pushed into the air with his hands.

The impact from the kick flew Dale into the air underneath John. As the two rose John quickly whipped two tentacles into the concrete floor. As they rose higher the tentacle tightened until the tension was too much. They pulled him back forcibly to the earth, driving both his knee's into its stomach and slamming it hard into the ground. While everyone was watching the fight, nobody took notice of two boys as they scurried away to change.

The lizard screamed in outrage after John's flurry of attacks. It's clawed hands moved fast and struck at the hero's thighs piercing his skin. John let out his own howl of pain. Dale rolled to his feet dragging John along in his claws. The green Bang Baby lifted the black one over his shoulder and crashed him down in the same spot he landed. After a grunt of pain a large tentacle whipped from Johns chest and connected with the things. It was forced back ripping chunks of flesh from his legs as it did.

John let out another cry of pain that died as the wounds quickly healed and his body sent a ripple from his thighs over the rest of him. He was left with no time to offer thanks as Dales clawed hands grabbed him by the head and attempted to stab his skin again. This time however the claws failed to penetrate. Taking advantage of the moment John broke the hold and spun around the lizard gripping him into a full nelson. He had to extend his arms into whips in order to contain the full size of the thing. Bracing his legs John pulled it into a full-nelson suplex driving the back of its head into the floor, knocking it unconscious.

It was at this point that Static and Gear, freshly changed, came to his aid. Gear said nothing to him but quickly took something from his belt and pressed it against the creature's neck. Slowly he began to return to Dale. John just turned to face Static.

"Call me Blacklash." He stated simply before a tentacle pulled him to the nearby buildings.

**- - -_End of Introductions_- - -**


	3. Easter Three

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes. 

-

**The following takes place in the two week Easter break **

**-Val Armorr- **

**Dakota**

"P-please d-don't hurt me." The young girl cried as he forced her down the alleyway, she couldn't have been any older then fourteen. "Just, please. I don't have anything."

"Sure you do luv'." The older, far older, man grinned.

A strong hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully behind his back. He howled in pain.

"Sometimes I wonder why I do what I do, but then scum like you pop up and it all comes back to me!" She-bang growled into his ear and pushed his arm up further exciting another pain filled cry. She dug her other hand under his belt and lifted him up horizontally. Avoiding the girl she lightly (for her) connected his head with the wall. He went limp in her arms.

"You ok." She asked the girl.

"…"

"You Ok!" She repeated louder. The young girl threw her arms around the heroin.

"Thank you! Oh god, thank you." She sobbed. She-bang let the would-be rapist drop to the floor and awkwardly tried to comfort the girl. When she finally pulled way and sunk to the floor she pulled her new Shock Box from her pocket. She still didn't know how the thing fit in there but the last time she asked she ended up with more questions then answers and an odd desire to bash her head against a wall.

"Police department." A male voice said.

"This is She-bang. I think I just caught your serial rapist" She spoke into it. The new Boxes not only kept the team in contact but also allowed them to contact the local police quickly. It also had its own scanning functions in case Gear and Backpack weren't available and let members of the team locate the others.

She-bang let out a sigh as she stood on the edge of the building. Two patrol cars had shown up to escort the victim and attacker to the hospital for check ups. It had been quite in the city for a while now. The last real fight she had gotten in was against The Feral and she had been holding back. She knew she shouldn't actually want to fight, that was the sign of a person in the game for the wrong reasons, but she was competitive by design. She needed some kind of challenge.

There was a time when she could pit herself against powerful meta-humans but after the Thanagarian invasion many of those that still had powers had done the smart thing and disappeared before the cure could be reintroduced into the air. As far as she knew the cure never was re-distributed although she knew Gear kept a supply of it on him and back at the Head Quarters.

She looked over the city and watched the sun rise, about the only good thing there was being up at this time. Breathing in a breath of the morning air she leant forward off the side of the roof and plummeted to the ground below.

Now that school was over with she could spend longer on patrol at least for the next two weeks. She jumped from one building to the next contemplating her homework assignments when the Shock Box beeped several times. She stopped and pulled the devise from her belt.

"She-bang." She said into it.

"This is Feral. You're never going to guess what I've found."

"A black clad ninja." She-bang answered sarcastically.

"Seven actually. Can you see them?"

"…I was kidding."

"I'm not. I'm outside the museum. Get here quick. I may need help."

She-bang looked at the devise for a moment before turning towards the museum. Several minutes later she and The Feral were looking into it through the buildings skylight.

- - -

**Dakota Museum of History**

"I don't see any ninja's." She-bang said.

"Their ninja. You're not supposed to see them. I wouldn't have done without my powers. Come on." Feral's claws extended from her gloves. Extending her thumb and little finger she placed them against the window and rotated her hand cutting into the window and allowing her to remove a circle of glass. She put her hand into the hole and opened the windows catch.

The two fell through the open window, She-bang simply jumping, Feral using her Snare to lower herself down the long fall. Feral sniffed the air and pointed towards one of the halls leading from the gallery they were in. They silently made their way towards the exhibit hall careful not to alert the intruders, that She-bang wasn't entirely convinced were there, to their presence.

Feral stopped and blocked She-bangs path. She pushed She-bang to one side and narrowly avoided the projectiles herself. The Shuriken flew past and imbedded themselves in the wall as more of the metal disks were throw at the heroines. The two of them took refuge behind a pair of the buildings columns. She-bang pulled her Tonfas from her holsters and connected them to form the Bo staff.

Feral open the bow Gear gave her and armed one of her trick arrows. _Cover me_, she mouthed to She-bang. She nodded.

The two moved from their cover, exposing themselves to the opponents that She-bang still could not see. The projectiles flew again and She-bang fought them off with her staff. Feral let the arrow fly, discharging smoke as it went. Within moments the entire area was suffocated in blackness. Even in the dark Feral could find her prey. She holstered her bow and drew her guns. The weapon fired small bolts of energy that knocked out every target she fired at. Four of them fell in the darkness.

She grabbed She-bangs hand and pulled the other teen through the smoke screen. When they emerged on the other side they found three more of the thieves knelt around a jade statue of a monkey. The statue had obviously been part of a display but had been removed from its glass case. The three of them were chanting in some language that neither She-bang nor Feral could place.

Feral loaded another arrow.

"Okay gentlemen. I'm all for the dark and mysterious look but I'm gonna need you to surrender now before I have to shoot you." She told them.

The three men stopped muttering and cast their eyes on the heroines as the green monkey began to glow. They stood up and drew a katana sword each.

"I really hope you're planning on laying them on the ground in surrender." The closest of them silently charged Feral. She let the arrow go at the opponent. When the large head hit his chest it extended its tentacles and tied the target tightly. The other two attacked so fast that she was unable to string another arrow. She used her bow to block his blade. He twisted his sword and attacked her other side. Feral charged the bow like Gear showed her how and put it in the swords path. Like Gear had promised the wire sliced easily through the steel.

She-bang's only saviour was her speed and strength. Her opponents weapon rang against her own several times as she defended against him. He was a well-trained fighter while she only had the experience she had picked up. When her back hit the wall she parried another blow and laid an end of her Bo staff against the floor. Just as he went to strike again she twisted the opposite end and extended her vaulting pole. The pole pushed her into the air when it did.

When it reached its maximum height she gently pushed off against the wall and vaulted over to the jade statue. When she neared the statue it gave of the screech of a real monkey and its glowing aura travelled through the air and into She-bang.

Feral's parents had trained her in forms of kickboxing and what her father liked to call dirty fighting. She struck the palm of her hand into the ninja's nose breaking it. He chocked on his own blood and was blinded by his tears. She roughly swept him to the floor and turned him onto his back so fast he couldn't say 'ow' before he was hogtied in her Snare.

She-bangs opponent attacked again before the tingling glow faded. She side stepped a downward thrust of his sword then blocked his next with a Tonfa. She quickly struck the man in the back of the head at the right spot to knock him out. He slumped to the ground just as the police sirens began to sound in the distance.

"You coming?" Said Feral who had already prepared her Snare to climb up through the skylight. She-bang started to walk to her but stopped.

"In a minute." She walked back over to the jade monkey and removed her Shock Box. She held in to her eye and took several digital pictures of the figure from many angles including the bottom where she discovered some strange dot design. Putting the Box away she joined Feral on the roof just as the police arrived. The older teen was sitting on her Predator.

"What the pictures for?" Feral asked.

"That statue hit me with a glow. I want to know what it was trying to do." She-bang said. Feral just nodded and turned on her engine.

"Where'd you learn that anyway?" She asked.

"What?"

"With the Tonfa when you knocked him out. Looked like you knew what you were doing."

"I just hit him." She-bang shrugged jumping from the roof. Feral's eyes followed the heroine in suspicion before she placed a silver lion head design helmet on and drove off herself.

- - -

- - -

**-Dakota: War Zone- **

**Dakota Leisure Centre**

Daisy. Swimming costume. Nice. Those were the exact thoughts running through Virgil's mind at that moment. Daisy, Freida and Shanice had come up with the idea that he and Richie should go swimming with them. Good idea. Very good idea.

Normally he didn't like being wet. When he was wet his powers would short out but this was worth it. He and Daisy had been on a few unofficial dates or at least that's what he considered them to be. He had been plucking up the courage to ask her out officially but so far such courage had eluded him.

They had made plans to meet Amelia at the lunch bar at one so the five of them showered and changed in order to meet her. When they found her sitting in the bar she was already seated with a person. The man was wearing a leather biker's outfit complete with gloves. Considering the temperature inside this was strange. His hair was black and gelled back and a dark pair of glasses hid his eyes.

"Amelia, who's you friend?" Richie asked her. He and Virgil had exited the changing rooms before the girls.

"Its John." He said without moving his lips. "It's difficult but I can change the shape and colour of my skin." This time he moved his artificial lips.

"Why all the leather?" Virgil asked.

"It's easier to make since it looks just like my actual skin."

"Hey!" Shanice said making their presence known. After the introductions were made the seven of them sat down for lunch. It was Richie and John that went up to the counter to make the order.

"Richie, how good are you with that computer of yours?" John asked as the woman prepared the meals.

"Why do you ask?"

"Amelia seemed to think you could get me into school. She even seemed to think you could have me set up as a emancipated teen."

"What your suggesting is illegal and brakes our code of hero's…sure."

- - -

**Dakota Shopping Centre (The Mall)**

When lunch was over the group went their separate ways. Amelia and John went on a patrol while the rest of the girls headed for Frieda's leaving Virgil and Richie to their comic run in the mall.

"What issue am I on Rich?" Virgil asked his friend.

"Issue 37: Return of the madman."

"Right, thanks."

"You know me." He smiled looking at the cover he had just pulled from the wall. "Always willing to use my highly photographic memory for the betterment of mankind."

"Just don't go using your brains to do something stupid like cure all disease and eradicate evil. You'll make the rest of us redundant." Virgil joked.

"Well you're already pretty useless." Richie took a comic Virgil gave him but received a nasty shock.

"Static shock?" Virgil asked in a questioning tone but with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I'll use my brains to get rid of him, I mean, that as well." He smirked.

The two bought their comics and made their way from the store when a group of casually dressed men pushed their way into the building.

"Ten Minutes!" The first one reminded the others. He aimed his weapon to the ground and fired a single shot. The bullet left a crater in the ground a person's hand could fit it. "We're where for ten minutes. These guns'll put a hole in a safe so no heroics please."

"HV weapons!" Richie hissed.

"Bad?" Virgil asked.

"You see that arm piece." He said. Virgil took in the details of the weapon. They all looked standard except for a long rubber looking arm piece that was connected to the handles. Each of the men had fitted up their arm. Virgil nodded.

"My guess is that they increase strength because firing a HV weapon would throw a normal person of their feet and break every bone in his arm." Richie concluded.

- - -

**Dakota**

Feral rolled behind a car but the bullets just continued to rip through the metal. She had to keep moving. Amelia knew bullets, she could dodge a bullet hence these were not bullets. They were mini cruise missiles. Where was Blacklash? She had called him thirty seconds ago!

She ran from behind the car and withdrew an arrow. She didn't bother to draw it. She rolled on the sidewalk and drove the head of the arrow down. When contact was made a plume of smoke erupted hiding her from sight. She didn't waist time though. She leapt at the closest building and literally clawed her way up it. The bullets continued to fire where they though she was.

When she reached the roof she turned around and drew her next arrow in her bow. They couldn't see her but she could find them. She fired the Zap Cap in front of the three of them. It exploded in a display of light blinding them.

She took her chance and jumped from her vantage point, using the Snare to slow her descent. When she landed she jumped through the smoke and connected a right hook with the first targets nose. He went down hard. She spun and kicked another in the stomach. When he keeled over she grabbed his head and violently kneed him in his nose too.

She detected the last one trying to sneak behind her but between her senses of hearing, danger and surroundings he had no chance. She bought her elbow into his face breaking her third nose. Once she heard the snap she grabbed his head and threw him from behind her shoulder onto the ground before her.

"Where have you been!" She shouted at Blacklash who was clung to the side of a building. "I called you forty-seven seconds ago and for thirty-three of those seconds I was dodging bullets!"

Another hail of bullets ran at them from another source. Blacklash jumped from the wall and extended a whip that clung to a building and swung him over to Feral. The pair swung away up to another building with the hail behind them. He landed hard but couldn't stop as the bullets continued to rip through the buildings brick walls and up to the roof. Blacklash ran across the roof with Feral in his arm, not having the time to put her down, and jumped off the other side.

He twisted in the air so that he got the brunt of the impact. The landing cracked the ground but it was nothing he couldn't walk away from.

"My hero." Feral said with a mocking tone in his arms.

- - -

**Goren Residence**

She-bang had been at Freida's when the news report sounded. A crime spree had erupted all over the shopping district by criminals with powerful weapons. She had feigned worry for her parents and ran from the house in the wrong direction to be going home.

- - -

**Dakota Shopping Centre (The Mall)**

Virgil erupted an electro-magnetic pulse from his body shorting out both the malls surveillance cameras and the criminals arm pieces without their knowledge. Richie threw two Trap Caps from his hidden utility belt at the two closest villains. When they fell to the floor Richie and Virgil ran into the girl's toilet near them.

"I hope no ones here." Virgil said. The two changed as fast as they could. A single shot was fired through the door followed by a scream of pain. Without the strength enhancements the shooter was thrown back after firing the weapon, the bones in his arm broken.

Static and Gear emerged from the restroom. Gear used his Cap Launcher to fire a Trap Cap at an offender. He joined his teammates on the ground. Another fired a shot at them but he to was injured doing so. The bullet narrowly missed Gear's head. Static fire a blast of energy at the last that lifted him into the air where he was Static Clung to the roof.

Both Static and Gear's Shock Boxes began beeping. Static took his but Gear opted to use the one in his helmet.

"You Okay?" She-bangs voice rang.

"Were cool, how'd you know there was trouble?" Asked Static.

"It's happening everywhere. It's all over the news. A city wide crime spree."

"Say what!"

"What about Feral and Blacklash?" Gear asked.

- - -

**Dakota**

Feral's eyes widened when she saw his side. She could have fit her fist in the hole. The bullet must have missed her by millimetres, if at all. The wound may simply have healed before she noticed. His own hand brushed the wound lightly. Slowly it closed. Once it was healed a ripple spread across his body from the source of the wound. Feral sighed.

The gang had taken an alleyway down the side of the building to get to them; once they were in sight they opened fire. Several bullets hit Blacklash but they all seemed to bounce off. Feral was quick to take cover behind him. She pulled another arrow from her back but pulled the head off and discarded the rest. From her cover she threw the head at the gunslingers. It landed at their feet and exploded, sending them catapulting away. Only their enhanced strength saved them.

- - -

**Dakota Shopping Centre (The Mall)**

"We're fine." Feral said over her Box. "Black got hit but now he's super-bullet proof. What's the game plan here Gear?" She had no doubt he had a plan; she wasn't disappointed. After a moments silence, where he quickly used Backpack's remote access to hack into several systems, he spoke.

"A shipment was bought to the dock three days ago. It seems to be missing the correct paper work. Two trucks picked it up. I've used police camera records and followed its route down to an address. Feral, Blacklash. You two are closest. I'm thinking this is where the weapons came from. The rest of us'll just have to take down as many people as we can."

Gear sent the address to Feral and Blacklash's Boxes. They all heard Feral's motorbike over the line.

"We're on it." She said.

Gear and Static flew from the mall into the war zone outside but not before storing their new comics in Backpack. It's one of those days, Gear thought as he powered up his Gauntlets.

- - -

**Dakota**

Blacklash sat on the back of Feral's bike as she sped down the road. Feral's reflexes ensured no accidents but this did little to calm his nerves. Just because he could walk away from a crash doesn't mean he'd walk in front of traffic. Feral heard the commotion up ahead before he could.

"There's trouble ahead and I hear bystanders!" She shouted to Blacklash over the wind. Blacklash gripped her shoulders and stood crouched on the back of her bike.

"I'll just get off here then. You find the place and get the kingpin there." As they passed the next gang of thugs Blacklash jumped into the air from her bike. Several tentacles swiped from his body, wrapping around the gunners and forcing them to their knees.

Feral replenished her supply of arrows on her back from her supply in the bike and forced her bike to move faster. She narrowly avoided traffic and pedestrians. When she neared the building she caused the bike to jump through the air clearing the fence and landed on the roof with a skid. She removed her helmet before she even stopped, jumped from her bike and crashed through the buildings skylight.

She knew this was where she would find them as she'd heard them directing the crime spree over a radio from down the road. When she crashed through the glass she landed heavily on a long wooden table. Six men were seated around a map of Dakota staring at her in shock.

- - -

**Dakota**

Eighteen…

She-bang kicked another into a wall.

Nineteen…

She pulled another's arm and elbowed him in the side. She grabbed his face and swept his legs from under him, crush the back of his head into the sidewalk.

Twenty …

She spun and threw her fist towards another's stomach. She never made contact and never had any intention to do so but with an air rushing sound the man was still thrown back of his feet.

Twenty-one…

- - -

**Dakota**

"Hi. I'll looking for a kingpin, do any of you know what that actually is because it suddenly hits me that I don't." Feral smiled. Five of the men drew ordinary guns but she had already fired hers at them. Two of them fell before they opened fire. She cartwheeled of the table to avoid the bullets, firing her weapons at three more of the targets.

The final man was large and pale; they were the only words she could use to describe him. Throughout the shootout he had remained calmly in his seat, but now he was looking at Feral. She jumped up onto the table and sat in front of him.

"I do so detest you hero types." He said. "I don't suppose you would except a bribe. Say twenty thousand dollars." Feral just looked at him. "No, that wouldn't do would it." His hand made to grab her head but she had sensed his attempt and moved. As his hand closed around empty air she held the barrel of her gun to his temple and fired. His head snapped back but he didn't drop. Both his arms lifted above his had and came down on Feral; she jumped off the table and rolled across the ground. The sledgehammer blow broke through the table.

Feral fired several more shots at the man as he charged at her. His fist barrelled down on her position, she jumped and actually managed to run up his arm and kicked his face. She vaulted off of his back and landed on the floor, turned and reopened fire. He lifted one of his fallen comrades and threw his unconscious body at her. Feral sidestepped the unconventional projectile as he picked up a chair and threw that.

Feral kicked the chair to splinters in mid flight and was relieved to see that the giant had stumbled. The energy blast were catching up to him, she ceased fire to give the batteries a rest. The man fell to one knee.

"You done?" She asked. He gasped heavily for a few moments before charging at her again. She pulled the Snare from her wrist and slid on the floor as he passed. She quickly tied the wire around his feet and righted herself behind him. With a sharp tug the wire tied up his feet and caused him to go careering towards the ground.

Feral sighed. Finally. She allowed her eyes to roam the room until they fell on a black briefcase.

"Well that's just begging to be opened." She said to herself noting the initials S.M. on the top. She lifted it onto what remained of the table and, with a swipe of her claws, opened it. The inside was a laptop. She pressed a call button on her Shock Box.

"Gear." Answered a voice after a pause.

"You were right." She told him looking at what remained of the HV weapons crates and even a few of the weapons themselves. "There is a ton of evidence to get these guys with. I've also found a laptop here. Could you come take a look?"

"Don't need to." A USB stick suddenly popped out from the devise. "Just plug that in and I can do it from here." She looked at the devise.

"Is their anything your not prepared for?" She said into the Box before plugging it in. The screen suddenly came alive as Gear shifted through the data.

"She-bang's cooking's." He laughed. "If she ever offers you a waffle, kindly decline."

- - -

- - -

**-Meta- **

**Headquarters**

"I know I was late…It was important…I've already said I can't tell you, your just going to have to except that I have other responsibilities, I'm sorry. Why don't I take you to a movie tonight…I can't promise that but so far it been okay…Okay I'll see you later." Richie sighed hanging up the phone.

"It's binary!" He exclaimed suddenly from his workstation. The computer screen he was looking at suddenly pulled up the pictures She-bang had taken of the jade monkey statue.

"Wha…" Virgil said from the makeshift bed. Their Headquarters as they named it had changed since Richie first introduced them to it. A large portion of it had become a workspace for Gear. He had somehow gotten a modest kitchen down here as well containing all the coffee a growing superhero required. One of the corners was now a small gym and dojo. Virgil had laughed when Richie told him that part but it turned out that he was the only one that didn't take advantage of it.

Richie had put together a training schedule for himself in order to get healthier. Apparently his paranoia demanded it. He had also been taking self defence lessons from Feral, Blacklash and surprisingly She-bang. Where that girl learnt to fight he didn't know but she had so far floored all four of them, even Blacklash who was stronger. Her and Feral had actually forged somewhat of a rivalry on the dojo mats.

Currently Static was trying to get some sleep before he had to get home. His sister would never allow his to sleep at this time of day at his house. The bed was in what they had dubbed the 'chill room'. It was basically a fold out couch, a TV and a Gamestation. The last room was the garage that used to hold Soul Power's car. It now housed Feral's Predator when it wasn't at her house, but there was a lot more room for storage. The walls were littered with tools and gadgets that Gear had made. There was even a shelf case where Feral could keep her spare arrows. Some of the trick arrows she hadn't had a chance to use yet.

"What's binary?" Virgil asked Richie.

"The design on the bottom of the statue. The dots create a code. A high dot is one and a low dot is zero. The dots come together in groups of eight to create a letter, which creates a word. I gotta call Shanice!" He made to pick up a Shock Box but Static shocked his hand with a spark.

"It'll keep. You've got a date with Nina tonight and I don't think she'll appreciate being blown of so you can hang with another girl. So go home, reassure your parents that you do remember where you live take a shower and turn off your Shock Box."

"I thought I was the smart one here."

"Nah, I've just been letting you think that."

Gear smiled and stood up. He changed from his uniform into his street cloths. His boots, helmet, belt and gauntlets all fit inside Backpack and the rest of it hide under his cloths. Virgil too decided it was time to leave so the two of them exited the Headquarters through the wrecked gas station entrance and made their way back.

"So speaking of love lives. What's happening with you and Daisy?" Richie grinned.

"How about this, if you ask her out for me I'll throw down with the next Bang Baby alone in my underwear and a paper bag over my head." He groaned.

"When watching you mumbling to her gets old I may take you up on that."

"I don't have a problem asking her out, it's the part where I say it's a date. I'm contemplating asking her as Static. That way at least I can wear a mask when I do." He growled.

"If you've actually been thinking that then my faith in me being the smart one is restored."

He sighed. "No, it'd just be easier is all. Anyway I don't want her to go with Static, I want her with Virgil. That's it. I'm going to hers and doing it now!" He actually turned to her house before Richie stopped him.

"Sorry, hero work calls." He said nodding his head to the red flare that had been fired into the air.

- - -

**Dakota Merchants Bank**

It had been a while since Gear had given out the flare guns. The criminals who knocked out electrical devises had not struck since. She-bang had nearly forgotten she had it. She had watched the grey van park outside the bank and knew there was trouble. The four people who exited the vehicle looked normal, but that went for little in this city.

The oldest was a tall well-dressed man with blonde hair, the rest of his group looked like teenagers. One wore a black shirt with what looked like blue electricity patterns over it, blue jeans and a pair of boots. His hair was black with blue highlights.

The other two looked like brothers. Both had brown hair and olive skin, but while one wore a simple tracksuit the others wardrobe was quite different. His suit seamed to be made of strips of purple leather that were strapped across him covering all the necessary areas. It wasn't until he entered the bank that she found out why he wore it.

Once inside he began to swell in size to tower over everyone else. The straps didn't grow with him but they stretched and tightened around him continuing to hide everything. His brother too seamed to grow but the bigger he got the harder it was to see him. Once he towered at seven feet he looked like a ghost and glided through the bank-tellers safety glass like one to. The other giant and the blonde haired man simply crashed their way through the barrier with the other one trailing behind.

When She-bang's Shock Box refused to work she realised that they musty have been the group of thieves who rendered electronics unusable. Remembering the talk in Burger Fool she pulled out her flare gun and fired it into the air.

Vamana waited by the safe for the others to come crashing through. He didn't bother talking to them, they all knew the plan. He placed his palm on the wall around the safe and nodded. His brother Behemoth gripped the safes door, his hands passing through the steel around it, and pulled the round entrance through the bars that locked it.

When the four of them filled two bags each with as much as they could carry they retreated to the van only to find it missing and three super powered teens standing in its spot.

"I had to move your van it was just so damn ugly." Static told them. The older man just smiled and spoke in a metallic voice.

"Charge." He spoke to the smallest of his team. The boy clicked his fingers in show and both Static and Gear fell to the ground. The three teenaged villains laughed loudly and even the adult grinned widely.

"Please, allow me to explain." He said as his teammates continued to cackle. "Charge has the ability to cease any and all electrical activity, apparently including that found in your body and your technology."

Still cracking the four turned to walk away. Gear pulled his shotgun looking Cap Launcher from Backpack and fired a Gear-crete capsule at the adult. Not needing energy to do its job the foam quickly hardened around its target.

"Very well." The adult simply broke his way from the rock like material.

"Someone takes their vitamins." Static joked. "You got anything stronger."

Gear pulled Backpack from behind him and pulled a manual release. The devises shell opened up and he began to rummage through it.

"Better hurry up their kid." The man said as he made his way to them. When he was within throwing distance Gear pulled out a Wrap Cap and threw it at him. The grenades extra long tentacles deployed to form a cross in the air. They grabbed and tied the man up with more force then its predecessors.

"I got that." Gear said. "Enough force to crush a car."

"But not to hold me." He gloated before flexing his arms and breaking the bonds. Quicker then they could see the man had Gear by his collar. He pulled him back of his feet to the ground then launched him into the air, with his Jetblades still offline.

- - -

**Dakota Merchants Bank**

She-bang didn't have time to be shocked. Once her teammate had been send-off the man attempted to backhand her. Only her reflexes saved her head. She ducked the blow and responded with an upper cut of her own. The attack connected and he was forced stumbling back from a blow that would have shattered a person's skull. She-bang cradled her fist in her other hand. The guy was made of tough stuff, below whatever passed for flesh was a body of metal.

- - -

**High above Dakota Merchants Bank**

Gear kept sending the signal to his blades to fire. His only hope was that he would be thrown out of the range of that meta-human Charge's powers. His hope was dashed when his momentum would not carry him any further. For the briefest of moments he floated above the city. All forces acting on his body stopped and he simply floated. But then gravity did its job and began to plummet back to the ground below.

He expected his life to flash before his eyes or something. Surly his death wouldn't be as boring as watching the ground rush up to meet him. He noticed Feral's Predator abandoned some distance away and the blur of Feral running towards the bank herself. He bike must have died as she neared the scene. He fell further and further and further, right into the arms of Blacklash.

Blacklash tightened his hold on the tech with one arm and held his other out to a building. When his skin made contact the tiny hair clung onto the wall. He did the same with his feet and landed on the structure's side with Gear in his grasp. He easily lifted his passenger up to his face level.

"You do that again and I'll let you splat! Do you have any idea how fast you just made me move!" He shouted. Gear just stared wide-mouthed at his saviour. Blacklash released the building and jumped down to the street. "Common, we're needed."

- - -

**Dakota Merchants Bank**

"You hit hard little girl. I hit harder." He taunted after her blow. With a roar Feral sped past him, slashing at his face with her claws. His hand quickly covered the abrasion as Feral joined her team.

"Sorry it… took me so long..I was half way across… town." She gasped at her friends.

"Bitch!" He screamed showing them his face. Part of a metallic skull and a green eye faced them. "Do you know how hard it is to get that stuff?" He charged at the three of them only to be punched and thrown back into the bank by Blacklash.

"Metallo!" Said Static surprised. "What's he doing in Dakota?"

"Talk later." Feral shouted driving on a powerless Static and Gear just as a giant fist barrelled down on them. She-bang crossed her arms above her head and blocked the blow, the ground cracking beneath her feet. Feral threw a volley of shurikens at his out stretched arm. He pulled back in pain.

Gear pulled Static to his feet just as Charge faced them. The meta-human held his palms close to one another, exiting sparks between the two.

"That doesn't look to good." Gear said pulling Static in front of him. A crack of electricity hit the black hero in the chest. Feral kicked the boy in the stomach, winding him.

"You did not just use me as a human shield!" Static shouted at his friend.

Gear turned and took cover behind a car. "You're right I didn't." He called over his shoulder.

The black whip passed through the ghostly giant, which was making his way toward him, twice before Blacklash melted it back into himself. The giant suddenly shrank and solidified back to normal size before shrinking down even further. He now stood only three feet tall but easily pushed the hero away into a wall. Blacklash kicked the side of his head but the smaller man didn't even budge, instead he simply gripped his leg and twisted it sharply with a crack.

Blacklash screamed in pain as Vamana pulled back his fist and punched him through the wall and colliding with the next one. He slumped to the ground unconscious, but that didn't stop the ripple from passing over his body when the villain turned around.

Feral drew her weapons and pulled the triggers before she remembered that they wouldn't work. A giant fist wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

"Behemoth!" Metallo shouted. "She's mine." The giant just looked at her before throwing her over to him. She landed swiftly on her feet before him and lashed out with her claws again, this time ripping his chest and arm's skin. The cyborg grabbed her neck and lifted her up off of her feet.

"Any last word my dear." He laughed. Feral responded by showing him a Fang from her belt. Metallo looked at the projectile in confusion before she threw it at a recovered Charge. The blunt side connected with the back of his head knocking the meta-human out cold. Metallo looked at Charge and then back to Feral.

"Enjoy." She chocked. Gear stabbed some kind of spike into the cyborgs arm that caused the limb to jurk uncontrolabley. He dropped Feral to the ground as Static flew down at him.

"You are made of the wrong stuff to start causing trouble in my city." He called as energy poured from his palm. Metallo was was lifted into the air and slammed hard into the street. He was lifted again and pushed against a wall where he stuck.

She-bang stood facing both the brothers, one was a giant and one was a dwarf but they could both pound her into mush. She jumped at the larger on, connecting her knee into his chin breaking the jaw. She kicked of his chest and landed on the corner of a buildings roof. The smaller brother grew into his ghostly form and flew into the air above her where he shrank back into a dwarf and fell down upon her.

She flipped back as he cannonballed through the buildings roof and outer wall all the way to the gound again were Blacklash kicked him to one side like a ball before he could touch down. The dwalf's hand ripped into the street as he flew, slowing him down and allowing him to land on his feet unscaved.

"See if you can do that again." Blacklash said approching him. Vamana confidently punched at Blacklash's stomach only to have his fist stopped by his palm.

"The same trick'll never work on me twice." Blacklash said before kicking the smaller meta in the face with his formally broken leg. Blacklash swung at him only to have his arm grabbed and bent back on itself. Expecting to here the crack of a breaking bone Vamana was surprised to only hear the bones swelsh.

"I told you the same trick never works twice." Blacklash said in no apparent pain to his arm being bent at such an unatural angle.

Metallo forced his arms away from the wall, pulling debre of brick away with them, and slammed them down by his legs further demolashing the wall he was stuck to. Static charged up another attack but Feral stopped him.

"I got this. I wonder if the tin man has a heart." She said before charging again with a roar. Feral's slash ripped away the cyborgs chest plate and revealed his Kyptonite power scource.

"He does, and it green!" Static joked. With her other hand she stole the rock away from him and jumped back. He took a single step before paralyzing without his battery.

Certain items in Gears arsenal could only be accessed with a simultaineus mental and verbal command. This was why he spoke to the devise on his back.

"Backpack exicute Code: Little Green Men." He ordered. The computer understood his order and loaded the special Cap into his launcher. He raised the devise and fired the round at the meta-human fighting Blacklash. An orange bubble encased the indevidual.

Vamana pulled back his small fist and hit the barrier. The thing simply absorbed the attack and remained intact. Changing stratagy he attempted to grow back to the ghostly giant but stopped when the ball electricuted him. He screamed in pain and fell back to the floor.

Behemoth's giant form was knocked hard against the wall by She-bang. He rose slowly on skaky feet to face his foe again. She jumped once and kicked the side of his head, a second time on the other side and floored him with another uppercut on her third. Feral's eyes followed her closely as she performed these feats. The techniques she used were to disaplined to be simply improvesed, someone had to have taught them her.

Gear's eyes fell on each of the contained criminals. Metallo would be paralized until he obtained a new power source. Both Charge and Behomoth had been knocked out and Vamana was incased in his bubble still. He checked Backpack's chronometer, he couldn't skip the shower and head straight to the cinema after a fight. He'd have to rush. He looked at Static through his visor.

"Go. We'll handle the clean up." He said.

Gear grinned and flew into the air.

- - -

**Dakota Odoen Cinema**

Richie ran through the cinema doors straight into Nina who was coming to look for him.

"Nina…Sorry…something came…came up but I tried to deal with it as fast as I could." He panted.

"Easy there. Its okay, your on time the movie hasn't started yet." She smiled.

"Good." He offered her his arm. "Milady." He grinned.

"Dope." She smiled back.

**- - - End of Easter Three - - -**

**AN**

**If you don't want to read the spoiler her name is Amelia.**

GiTrtl - At the beginning of the story you called the girl Amanda, now you're calling her Amelia, which is it?

**SPOILER**

**I can only apologize. Originally Feral's name was Amanda but I changed it to Amelia after I realised that Amanda Waller will make an appearance in future episodes. I actually did it to avoid confusion. I will go back and change it one day but for now please just over look it.**


	4. Blood and Fire: pt1

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Dakota**

Static fell backwards into the garbage filled dumpster. Ebon's dark form lifted the entire container into the air and tipped it end over end so that its contents were spilled over the road. A car barely stopped in time to avoid running Static down.

"Thank you." He yelled to the driver. Using his electromagnetic powers Static pulled the bonnet of the car off the vehicle and used it as a shield to block the villains tackle. Pushing against it Static crushed Ebon between the metal cover and a wall. When Ebon's form disappeared he pulled back the bonnet to reveal the brick wall. Great.

He had to warn the others about this. Pulling out his Shock Box he noticed the time on his watch. Five o-clock! If he didn't get home now his sister was going to barbeque him. Ebon forgotten Static turned around and made his way home.

- - -

**Undisclosed Location**

Ebon's dark form slid out of the shadowy vortex. He walked up to another meta-human with a smile on his face.

_Blood's not too happy with us._ Ebon heard in his head. _He thinks we're a bad influence on one another._

_We are. _Ebon sent back. _If it weren't for your hot head I wouldn't have gone after Static like that._

_And if it weren't for your cool mind I would never have resisted joining you. _The other Meta continued. _He wants you to return to Thrace. He seams to think the distance will weaken our bond._

_That's a good good idea. I'll see you around brother._ Ebon said sinking into the shadows again.

- - -

**Nina's Family Home**

Richie kissed the forehead of Nina's sleeping form once he was sure she was dead to the world. The young woman sighed his name and smiled contently in her sleep. He silently gathered his cloths from the floor and pulled his Gear uniform from the inside of them. After changing he stored his cloths in Backpack and pulled a red rose from the computer. He knew before coming here that he wouldn't stay the whole night and so prepared. The computer also contained his helmet, Jetblades, utility belt and pads. He placed the rose on top of a note before climbing out of her window.

Two hours. That's how long he had slept for. He had been keeping track of his sleep patterns and discovered that he had been spending less and less time sleeping. He checked Backpack's scans before heading towards the nearest entrance to the HQ.

- - -

**Dakota Docks**

When the coast was clear the teen hero jumped unnoticed from the back of the transport truck. He quickly climbed over the fence and onto the sidewalk. He had been following his brother from Steel city through Bludhaven and finally to Dakota. While in Bludhaven he had attempted to find Nightwing who had recently moved there from the Titan Tower. He had searched the rooftops for three days with no luck before his brother began to move again. He'd followed to the best of his ability but he moved considerably slower.

They must have stopped here a while ago for him to have caught up. He had heard about Dakota. It too had its heroes. The group didn't really have a name but the media had christened then the Dakota Titans. Whatever they were called he would need their help. By himself he was powerless and stood no chance against his teammates. He didn't even know if he stood a chance with their help. His fellow Titans were older and far more experienced then the new team.

He set this worry aside. He needed to find them first. If the New Titan Tower's communications hadn't been damaged he would have contacted their sister team or the Justice League. Again he set his thoughts aside. He needed a plan. If his brother were here they could check the whole city in moments. He didn't like being without his twin, it was slow and silent without him.

He was so lost in the thoughts that he had tried to put aside that he didn't notice Gear looking at him from the air. The little man in a white and red costume had certainly grabbed his attention. He landed behind him and tapped his shoulder. The little man was so surprised to see an object of his search so quickly that he simply stared up at the taller teen.

"Menos? Qué es usted haciendo en Dakota?" Gear spoke in the teens native Spanish.

"I…" He suddenly snapped out of it. "I need help. A cuerval called Brother Blood has captured my hermano and teammates. I've been able to track them back here but without my hermano I don't have any powers to fight him with. I was hoping to run into your team for assistance."

"Oh…well then…I guess you'd better follow me." Gear said.

The speedster followed him to a nearby park were he knelt down next to a manhole cover. Gear lifted the cover to show a tunnel and ladder leading into the sewer. Thinking they were going in Menos was surprised when he closed the cover again. Once secure Gear turned the cover clockwise a little then anticlockwise a lot. Opening the cover again Menos was shocked to see that a different and shorter tunnel had appeared.

He followed Gear through this tunnel and into the underground base. Gear walked straight over to his computer that, as far as he could see, turned on by its self. Gear searched his database and quickly found the name.

"Brother Blood." He read. "Real name unkown. A natural telepath that developed powerful mind control techniques as a child. He became the leader of the Church of Blood, a cult dedicated to the development of an army for their god. He was the cult's first brother that started training meta-humans as well as regular ones." Gear looked over at Menos. "Sound about right?"

"Sí." He replied.

"I need to know what happened?"

Menos nodded and began his tale.

- - -

**New Titan Tower - : - Five days ago**

"Titan's Go!" Bee shouted. The large red form of Adonis lifted a truck over his head and threw it at the scattering teens.

"You can't challenge Adonis!" The armoured criminal shouted.

"Watch us!" Arsenal said firing a volley of arrows. The glowing yellow tipped projectiles pierced the red armour but caused him no apparent harm.

"Ha, that all you got chump!"

"Wait for it…" The former Speedy said. The arrows exploded and Adonis dropped. The Titans team waited for a moment before Más and Menos kicked the giant in the side and sped beck behind the rest of the group. Adonis didn't move.

"Who wants Fish tacos." Arsenal called.

"No tacos!" Tempest screamed.

"How about we just go for pizza?" Jinx suggested forcefully.

"Personally I like barbeque!" A new voice shouted. The six of them barely avoided the plume of fire that was thrown at them. The plume engulfed the form of Adonis and quickly incinerated his unconscious form. The Titans stared in shock at where their former adversary once lay.

"Why don't heroes ever just stand still and burn!" Shouted the voice. Again they had to scatter.

"Did I mention how happy I am that I came to visit you guys?" Tempest shouted.

"Aw quit your whining Akwan Lass!" Arsenal shouted back.

"It was Aqua Lad, A-Q-U-A aqua. If your going to mock me do it right!"

"Will you ladies both quit whining!" The teen continued as he directed another wall of fire at them.

The voice belonged to a young man with spiked red and yellow hair. The Titans had to avoid several more fire blasts before the twins got close enough. They never had the chance to attack him though as a blast of red sonic energy hit Más aside.

It was at this time that Brother Blood made his appearance. The older man still sported the red cybernetic technology he had stolen from Cyborg, though he had obviously had some repairs done. Behind him Gizmo and Mammoth stood.

The four super villains and a platoon of H.I.V.E troops made short work of the remaining team members. Menos couldn't recall how he got away, only that he did. He made his way to the Tower only to find all of the communications and transport equipment destroyed beyond his ability to repair.

- - -

**Headquarters**

"I have the ability to sense my hermano, my brother, so I began tracking him. They stopped in Bludhaven for a few nights so I tried to find Nightwing but they were on the move again before I could." He finished.

"Is this the guy who was with Blood?" Gear asked causing a profile to appear on his screen.

"Sí!" He exclaimed.

"Francis "F-Stop" Stone AKA Hot-Streak. He's one of ours, a Bang Baby. He disappeared after the second big bang along with Ebon. I tried searching for them but never came up with a lead solid enough to track them down. Static had a run in with Ebon last night. I don't think the two are in Dakota at the same time by accident"

"Why come to Dakota at all?" Menos asked.

"Students. No other city has a number of metas as high as Dakota. He grabs a bit of muscle, your friends and Hot-Streak, starts recruiting Bang Babies and putting them under his control."

"We must stop him." Menos stated.

"Yeah. Can you show me where your brother is, we're on a recon mission only, until tomorrow anyway."

"Sí, I understand." He looked around the room at the many doors that led to the outside world. Seeing this Gear explained.

"Each of the doors leads to a different location around Dakota. We entered through the park entrance."

"We are far from my brother, which will lead us that way." He pointed towards a wall. Minutes later they flew out from an apartment complex window and towards his brother.

- - -

**Dakota**

Menos did not like flying like this! Gear was dragging him along in the air by nothing but a strange purple energy that enveloped him. The energy was being fired from his gauntlet that Gear explained mimicked different powers he used to have but gave-up. The energy could be used to pick things up, cut through or blast them. That did little to reassure the speedster.

"Pare aquí." He called.

Gear landed the two of them on top of a building two streets away from where he sensed his brother.

"See the grande building, that's where he is." Menos told Gear. Gear looked the building over before turning back to Menos.

"I'm going to take a closer look. Don't go anywhere." He told Menos emphasising each word. "Backpack execute code: Quick Silver."

Menos took a step back as a silvery liquid seeped from Backpack and began to cover Gear. Once he was completely hidden under the reflective surface he began to fade away. Where Gear once stood was now what looked like a heat ripple in the air. The ripple then silently flew up into the air.

- - -

**Dakota**

He floated silently up to the buildings glass window. The nanobots that covered him not only bent light around him, making him vanish save for a slight shimmer, but also prevented any sound he made from reaching anyone's ears.

The room he looked into was a dark and lifeless office block. His eyes scanned for any trickery and found it. The image he was looking at was camouflage. A foil had been put behind the window to project the image of an office. At a distance it was passable, but when you got right up close it was two-dimensional. Since only a few of Dakota citizens went flying around at this height nobody would have noticed.

His visor switched to several different visual modes including infrared and x-ray. None of them could pass the buildings walls.

"Well that's not suspicious." He said to himself. He flew higher to scope out the roof. He glanced at the roof through several spectrums and made another discovery. A hologram was hiding a large trap door. He hovered next to it to get a closer look careful not to touch it or the ground.

Once satisfied that he wouldn't be able to sneak in he turned to leave. Just as he began flying across the road he heard the fwumping of a helicopter's main rotor. He turned to see a helicopter heading towards the building. He returned to the hatch in time to see it slide open with the holographic projection of a roof still in place. From the prospective of the pilot he was about to fly into a rooftop.

Before the chopper got low enough to stop him Gear pulled his Cap Launcher from Backpack and fired a special Cap into the building not bothering to look inside. He backed away quickly and returned to Menos. The hero jumped when Gear re-appeared in front of him.

"Well something's happening there. None of my scans could see inside, but I got a Spy Cap in through a roof access." He told Menos.

"Did you see my hermano?" Menos asked.

"No but I didn't get a good look, I only had a moment to fire my Cap inside. We need to head back to our head quarters. You can stay there today."

"We are not going to act against Brother Blood?" Menos said.

"Not until later. Most of my team needs to go to school today. I'll have Feral do her own inspection of the building and contact the Justice League about Brother Blood."

"You do not think we can handle it?" Menos asked.

"Worst case. We're up against your team, Brother Blood, Hot-Streak, the H.I.V.E Five, H.I.V.E Troops and any students he already has. That's a lot."

- - -

**Headquarters**

Feral yawned with a slight growl as she walked into the underground head quarters. She new as soon as the door opened that someone new was there. Her ears picked up parts of a conversation in Spanish.

"You now it's rude to speak in a language another person can't understand. How are you going to make it up to me?" She said to Gear.

"Feral good, I need to get to school. This is Menos, he needs are help. I've sent an address to your Shock Box, could you scope it out for me. I did it earlier but your senses are better then my scans."

"Not exactly what I had in mind." She smiled.

"I shudder to think what you had in mind. I also need you to contact the Justice League, everything I need you to say is on my computer." Gear continued. "Try not to scare the poor guy."

"Is that your was of telling me not to flirt with him cuz I should warn you, a cute European sounds like my type of guy." She grinned her predatory look.

"Down girl." He said before leaving.

- - -

**Dakota Union High**

Blacklash crawled down the side of the building to the alleyway below. Once he reached the ground he assumed his disguise and stepped out into the street. He had gotten better at shape shifting and could now assume a perfect duplicate of another person so long as they were the same size or bigger. He could even create the illusion of his eyes focussing, but he still wore all black, as colour was the hardest thing to change, though he didn't wear leather anymore.

The disguise he wore now was one that Richie had created for him. He was now John Black, a seventeen year old from Kidwelly in Wales. He had been living there with his mother since his parents divorce. She recently died in a car accident (very imaginative) and he now lived with his father who (conveniently) travels a lot on business.

He had been staying with Amelia and her parents who were surprisingly understanding about their daughters chosen lifestyle. Apparently they had been something of heroes themselves once. Her father was a former Royal Canadian Mountain Police Officer and her mother a former English Tracker and bounty hunter based in Africa.

Her parents met when her mother, Rachel, tracked an escaped big game hunter from Africa to Canada. Leon, her father, had tried to arrest her, as she was on the criminals tail, mistakenly believing she was hunting out of season. Not wanting to loss the trail she resisted the arrest. After the two of them fought Rachel managed to explain what she was doing. Believing her story Leon helped her track the mark and arrested him for her. When the two of them made it back to civilization Leon was assigned to accompany the prisoner back to Africa.

When he was given the assignment he also asked to use some holiday time while he was there, holiday time he had not used since joining the force. He helped her keep track some of the endangered wildlife she protected. It was during this time that they began their relationship.

They married and moved back to Canada where Amelia was born. Both her parents had taught her to hunt their respective preys (animals and people). But during one of his patrols her father was shot. He barely survived the attack and was now confined to a wheel chair. He now works in the Canadian consulate in Dakota.

He spent most of his first day being introduced to new classes. He had a few with Virgil, Richie and Shanice. It was in one of these classes that Richie had told him to meet the three of them outside for lunch because he needed to talk shop with them. The four of them left their class together and walked to one of the benches around the back of the school.

"His names Menos. He's one of the Titans East team." Richie said as he explained the new situation. "The rest of his team has been captured by a person called Brother Blood, he managed to track them here and has asked for our help in their rescue."

"What does this Blood want exactly?" John asked him before pushing a whole sandwich into his mouth. The sandwich disappeared without any sign of him chewing or swallowing.

"His obsession has always been his school. He trains youngsters to be criminals especially the super powered variety."

"Bang Babies." Virgil said.

"That's my theory and since his methods include mind control I don't think there will be many capable of refusing. Apparently he's re-recruited an old student using it. I got Feral to call the Justice League and see if they could spare a few members. With the people we know for sure he has Blood'll have enough force to take out an army."

"How many Leaguers are you thinking?" Virgil asked.

"Only two or three but I've asked they forward the request to the Titans team, I think they'll be more interested in this." Richie took a bite from his own sandwich.

"I suppose you want all of us on this as well." Shanice asked.

Richie swallowed his bite. "Did you not hear the bit about taking out an army? I found out what that statue does by the way." That peaked her interest. "The dots on the bottom of it create a message written in standard ASCII, a computer language that wouldn't have exist for a few thousand years. The statue is actually no such thing. It's a mental storage devise. It would have been built to store a copy of a person's mental energy's. The chanting you heard has most likely a passphrase needed to download the energies into a new devise, in this case a person or persons."

"What does that mean?" She said.

"You've learned whatever skills were stored in the devise. They came from a warrior from the future called Val Armorr. According to the statue once he mastered all earth's martial arts he travelled the galaxy and timestream learning more. He's described as the greatest martial artist to ever exist, that's why you've been using techniques you've never learnt." He took another chunk from his sandwich.

"Frieda and Daisy are coming." Blacklash said as they made their way behind him.

"Hey guys, what up?" Frieda asked.

"Well I have to go find Nina and cancel our date tonight. It's been a pleasure knowing you all and I would just like to say that I want to be cremated, not buried." Richie sighed as he stood.

- - -

**Headquarters**

"The Titans were way more interested." Feral stated when the rest of the costumed team joined her and Menos. "They patched me through to them and Cyborg was pissed when I told him. He wanted to come straight here but I have them waiting for co-ordinates. I don't actually know them."

"S'okay." Gear said as he re-established communication with the Titan Tower.

"Titan Tower." An orange skinned woman smiled on the screen.

"Hey. You needed co-ordinates for Dakota." Gear said to her.

"Yes, we wish to rescue our friends quickly please."

"Could someone go wait by the Gas station entrance?" Gear said to his group. It was Static and She-bang that left as Gear transmitted the necessary information. It didn't take long for three of the Titans to transport there with the transmat technology the Justice League had shared with them.

It was a good decision of Gear's to move their headquarters, as he doubted the nine of them would have fit in the small gas station. Cyborg was a large man covered in blue and white cybernetic technology with a single glowing red eye. He was accompanied by two other female teammates. One was the orange skinned woman who answered the communication to the tower. The other's skin was grey and she wore a leotard with a hooded cloak.

"What's Blood been up to?" Cyborg barked as soon as he walked in. Before anyone could respond Menos quickly began to explain the situation. Unfortunately he explained it too quickly and in Spanish.

"Is that all?" Raven stated after a pause.

"Quick run down. The Titans East team was attacked and captured by Brother Blood and a meta-human we've identified as Hot-Streak. We assume his objective is to re-open his school here in Dakota where meta-humans are common. I also assume that your teammates were captured in order to guard the school. If that's right then they will repel any attack we launch."

"I got a copy of the building's layout, the best way in…" Cyborg started.

"The layouts have been altered. They've done extensive work to the interior." Gear interrupted him.

"I thought you said no one could get inside?" He said to Feral.

"We haven't. I've got a man on the inside." He grinned. "I fired a Spy Cap into the building. The Cap is designed for espionage and sabotage. The problem is that the buildings shielded. It's gotten into their communications system but to avoid suspicion only transmits when they send messages themselves. It's sent me a basic map of the facility and I've found ways in on two levels. Once we get inside I'll have full access to my Cap. I'm gonna tell it to blow-up and knock out their communications. If they can't communicate they can't organize. We find Blood, shut him down and go though anyone who tries to stop us. Anyone."

"Don't worry about that, we've had to fight them under mind control before."

"We should split up to cover more ground. I wont need an entrance to get a group in." Suggested Raven.

"If you take Starfire and Menos to the lower levels, Blacklash, Feral and She-bang can enter though the windows. Me, Cyborg and Static can go through the roof access." Gear said.

"Menos should stay here." Raven said.

"Como infierno!" Menos swore.

"You have no powers." She explained.

"Bee trained us to defend ourselves should we be separated." He argued.

"Self-defence lessons can't compete with trained troops."

"I am going." He stated.

"Not without a way to defend yourself." Raven told him.

"You know, I have a spare set of Feral's side-arms." Gear said. "…Give me a minute." He walked up to his work desk and began pulling equipment from his draws. He walked up to Menos and ran a devise over him before returning to his desk only to run two more scans on him.

"Question. What is he attempting?" Starfire asked She-bang.

"My guess. Figuring out a way for Menos to use his powers without his brother, or maybe making him a weapon that somehow takes advantage of whatever it is that makes them move so fast."

"He can do that?" She asked.

"You quickly learn that Gear can do pretty much anything he sets his mind on. You know he bankrolls this gig. Don't ask me where he gets the money." Feral said. Gear loudly cleared he throat in warning.

**- - -End of part 1- - -**


	5. Blood and Fire: pt2

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**H.I.V.E School**

Drone 422 and 426 carried the crate and dropped it next with the others. They turned to leave only to find a teen emerge from the shadows before them and lift their yellow helmets from over their faces. He stepped back and pulled a pair of firearms from his side and fire a blast of red energy at both of their faces. They dropped to the ground and were caught by Raven and Starfire before they could make a sound.

Menos ran to the door and looked down the hall. He waved his hand to tell them it was clear and followed the passageway to an elevator.

- - -

**Dakota**

"Go once we're in." Static said as he and Gear flew into the air carrying Cyborg between them.

"Backpack execute Code: Quick Silver, accommodate for excess mass." Gear ordered his computer. The silvery liquid bled from his back and covered the three of them in the light bending material. They hauled Cyborg above the roof of the complex and let him go.

"Booyah!" He shouted slamming his fists into the camouflaged roof access. The steel shutter buckled under the strain and collapsed into the building dragging parts of the roof with it.

The inside of the building had been mostly hollowed out. Many of the top floors had been removed and replaced with metal platforms leaving a large hole in the centre of them where air traffic could come and go. Cyborg fell through these levels with the door. This hand fired from his arm and grabbed onto one of the levels rail bars. The cable that connected him to his hand swung him away before the door crashed into the helicopter that was birthed in the hanger. The vehicle was crushed under the doors weight.

The moment Gear's equipment reconnected with his Spy Cap he ordered it to explode. The control centre at the bottom of the hanger exploded and knocked out the buildings communications. Static and Gear followed Cyborg into the building and quickly hovered by his side. The liquid silver that hid them from view had fallen from them the moment they had released Cyborg.

Gear's Cap had caused a fire that quickly spread to the helicopter wreckage. The fuel that leaked from its tank quickly set alight and exploded sending burning debris into the air. Static quickly protected his group with his powers; many of the troops in the hanger were not so lucky.

"Okay, so that wasn't part of the plan." Gear said once the explosion calmed down. H.I.V.E troops were running wildly trying to put out the fires which had, because of the explosion, travelled to the higher levels. The three made their way down the levels.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

The moment She-bang, Blacklash and Feral heard the other group enter the building they made their own way in. She-bang fired her repel, Feral her Snare and Blacklash a tentacle. The three swung towards the windows and crashed through the glass and camouflage foil.

Feral landed swiftly on her feet right in front of a H.I.V.E Troop. Before he could react her palm shattered the visor in his helmet and slammed the back of his head through the corridor wall leaving a circular impression. She-bang just as promptly dealt with his patrol partner just as an alarm blared out through the building. Four more troops hastily ran into the hallway, once they saw the heroes they raised their weapons. Feral threw two sherikuns that sliced into the weapons battery disabling them before they could fire a round.

She-bang had pushed ones head into the window frame and glass. The other was wrapped up in Blacklash's tentacles and slammed once into the floor and several more times into the wall. The four troops finally lay on the floor.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

The moment the elevator doors opened the squad of troops were swatted aside by a wave of Raven's black energy. The wall of shadow rippled down the hallways throwing anyone that stood in it path. Menos, Starfire and Raven followed closely behind it protected from any shots the troops managed to fire before they were dispatched.

"This entire level is filled with nothing but classrooms." Starfire said to them.

"What did you expect to find in a escuela?" Menos responded as he walked with them.

The pipes in the walls suddenly pulled themselves out and fired jets of water at them. The wave carried them down the hallways tumbling over one another. When the water finally reseeded Tempest stood looking at them. The water around him rose into two whips that struck at them hardening into ice. Raven's powers shattered the icicles before they could hit them. Starfire flew from the floor and charged down at the Atlantean. The two of them grappled at one another. The force of Starfire's attack collapsed the ground beneath their feet. They continued to fall through more floors until they returned to the basement.

Menos crawled over to the hole Starfire had caused and watched her push Tempest through the last few levels before they landed in the basement. He felt Raven's energy pull his away as an arrow buried itself in the floor where he once knelt. He drew Feral's weapons and shot at Arsenal and Bee who stood by him. The two took cover behind the corridors corners. Menos kept firing as he and Raven took their own cover in a classroom. They just managed to get inside as another arrow exploded in the doorway.

Starfire was thrown hard against a crate knocking more on top of her. Tempest lifted her from the rubble and slammed her against the wall. The pipes in the wall burst and water spewed against them, the liquid bent against gravity and surrounded her head in a bubble of water. Starfire took a gulp of the water and choked in the bubble. A blast of green energy exploded from her eyes bursting the bubble and hitting Tempest in the chest.

Menos fired more rounds at his teammates before Raven forcefully pulled his back from the door and dragged him to the shadows in the corner. During his time in Dakota Menos had learned two things. One was that he didn't like being dragged along in the air and the other was that he hated shadow walking. It wasn't possible to breath in the shadow world but is also wasn't possible to suffocate.

When they exited the realm they stood behind Tempest and Bee. Menos raised his weapon but his brother grabbed his wrist.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

Every time Cyborg took another step the entire metal structure shook. It whined in protest when he jumped back to avoid Gizmo's disk-like energy blast. The short teen hovered in the air in a tube like devise with twinjets on either side of it.

"Well if it isn't the tin-man and look! There's Dorothy and Toto." He taunted. The structure gave another whine as a Mammoth jumped into their path.

"Lets bring this place down!" He called slamming his fists into the steps as a red-eyed Jinx sent purple sparks down them from the top of the stairs. Cyborg leaped at Mammoth as the entire staircase fell from under his feet; the two fell with it. Gear and Static barely managed to jump over the rail guard. Static's disk unfolded from his boots and Gear's blades fired.

This time it was Static and Gear who had to dodge Gizmo's blasts. Gizmo dived after a fleeing Gear firing as he went. Gear twisted in the air and returned fire with his gauntlets. The purple energy shot one of the jets from Gizmo's tyre. Before he fell too far he discarded the tubing and a pair of metal bat-like wings unfolded from his backpack firing another set of jets.

"Great." Gear complained.

Static avoided the streams of purple energy coming from Jinx's hands. He didn't know what it was but he figured not getting hit by it was a wise decision. The fact that when it hit the wall on the opposite side of the hanger the wall would simply fall apart may have influenced this decision.

The bottom of the hanger was almost completely engulfed in flames. The burning skeleton of the helicopter was knocked aside as Cyborg crashed into it. Mammoth ran at the fallen hero and attempted to kick him as he rose to his knees. Cyborg blocked the attack and countered with a hard uppercut to his chin. Mammoth staggered back and received a sonic blast from Cyborg's cannon.

Two metal razor edged hoops unfolded from Gear's gauntlets, which he threw at the pursuing Gizmo. The smaller tech dodged the disks and continued firing his own weapons. Gear avoided several more shots before one finally connected with one of his Jetblades. He felt Backpack's nanobots get to repairs but not fast enough to prevent him from crashing into a wall and landed on one of the levels. Gizmo swung around in the air and flew back towards is mark until the hoops curved back on themselves and sliced through Gizmos wings. He flew at the wall but a set of four mechanical spider legs sprung from his pack and caught him. Two of the legs stood against the wall and the others against the metal surface of the level holding Gizmo between them.

"What!" Gear said exasperated.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

She-bang threw another troop across the large room. She spun and connected the heel of her foot into the side of another's head, shattering the helmet he wore. The three of them had followed the doorway the troops had come from only to walk into a large yellow training room filled with more.

Blacklash was a flurry of movement. Tentacles snapped back and forth swiping groups of soldiers aside. The attacks of anyone that got close enough to him were simply ignored and the attacker quickly neutralized. A larger group of them charged at him at once but jumped to one side as a plume of fire rushed towards him. The explosion struck him head on propelling him into the distant wall.

The troops scattered as Hot-Streak's flames flicked out at Feral. She froze in panic and was hit by the attack being burned intensity. Hot-Streak turned his attention to She-Bang. His hands ignited in flames, which he threw at her. With a swipe of her hand his attacks were extinguished in mid-air. She-Bang leapt into the air at him only meet a wall of H.I.V.E troops.

The mass of people forced her to the ground. She managed to throw several of them off of her but in the end there were just too many. Blacklash's tentacles wrapped themselves around the troops and easily plucked them off. The troops found themselves hurled across the room into a wall.

Feral's burns healed extraordinarily quick and her face returned to its former appearance. With a growl she armed and launched one of her arrows at the fiery Meta. The Trap Cap head bound him in its tentacles. Hot-streak's body combusted in flames and the metal holding him melted away. Cursing to herself Feral drew a sidearm but had to avoid another fireball before she could use it.

Several of Backlash's tentacle grappled at Hot-Streak and forced him to his knee's. Hot-Streak tried to use is powers to escape but the black material had long since adapted to his flames.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

Watching Más and Menos fighting one another was akin to watching cartoons. The scene where two characters would become blurs of speed in a fight and kick up a cloud of dust. Raven could hear the furniture in other rooms ratting from the vibrations the twins were causing. She didn't even attempt to follow what was happening in their tussle. Occasionally one of the two would catch the other in a hold briefly slowing the pace of the fight before they escaped and the chaos re-ensued.

Bee and Arsenal were not so easily distracted. Both pulled their weapons on Raven and fired. Raven's eyes blazed into darkness and directed her magic to the attacks. Both the arrow and energy blast were affected by her powers and changed their course. The two avoided Raven and spun around her towards her opponents. The blunt arrowhead struck Bee in the shoulder as she tried to dodge but the charge it held worked just as well wherever it hit. She dropped to the floor.

Arsenal was quicker and nimbly avoided Bee's energy sting then use his bow to sweep Raven's feet from under her. She fell but her powers stopped her before she hit the floor.

Menos's back hit the ground hard. His brother pressed his knee into his throat, trying to chock the life out of him. Red faced, Menos managed to pull Feral's second spare weapon from its holster and press the barrel to Más's chin. With a red flash a single round knocked Más unconscious. Menos pushed his brother's body off him and turned to look at Arsenal and Raven. She was once again on her feet but Speedy was running down the hallway, equipping what he recognised as an exploding arrow. He pulled himself to his feet and activated the device on his arm that Gear had supplied him with.

Gear had constructed the object hastily and had warned him of its flaws. The key one being the power cell. Gear did not have a power source strong enough to keep it working longer then a few seconds. While it would surprise to anyone who knew about his and Mas's weakness it wouldn't be a very long one.

Menos ran down the hallway after Arsenal. Edging towards the wall as he went he finally ran up it once he met it. Once horizontal he continued edging towards his right this time meeting the ceiling. His and Arsenal's heads crossed though his was upside-down. He continued to run the short distance to the end of the hallway where her ran down the wall and back towards a surprised Arsenal.

He barrelled into his teammate just as Gear's whirring devise gave a sputter and died. By the time he carried Arsenal back to Raven he had returned to a normal speed. Arsenal fell to Raven's feet and felt her palm touch the side of his head. He closed his heavy eyes let sleep envelope him.

"Not so useless am I." Menos said to her.

"Lets see how long you can keep not being useless." She replied walking over to the hole Starfire had created. Just as her head looked down into it a geyser of water exploded from it catching her full in the face. The water soon flooded the level forcing Menos to kick hard to stay aloft. He searched for Raven or his teammates but found neither. He soon found himself fighting a current as the water began to fall back into the hole. He took a beep breath before he was pulled under and forced down with the water.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

Gear ducked and rolled as one of Gizmo's mechanical legs swatted at him. Sending his plan to Backpack the computer reached out with one of its delicate metal tentacles and fired the laser that was at its end. Gizmo's four legs shuffled back narrowly avoiding the red beam that arched through the material of the platform they stood on.

Gear began to back up and threw a Trap Cap at his opponent. Gizmo swatted the grenade aside with a metallic limp and began his pursuit. The moment he passed the scorch marks of Gear's laser attack he used the same attack again this time widely missing Gizmo. It took Gizmo a moment to realize that with the platform cut behind him and now again before him there was nothing holding his section of it up.

"Crud!" He screamed as the section collapsed under him. By the time he thought to grab onto the wall with his spider-like limbs he had already landed roughly on the platform below.

Cyborg's metallic arm blocked the blow of Mammoth's metal pipe. He jumped back a Mammoth swung the now misshaped pipe again. Once he found an opening Cyborg threw his fist at his jaw before tackling him into the base of one of the platform structures. The platforms offered a long whine before it slowly started to lean away from the wall. Cyborg's eye bulged as it began to fall down on top of him.

Gear ran at the gap he had caused and leaped as far as he could before the remained of the level he stood on was ripped from the wall by the collapsing structure. Static soon found himself with a passenger as Jinx leaped at him from the collapsing level. He held onto her as he flew higher to avoid the catastrophe. He landed on one of the few platform levels still standing and eased his grip on her. To his surprise she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

"Shame, you're a good kisser." She said after breaking the kiss. Her fist flew up to meet his stunned jaw.

Gizmo pulled the laser ender tentacle from Backpack.

"Just try that again amateur." He mocked.

"Fool you once shame on me, fool you twice shame on you." Gear smiled as the same bladed hoops he had thrown earlier severed Gizmo's spider legs from his back and flew into his waiting hands. The two blades then folded back into his gauntlets. Gizmo fell to the ground with a huff enticing a moan of protest from it. Gear threw another Cap at the teen binding him up. Gizmo glared up at Gear.

"Any more trick?" Gear asked. Gizmo's own backpack encased him in a metal ball that broke the Caps tentacles. From this central form four thick limbs extended outwards creating two arms and legs. The robotic structure stood at seven feet and must have weighed over a ton. A hatch in the chest piece slid open to reveal Gizmo seated inside a glass dome.

"Oh come on!" Gear moaned.

Cyborg pulled himself to the top of a particularly large pile of steel debris. He surveyed the damaged hanger looking for evidence of Mammoth. The giant leaped from under the pile Cyborg stood on and tackled him from the rear. The two fell from the mountain and crashed into it side part way down and rolling the rest of the way to the bottom.

Once the two came to rest Mammoth wasted no time collecting a long steel bar. Using it as a battering ram Mammoth ran at Cyborg and knocked him back. Cyborg grabbed the end of the bar to defend himself but the attack still pushed him back a few feet. He lifted the shaft vertically over his head, raising Mammoth with it. When he lost his grip the meta-human fell downwards at Cyborg's sonic cannon.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

Blacklash grabbed the sides of his head as he felt someone rip through his mental barriers.

"Run!" He yelled before losing himself.

He felt his arm raise and point towards She-bang. Several whips lash from his forearm against her. The tentacles he had around Hot-Streak slacked and instead flew at Feral. He tried to pull them back but his body no longer responded to him.

Taken by surprise the tentacles picked She-bang up and slammed her into a wall, Feral however was almost impossible to take by surprise. Even though she was not looking at him she felt his tentacles coming towards her. She was able to avoid his strikes with apparent ease even though they moved to fast to see.

Feral rolled again as a thick heavy tentacle slammed into the ground. More whips exploded from this larger one, she dodged most but was caught lightly in the shoulder. She felt blood seep it way down her arm. The wound healed but the blood continued to stick her uniform to her arm. Her claws emerged from their sheaths and she barked a growl at him in warning.

It sounded as pathetic to her as it did to the one controlling him. She knew she had weapons that would harm him but once she used them he would adapt and there was no way she was going to kill him. With great reluctance she turned and leaped at the wall, burying her diamond tipped claws into it. She quickly pulled herself up, pulled them from the wall and again dug her claws in higher, repeating the process until she neared a higher level with amazing speed. From the level a person could look down on the training taking-place. Before she reached it Blacklash easily leaped the distance and stuck against the wall she was scaling, the tiny hairs he produced clinging to it to hold him up.

With another growl she leaped from her position back to the ground swiping at Blacklash's face as she went. Her claws sliced his skin with some difficulty spilling a thin blue liquid. The wound healed after a moment and his skin rippled as the message to adapt spread across his body.

She-bang had made a discovery. Blacklash's tentacles could detach from his body keeping his victim, in this case She-bang, tied up. She flexed her arms as much as she could and felt the ropes begin to give way. With a shock the tentacles rippled and tightened their grip. As the ripple spread the tentacles moulded themselves over her body becoming one large blanket that hardened into a cocoon. Only her head remained uncovered. Apparently even his separated flesh could adapt.

The moment Feral landed she had to leap to the side to avoid Hot-Streak's flames. The fire never touched her but she felt panic grip her heart. She didn't have time to stop as yet another attack rushed at her this time from the higher viewing level. While she couldn't see her attacker, while dodging the pulse of red energy, her senses told her all about him.

From his sent she could tell her was a clean, older, white male who had recently eaten a salad. His natural sent also seemed to be mixed heavily with man-made materials. Her hearing picked up several mechanical sounds coming from him including one that was similar to a pacemaker. Whatever apparatus she possessed that allowed her to read people's emotions told her he was confident but cautious. Feral turned to look at him but already knew who he was.

Most of Brother Blood's body was covered with the same machinery that maintained Cyborg's life. Blood had stolen the technology sometime ago in order to enhance his already formidable mental powers as well as his physical ability. It was these mental powers that had wrenched control of Blacklash's body from him and easily incapacitated Feral. His psychological assault caused her to crumple on her feet and drop to the ground with a scream.

- - -

**H.I.V.E School**

Gear leaped from the platform and fired his functional Jetblade. The devise would not allow him to fly by itself but it did slow his decent long enough for him to reach another platform that was still holding onto the wall. He continued to run across it and jumped from the other side as a large bolt of green energy slammed into it.

"Backpack execute code: Man of Steel!" He yelled as he fell and crashed into the ground. A familiar liquid seeped from Backpack and covered Gear in a layer of metal. Gizmo's robotic foot landed on him. Gizmo then used his mechanical arm to pick Gear up and throw across the hanger wreckage. Mammoth lifted Cyborg over his head and threw him away. The two met shoulder to shoulder in mid-air and landed together.

The looked up at each other for a moment before looking beyond one another. Both raised their right arm and aimed at the other's opponent.

"Look out!" They both yelled. Cyborg's sonic cannon blast hit Gizmo's battle suit in the shoulder while Gear's purple one connected with Mammoth's chest.

"This is going well." Gear said rising to his feet only to be tackled down again by Mammoth. Cyborg rolled to the side as Gizmo's armour fired a green energy blast at him. His shoulders spit to the sides to reveal a row of missiles. The missiles rushed at Gizmo and exploded on impact.

Gear broke Mammoth's hold on him, grasped the sides of his head and brought his helmeted forehead into his nose. He tucked his arms under Mammoth's body and fired his Gauntlets throwing him off. When Mammoth got to his feet he found himself looking down the barrel of Gear's Cap Launcher. Gear fired a Wrap Cap, a Trap Cap designed for super strong individuals, at him. Mammoth gave a roar of protest before falling to the ground.

Gizmo slammed Cyborg's back into the ground several times before Gear could help. He jumped on the suits back and repeatable struck the glass dome Gizmo resided in with his armoured hand. Gizmo staggered back away from Cyborg because of the force of Gear's attack. Cyborg sat up on the floor and aimed his cannon at Gizmo. The blast knocked the battle suit of it feet and to the floor. Gear was able to use his one functioning and one semi-repaired Jetblades to fly head over heels from Gizmo's back to land on his chest when he crashed.

Gear raised his pair of purple glowing gauntlets over his head and brought them down onto the transparent dome that protected the small tech. The glass shattered under the blow leaving Gizmo exposed. Gear easily lifted the struggling teen and crushed his backpack and utility belt in his palm.

"Let me go you sub rated, half-wit genius!" He screamed.

"You're a mouthy little sprite aren't ya." Gear responded while tying his hands behind his back with a Monadnock cuff. He carried him over to the apprehended Mammoth and dropped him next to him.

"Where did that come from?" Cyborg asked Gear indicating his armour. The protective covering coated him like a second skin making it appear that he and his cloths had turned into metal while his exposed technology remained unchanged.

"One of Backpack's features is a number of pre-programmed nanobots." Gear explained. "The rest of my team is on, what's left of, the roof."

Cyborg turned to his own teams tracking bugs.

"Mine too. I don't like that."

"What do we do, walk into a trap?" Gear asked.

"You don't have much choice." Said a voice. Behind them a red-eyed She-bang vault to the top of pile of scrape metal. "Got a message for ya hunk. Get to roof or you and the teen prodigy will have to start a new Titan group."

She-bang's powerful legs launched her high into the air and into a wall. She kicked of from it and pulled out one of her Tonfas. The repel stuck fast to the ceiling allowing her to swing through the hole.

"Did she just call me hunk?" Cyborg asked.

"She is under mind control." Gear responded with a smirk.

"Can you carry me up there by yourself?"

Once Gear was airborne he fired the purple energy his gauntlet produced at Cyborg catching him in a beam of light. The light would allow Gear to pull Cy into the air with him.

"Do we have a plan?" Gear asked him as they neared the hole above them.

"I thought we'd just wing it."

"An inspired scheme." Gear finished as they landed on the roof. What he saw was the most intimidating scene he had ever laid eyes on. Brother Blood stood ahead of a gathering of red-eyed meta-humans. Next to him stood Hot-Streak, who's eyes were not just red but burning, and an also red eyed Jinx stood by his other side. Behind him were both the Dakota Titans and the Titans East teams. Raven and Starfire stood at the head of these two teams.

"Cyborg, so good to see you, how long as it been?" Blood asked.

"About a lifetime sooner then I would have liked." Cyborg responded.

"Then why come?" He grinned.

"You have my teammates, we want them back."

"So you're here to rescue them." Blood's smile widened. Realisation hit Cyborg.

"No, we're not." He said. Gear looked at his in question. "You wanted us here, all of us."

"My original plan was to capture both The Titan and the Titan East teams but when I stopped in Bludhaven Menos couldn't find Nightwing. You see I have been subtly controlling his actions since I defeated them in Steel City. We came to this base I had been constructing to continue with my plan without you. If Menos hadn't ran into you Gear none of this would be happening and you would have noticed the disappearance of any Meta-human who happened to be revealed." Blood explained.

"Why did you need them?" Gear asked.

"To beat the best you fight them with mind controlled puppets of the best."

"You're a little kuku aren't ya?" Gear said. Brother Blood's eyes exploded with a red glow and Gear was thrown into the roof by a telekinetic blast. Cyborg's arm morphed into a cannon, which he aimed at Blood. Blacklash's tentacles lifted him off of his feet and slammed him into the ground. Cyborg was amazed at how strong the binds were as they pushed him through the building creating another hole in the roof. Blacklash lifted him back through the hole and forced him to his knees on the rooftop.

"I am perfectly sane!" He roared. Gear was pulled up off his back and also arranged to kneel next to Cyborg. Blood regained his composure before looking at Blacklash. "Unfortunately I will have to dispose of you Cyborg, and Blacklash here. I am having to use far too much force to keep him under control. Every time I try to move to a more passive form of control his mind creates new defences against me. It is to taxing to continually suppress him and of course you are immune to me aren't you."

Brother Blood's eyes glowed again causing Cyborg's cannon to explode in a shower of sparks. Cyborg screamed in pain. Gear was pulled over to Blood and floated just before him.

"Just you left." Blood grinned as his eyes again began to glow.

"You don't want to go inside my head." Gear warned. Blood just smiled wider and pushed his way in. The moment he got a glimpse his smile was washed away and he violently pulled back only to find Gear pulling him back in. "Now that you in here you aren't going anywhere!"

Blood's mind was pulled further into Gear's and he could do nothing to shield himself from it. He could not look away or pull back. He let out a scream of frustration as he absorbed Gear's thoughts.

"Whoa." Static said as Blood lost all control over his puppets.

"That was most unpleasant!" Starfire shrieked.

"Gotta agree with the orange girl." She-bang said.

Blacklash released Cyborg and dissolved his tentacles. "What is he doing?" He asked. Both Gear and Brother Blood were floating just above the building with red energy flashing between them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Blood suddenly screamed before both he and Gear fell to the floor. "The word "set" has more definitions than any other word in the English language. The volume of the Earth's moon is the same as the volume of the Pacific Ocean. Australia is the only continent without an active volcano. There are two credit cards for every person in the United States. Moon was Buzz Aldrin's mother's maiden name."

"Oookay?" Bee wondered allowed.

"…The strongest muscle in the body is the tongue. The longest word in the English language is pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis meaning a lung disease caused by the inhalation of silica dust. The Earth weighs around 6,588,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (any clue how to spell that?) tons. The butler did it!…"

"He didn't have the grey matter to be in my head." Gear said lying on the ground.

"…The word 'byte' is a contraction of 'by eight'. The term "the whole 9 yards" came from world war two fighter pilots in the South Pacific. When arming their airplanes on the ground, the .50 calibre machine gun ammo belts measured exactly 27 feet, before being loaded into the fuselage. If the pilots fired all their ammo at a target, it got "the whole 9 yards". …"

"What happened to him?" Cyborg asked.

"His minds crashed. He can't think fast enough to process the information I forced into his head. He should be fine once he gets through it all." Gear answered still lying on the roof. He hadn't moved since he had hit the floor.

"You okay there?" Static asked him.

"I'll be fine. Now if you don't mind I'm just going to slip into a coma for a bit." He said before losing consciousness.

- - -

**Jump City Titan Tower**

Richie awoke to the soft beeping of a heart monitor. He opened his eye a crack to look at the green pulsing line that represented his heartbeats. His eyes opened wider and his hand flew to his face when he realized he wasn't wearing his helmet. Thankfully his hand found a different mask over his face.

"Its one of Changeling's old ones." Raven said. "Static put it on so none of us have seen your face."

Richie sat up and checked that the mask sufficiently concealed his face. Once satisfied the climbed from the bed and looked out of the rooms window.

"You're at the Titan Tower in Jump City." She explained.

"Blood?" He asked her.

"He was moved to an institute for the criminally insane in Gotham. He's been spitting out random information since you did whatever it was you did to him."

"The others that were with him?"

"Well they were sent to prison."

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe half a day. Static contacted your parents and informed them you would be staying at his house for the night." Raven explained. Richie found his helmet and after turning away from Raven replaced his mask with it.

"Where is he?"

"On the roof with the rest of your team."

"Can you show me?"

Raven just nodded as the shadows around him jumped up at him. When he could finally see and breath again he found himself on the roof of the large 'T'. What he found was She-bang and Cyborg facing off with Feral and Beast Boy on a basketball court.

While holding the ball Cyborg's hand launched from his wrist and punched the board behind their net. He released the sphere and allowed it to fall through the basket.

"Booyah." He cheered.

Feral picked up the ball and readied her stance. She went to move forward but stopped suddenly before making a step. She turned her head to look behind her before turning back to her opposition.

"You're gonna love this." She smirked before throwing the ball high into the air. Before the ball reached the pinnacle of its climb a strong wind blew from behind and pushed it forward. On its downward travel it passed through the basket without hitting the rim. Feral grinned widely and took her bow.

"Show off." She-bang said picking up the ball. With a burst of speed she was suddenly past both Feral and Changeling. She leaped up and easily slam-dunked the ball. When she landed she jumped back the length of the court and landed next to Cyborg.

"I'm marrying this girl." Cyborg said.

"Play your cards right Hunk." She smiled at him.

"Hey guys. Where's Black." Gear said making his presence known.

"Hey Gear, you're awake." Static said walking over to him and performing their handshake. "Black's still in Dakota. That guy's not very social and a little snarky. Reminds me of Batman a little"

"Okay, so which side am I on." Gear asked turning towards the court. He picked up the ball and joined She-bang and Cyborg. When he turned to face Feral, Changeling and now Static he noticed that Beast Boy had a number of shallow scratches across his neck and even a bite mark. "What happened to you?"

"He was kind enough to offer me his bed for the night." Feral explained with a smirk. Changeling 's face split into a wide grin.

"…I didn't need that." Gear said shaking his head.

- - -

**Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane**

"Eating celery burns more calories than consumed. Replacing an electric water heater with a solar model can reduce water heat costs by fifty to eighty percent every year - and over the twenty-year life of the equipment, more than fifty tons of carbon dioxide emissions will be displaced. The microwave was invented after a researcher walked by a radar tube and a chocolate bar melted in his pocket. The tallest tree on the planet, a giant redwood that soars 370 feet into the California sky, is still growing." Blood muttered from his bed. A small purple orb bounced into the room through the window and with a pop revealed a well build black boy in a tracksuit and an older well groomed man in a tuxedo. The man looked down at Blood and shook his head.

"What's up with the veg?" The boy asked.

"He did something very foolish that I tried to warned him would happen." The man answered.

"Why the big dude what 'im still. He look done for."

"Oh he'll recover. A normal mind would have been shattered but our friend's here is well disciplined."

"You wanna pick up F-stop?" The boy continued taking both Brother Blood and the mans arms.

"No. Ebon will see to his other half."

**- - -End of Blood and Fire- - -**

**AN**

**A review from **_Lighthawk610_

love your story, Questions, is Nina one of your creation? How much money does Gear have? does he give the others a salary bacause Farel can't be on patrol and at work at the same time and V at one point had to get a job, where can I get my own predator?

**Wow…that's a lot of questions.**

**No. Nina is a character from the show. For a time she was a Bang Baby called Timezone who by the end of the episode (_Flashback_) had used her power to prevent herself being one.**

**A fair bit. I don't know how much it would be in America but he is quite comfortable.**

**He would give the others money if they needed it but its not like he employs them or anything. Most of the money goes to making more money and funding their activates.**

**As far as I am aware there are no real bikes that can leap from standstill and drive on the side of buildings. A Predator is a creation of my own. Sorry.**


	6. Lampyris Noctiluca

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Foley Residence**

"Steven Mandragora was today found guilt of initiating the city wide crime spree just three chapters ago. With the aid of the Dakota Titans the police were able to apprehend and trial almost all of Mandragora's cohorts…"

Richie swiftly kicked the machine that was causing him so much bother when the anchorwoman referred to their team as a Titan group. Where did that come from? The think cluttered before finally resurrecting itself and begin spinning again. He shook his head in relief and began packing up his tool kit.

"I got it going mum." He said to the woman seated at the table. She looked down from the TV towards the washing machine. She smiled gratefully at him and downed her tea quickly.

"Thank you honey. I may get this lot done before your father gets home." She told him.

"Mum, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Richie started. His mother made another round of tea before sitting with him at the table. "I've been doing some work for a company called Wayne Enterprises, programming mainly, I also do their website and they've even put some of my designs into production."

His mother looked strangely at him as he continued.

"Well I've received payment for the products and well…its more then enough to by a new washing machine." He explained.

His mother continued to stare at him before finally responding.

"W-when did this start?" She asked him.

"A few weeks ago. I was asked to design something for them and, well, it just started there."

"Why did they come to you?" She asked. Time for a lie.

"I have a friend who works there. I've been helping him with some of his work every now and then. He convinced them to give me a chance and they gave me a small project. I've been doing bigger and bigger one's ever since."

His mother seemed to be digesting this.

"You should save your money for your studies." She told him.

"I've made a quite bit of money, I've got enough to put myself through University and to pay off the mortgage on the house.

At this she raised her eyebrows.

"Even if I do run out of money Wayne Enterprises have offered me a grant to pay for my studies. As long as I work for them once I finish that is. But I doubt I'll need it. I just want you to know that I can help with stuff now."

- - -

**Dakota -: The next day :-**

Feral loved her bike. Even before Gear added his upgrades she loved pushing the vehicle to its limits. Currently she was riding the Predator up the side of a building. She drove off the side off the building and flew into the air. Her wheels found the wall of the neighbouring structure and glue fast to it. Once her front wheel touched the edge of the roof she lifted her rear wheel into the air and pivoted round. Her rear wheel fell back so her bike rested on the barrier that surrounded the roof. She may not understand how Gear's physics matrix worked but she sure knew how to use it.

She somersaulted over the front of her bike and balancer herself on the buildings rim. Feral walked to the corner and sat down looking over the city. She focused on the sounds around her and swept her eyes across the landscape. Her eyesight picked up every detail the city had to offer.

It was difficult to pinpoint which of her senses discovered it first. Her ears picked up the crackle and the roar of fire. Her nose filled with the smell of burning fuel and other incendiaries. Her skin felt the heat of the fames. Her eyes picked up the flickering light as it rose into the air. She felt her heart quicken as she looked into those flames. Feral pulled her Shock Box from her Fang laden belt and lifted it to her mouth.

"Is anyone on patrol? I've just discovered a fire." She said into it.

"This is Gear. Can't you deal with it, we're all in class." He whispered after a pause.

"It's a fire, I don't do fire." She responded. "I freeze up. Must be some effect of the gas because I was never afraid of it before." After a lengthy silence Gear returned to the line. She could hear his Jetblades in the background.

"Is this fear of fire something I should know about?" He asked in a normal tone.

"Maybe, I didn't notice it until Hot-Streak tried to roast me the other day. I could have avoided his fireball but I just froze up." Feral explained over the line.

"Maybe some sort of primal fear. Animals are usually discouraged by fire so maybe you are too."

"Stop analysing me and get to that fire…did you just compare me to an animal?" She asked.

"I've seen you eat, you're an animal." He said.

- - -

**Dakota**

Gear pulled himself to a stop before the burning building. Hovering in the air he pulled his Launcher from Backpack and aimed it at the highest level. Satisfied the structure contained no life he pulled the trigger causing a Riot Cap to fire into the building. The Riot Cap was actually designed to be used against a large crowd of people. It was the same size and shape as any of his other Caps but contained over 700 pounds of compressed water. By launching it into the top floor he flooded the level and all the levels below. He fired several more into various windows, effectively extinguishing the fire on several more levels.

Gear grinned to himself and landed next to the fire service.

"You all okay down here." He asked them.

"Yeah, but this was the third fire in the area." The white-capped fire fighter explained. Frowning Gear turned back to the charred building and began scanning. He picked up traces of chemicals in the air so fired his Jetblades to float up to the trail. After switching his visor through several modes he finally found one that showed the unidentified chemical stream as a yellow particle trail.

The vapour appeared to circle the burnt building several times before heading off into the distance, following another trail that must have been the things arrival. Gear had Backpack analyse the chemical waste hoping to discover something about it.

While Backpack sent his findings to his computers at the headquarters he turned in the sky and followed the vapour trail to their source.

- - -

**Headquarters**

"The chemicals are consistent with an experimental super coolant. Why would that be in the sky?" Gear asked himself. He sat at his place by the numerous computer monitors. "Maybe some sort of jet propulsion."

He had followed the trail to a not completely surprising, though confusing, source. Alva Industries was the company that was responsible for the Big Bang and gave birth to all the Bang Babies. He and Static had had numerous encounters with Edwin Alva, the company's founder. Why Edwin would want to instigate the arsons in the area was a mystery though.

It took Gear seconds to hack his way past Alva's latest firewalls. He went straight to Edwin's e-mail records, using the encryption key he solved long ago. Alva had made a sizable offer on the area twice both had been turned down. Further investigation revealed Edwin's plans to build a complex there. Not good. The headquarters he and the others used was just outside the build zone. It could all to easily be revealed by an over exited explosion. In fact their HQ was actually under the land Alva wanted to buy. The idea of operating out of Alva's property did not sit well with Gear.

"So he does some damage, decreases the property value, forcing the owner to sell to the highest bidder he can." Gear thought aloud. "How to prove it?"

A beeping from his helmet dragged his attention from the monitors. He pulled a Shock Box from his belt and redirected the connection from Backpack to it.

"Gear." He announced.

"This is Blacklash. Can you tap a phone?" John asked.

"Yes but any information you obtain from it wont stand up in court." Gear warned.

"I just need to know where this guys getting his supply from." Blacklash said.

"What's the address?" Gear asked. Once he had the address Gear hacked into Dakota PD's system but stopped once he got there. "Dakota's finest already have one set and a warrant to go with. Back out before you wreck it for them."

"Already done." Blacklash said over the line. An idea hit Gear as he did.

"Since your plans have just been cancelled, how would you like a spot of covert data retrieval?" He asked grinning.

- - -

**Alva Industries -: Far to Early to be Awake :-**

The white-coated lab tech yawned as he pulled his car into the parking lot. He easily found a space and quickly pulled into it. Shutting down the engine he laid back onto the headrest and closed his eyes for a moment. A moment later he was out of the car and stuck underneath it by a black glue of some sort. Before he could yell a similar substance covered his mouth and clamped his lips together.

Minutes later the same man passed through security with his identification and fingerprints. He walked calmly into the building and found a quite place to talk apparently to himself.

"So where do I go from her?" Blacklash's voice said. His Shock Box was hidden under his skin close to his face.

"The top secret work is done in a basement level." Gear's voice responded. "I couldn't find any references to the super coolant in the files I could hack so it must be off the main network and in an internal system. The top secret one."

Blacklash looked at the security clearance on his borrowed ID card. _Not high enough _he thought. He walked around the complex until he found a large man with the clearance he needed step into an elevator. A black tentacle forced itself between the sliding doors before they closed and opened them to revealing Blacklash to the man. When the next group of people looked into the cart they found an unconscious tech mysteriously larger then any of them remembered.

Blacklash pinned his new card against his chest and looked at himself in a reflective piece of kit. After a little work his new face was a passable copy of its owner. He walked the corridors until he found a room with the large scientists name on it. He swiped his swiped card along the reader but the door refused to unlock. He scanned it for a moment and found the problem. He needed a key as well. John pressed his finger against the keyhole and allowed a trickle of his skin to flow into it. The tiny tentacle moved and after a moment the lock clicked. Swiping the card again he gained entry. He closed and locked the door behind him and sat down at the scientist's desk.

"I'm in an office in the basement." He said to Gear after removing the Shock Box from its hiding place. A small stick flicked out of the Box.

"Put that in a USB port." Gear said.

"A what?" He asked. Gear smacked his forehead. Some photographic memory, John had amnesia.

"Close to the computer screen should be a tall box it's connected to."

"Kay. There's a row of four holes that say USB near them."

"That'll be it." Gear said as he gained access to the computer system. A knock on the door brought Blacklash away from the computer screen.

"I know you're in there Bill! I saw you." A woman's voice called. _Damn_ Blacklash thought. After turning off the computer monitor he walked up to the door and opened it. A smaller woman pushed her way into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bad Bill!" She said slapping him round the head. "I told you to come straight to my room this morning. You're going to force me to use the paddle you know."

_You have got to be kidding!_ His mind screamed.

"Now be a good boy and let me play with your wittle willy." She pressed her hand between his legs but frowned when she found no lump.

"Sorry about this." Blacklash said without moving the faces lips. Black tentacles erupted from his chest and wrapped themselves around her wrists, ankles and mouth. The tentacles then carried her over to a wall where they stuck her against it. She struggled against the bonds but couldn't free herself; John would have to remember to release her before he got to far.

"Hurry up!" He said to the tech over his laughter.

"Right sorry. I think this is interesting." He said. Blacklash turned his monitor back on. "Project: Lampyris. Look at the name of the designer and test pilot."

"Garfield Lynns?"

"The Firefly. He's a former pyrotechnics engineer and diagnosed pyromaniac. He's on probation from Railgrave prison, as long as his nose is clean and keeps a steady job. Looks like he's being designing a more advanced version of his Firefly suit for Alva." A black and yellow costume with a sizable glowing hub on the back appeared on the screen. "Wrist mounted flamethrowers and heat beams, Fire starter grenades, night vision, re-breather…this things an arsonists wet dream. Don't even get me started on that jet pack, no way that things environmentally friendly.

"Focus!" Black snapped. "Does this prove anything?"

"No, Edwin's got the money to pull off a 'they stole it from me' ploy. But if I show this to the current owner he may not be to happy with Edwin, unhappy enough to not sell him the land and maybe, just maybe sell it to someone who's offer isn't quite as high." Gear grinned.

- - -

**Edwin Alva's Office**

"What do you mean you got a better offer!" Edwin stood up and shouted down the phone. "I see. Project Lampyris. I've never heard of it."

Edwin slammed the phone down on the receiver. He took a deep breath a picked the phone up again.

"Debbie, inform Mr. Lynns and his test flyers that I'm terminating their employ. Make sure all the designs he developed are saved before hand though."

"Right away Mr. Alva." His secretary responded. Minutes later an explosion was heard in the basement.

- - -

**Headquarters**

"Be sure to thank Bruce for the loan when you get a chance." Gear said over the phone.

"Master Bruce does expect to be repaid." Alfred reminded him.

"Sure, next space station I build will be on the house." He joked.

"Indeed." The always-proper butler responded. "Now if you'll excuse me I have dinner for four superheroes to prepare." Gear did a quick count in his head.

"I count three at the most?"

"Master Bruce has recruited Green Lantern to help explain why Master Tim an Batgirl cannot join the League."

"I get Robin…but Batgirl's got to be older then me and I've had the offer." Gear said.

"As a founding member Batman has many duties with the League, duties that take him away from Gotham. He wants Batgirl to focus her efforts closer to home as it were. Now I really must go."

"Sorry, nice talking to you." Gear said before placing the phone on the receiver only to pick it back up again. He had already sent the number into the phone by the time he held it to his ear.

"Hawkins." A woman's voice rang.

"Good evening Ms Hawkins my name is Jeeves." Richie said doing his best to imitate Alfred's voice. "I've called to inform you that you have won a date with the superhero Gear of Dakota. All you have to do is ring 555-123456-000 and beg the boy who answers for one."

"Virgil! The nerds on the phone!" Sharon called to his brother.

"How did you know?" He asked mockingly.

"The British accent." She answered. "That and you gave me your number."

"Foiled again." He said.

"You trying to take over the world Rich?" Virgil's voice said. "You do know that stopping evil supergeniuses is what we superheroes do best."

"Like you could stop me if I tried. No I was just messing with your sister. You doing anything?" He asked.

"No but can you do something for me?" Virgil asked.

"Depends what it is."

"I've been hearing this screeching higher up in the electro-magnetic spectrum. Could you find out what it is because I can't hear the police band with it going off."

"I'll see what I can do." Gear said exited about having a new project. He hung up the phone and walked over to his collection of radio equipment. After a little trial and error he was able to pick up the signal. He immediately recognized a repeating pattered so had Backpack create a digital copy he could play with. He easily decoded the message.

Please come to my office as soon as you figure this out. My son's been kidnapped.

- - -

**Alva Industries**

"Increase security in all my buildings. Make sure the tabloids don't get wind of my sons disappearance and if any of the Titans show up, bring them to me immediately!" Alva ordered his secretary and security head as he walked into his office.

"You know, we don't actually call ourselves Titans. We don't have any official affiliation with them either." Gear said from behind Alva's desk.

"How did you get in here!" The officer yelled.

"Your security sucks. Now what's this about your son?"

"Firefly took him!" Edwin snapped.

"Don't you mean employee number 653068689?" Gear responded referring to Garfield Lynns employee identification number.

"Trust me. His employment here has been terminated." Alva said.

"That'll show him." Gear mocked.

"This is my son! I'll do anything to get him back."

"Anything? It just so happens I have a number of debt that need paying off." Well one but he didn't need to know that.

"Aren't heroes supposed to help people for free?" Alva sneered.

"You aren't people and the others have complimentary powers, I need hardware to stay in business."

"Fine, anything just help my son."

"Hmm…" Gear moaned. "Where was he taken from?"

"Right out of his classroom at The Vanmoor Institute. It's a school that I fund."

"I know the place. How long?"

"Three hours and twenty six minutes." The security head responded begrudgingly.

"The chemical trail I followed last time will have dispersed to much to track by now. I'll have to try a different tact." Gear thought aloud. He pulled a thin tube from his belt and put it on the large desk. "If anything comes up you can contact me on that."

"He's been attacking Mr Alva's company as well." The security man entered quickly.

"I don't care about the company right now!" Alva snapped.

"There may be hope for you yet Alva." Gear said walking over to the large open window. He fired his blades towards one of his secret entrances.

- - -

**Headquarters**

Gear absorbed the information his computer was displaying through his implant and read through it in his mind much faster then his eyes would have allowed.

"Garfield Lynns. Formerly a pyrotechnics engineer until he became obsessed with Cassidy, the singer he worked for and formerly dataed. Unable to handle the rejection, Garfield swore revenge on Cassidy and becomes the fire-obsessed villain, Firefly. Once apprehended by Gotham PD he was tried and sent to Railgrave. Attempted to escape three times. How did this guy get out?"

Gear pushed his chair away from the monitor over to a larger one, displaying a map of the city, which adorned part of the wall. Several green circles decorated the diagram indicating the entry points to the underground headquarters. Only the location of the headquarters and the addresses of his teammates homes remained blank. It would not do for a person to learn of their homes so easily if ever someone found a way in.

After Gear ran a search, all of the Alva Industry buildings were highlighted on the map by a yellow glow. Transport depos, storage, port space and several building lit up. He stared at the lights looking for inspiration.

The monitor where he had been working suddenly opened a file titled 'Dirt'. From this window another file named 'Firefly' opened. Gear searched through the file until he found the address for the Firefly suits test flights. He found a location but no address.

Looking at the location on the map he found six small buildings a short distance from the main region of the city. Perfect for testing a flame throwing suits destructive capacity without attracting undue attention. The test flight included circling one of the buildings and setting it ablaze as quickly as possible. Garfield had completed this course in the fastest time. Gear's eyes shifted to the closest exit to the test grounds.

- - -

**Outside of Dakota**

Gear's visor picked up only one heat signature from any of the wrecked buildings but he knew that the suit would shield Firefly from such scans. Switching to another Gear found himself looking through the buildings walls and at two skeletons. One appeared to be tied to a chair while the other paced back and forth with a mechanical structure on his back.

Just as Gear prepared to descend on the building he heard two buzzes behind him. He turned to the feed from the camera on the back of his helmet. What he saw was a column of fire heading towards him. With a surprise he cut the power to his Jetblades and fell through air. He turned to look at the two new flyers as he plummeted. Both wore a Firefly suit and seemed quite comfortable in them.

"Backpack execute code: Quick Silver." Gear said. He quickly faded from their sights.

After a long pause a disk unexpectedly sliced through the engine of one of the flies. The seconded turned and fired his flamethrowers at the disks source even as his partner fell wildly through the sky. The flames swallowed Gear whole. The nanobot skin protected Gear enough for him to blindly fire his own weapons at the foe.

His Gauntlets energy connected with the insect and pushed him away. Gear's blackened coat fell away making his visible once more. He pulled a Cap from Backpack and threw it at his opponent. While the Cap gained a good grip the jet on his back melted away all the metal below it. Before the man could find a way out of the bindings Gear sent a message to the Nano Cap. The egg shaped devise suddenly exploded in size dragging him to the ground with its weight.

Gear gave chase and grabbed him in a purple aura emanating from his Gauntlets. The man stopped abruptly only to be slammed into the ground. Gear landed next to him and set about disabling his jetpack effectively grounding him. Confident he wasn't going anywhere Gear left for the nearby buildings on foot.

He didn't realize it until he got closer but the buildings seemed to be part of an old military base. He actually had to cut his way through a fence to gain entry. He switched his visor back to its penetrater mode and looked into the building again. Edwin Alva Jr. appeared to still be tied up but he could find no trace his guard. The sentries he ran into must have warned him about his presence. Great.

With his Gauntlets Gear cut a triangle section of the wall and pushed it away to gain entry. Once inside he returned the section to its place before having Backpack scan the area. Only he and Alva were in the room. Gear ran over to the teen.

"You okay?" He whispered. Edwin jumped slightly but nodded as his mouth was gagged. Gear pulled the gag from his mouth and cut the ropes with his Chakram.

"He put something under my chair." Edwin warned once his mouth was free. Gear looked at his face before looking under the chair.

"It's a crude explosive. Your weight is stopping the trigger from igniting a flammable liquid." Gear told him after scanning the bottle the liquid was in. A spike suddenly appeared in his hand having extended from his Gauntlet.

"This is actually a syringe." Gear explained trying to keep the teen calm. "I use it to inject nanobots into a machine making it go haywire…the bottle the fuel is in is made of plastic. I'm going to use this to put a hole in the bottom and drain it way. Once it's all gone, there'll be no bomb."

"Okay." Alva said. Gear pulled back his fist to strike the bottle but was lifted into the air by a streak of black and yellow. He dropped the syringe close to Alva's foot.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Firefly said flying the two of them through an already shattered skylight. "I wouldn't want to harm my investment."

Gear turned in firefly's hold to face him. Lifting his legs Gear pressed the bottom of his blades to Firefly's stomach and fired his jets. The suit protected Firefly from the heat and flames but not from propulsion force. The two of them were thrown apart.

Having expected the separation, Gear recovered first. A Trap Cap found its way into his hand and was quickly thrown. Recovered himself, Firefly swatted the projectile out of the sky with a blast from his heat beams, cutting the Cap in two.

He pulled out his own Firestarter grenade and threw it at Gear. Gear's left Gauntlet extended into a shield, which he held up to protect himself from the raining fire. Pulling the shield aside Gear's Chakram flew towards his opponent only to be met with the same fate at his Cap.

Before Gear could pull out another projectile he was tackled aside by the faster Firefly. He spun out of control for a few seconds before righting himself. No sooner had he done so was Firefly upon him again. The Firefly suit was built to be faster and more manoeuvrable then his Jetblades, which were simply a mode of transport.

Gear narrowly avoided another of the yellow heat beams. They had already removed the bottom half of his shield. His nanobots were working to repair the damage. Firefly looked like a black burr followed by a trail of yellow light as he circled and tackled him again. Gear's reflective visor cracked as he was thrown back.

He didn't even have time to regain control before he felt Firefly's knee connect with his lower back. He yelled out in pain and barely saved himself from crashing into one of the buildings. He flew to one side when he saw Firefly came in for another attack through the camera in his helmet. Firefly had to stop himself from flying into the wall. Gear fired his Gauntlets but Firefly had already taken to higher skies. Finally given a breather Gear executed his latest nanobot design.

"Backpack execute code: Faster Then a Speeding Bullet."

Firefly stopped his ascent and, believing Gear would be behind him, dropped a number of his grenades. They each exploded, creating a cloud of fire that fell through the air. Firefly was rather pleased with himself until something burst through it. Gear stopped suddenly in front of him.

His helmet had taken on a more aerodynamic shape and the crack had been repaired. The back of his lower legs had sprouted a pair of fins, no doubt for more control at high speeds. The biggest change was to the Backpack though. The small computer had become a silver and blue replica of his own jet pack with the addiction of a set of short wings. Firefly wasn't too happy about it.

The older man charged Gear in mid-air. Gear rolled with Firefly so that he flew just above him. His Gauntlets fired, blasting Firefly further into the air. From the ground to two of them looked like streaks of yellow and blue light that repeatability crashed into one another. Occasionally the purple light of Gear Gauntlets or the orange of Firefly's weapons could be seen.

With another tackle both Firefly and Gear began plummeting towards the ground. At the last second that broke apart and frantically tried to stop their falls. The force of their jets picked up loose bits of earth and rock and scattered them to the winds. Firefly charged at Gear and slammed the back of his head into the ground. Holding the younger teen to the floor he pointed his heat beam at his face.

"You put up a good fight kid." Was all he said.

Edwin Alva jumped onto he father's former employees back and stabbed Gear's large needle into his jet, injecting the nanobots into it. They immediately set about eroding systems and metal, trying to cause the most damage in the least amount of time. Firefly's jet flew out of his control. He was being pulled in random directions and would continue to do so until his jet ran out of fuel.

"Way to go Ed." Gear said to the young man.

"Can I go home now?" Ed asked.

- - -

**Dakota Union High**

"So let me get this straight." Shanice whispered the next day in class. "You borrowed money of the Bat to buy the land." Richie nodded as he continued to sketch in his pad, the class assignment already complete.

"Then you got a reward from Alva for saving his son, which you used to pay back the load." She continued. Again Richie nodded.

"So you used Alva's own money to buy the land that he wanted." She concluded.

"Technically no, but in a round about way…yes." Richie smiled.

"That's cruel and a little vindictive." Shanice said.

"I know…aint it great." He smiled and completed his diagram. It picture showed his plans for the headquarters, now that he had the right to expand them, and looked more like what Static had seen in his visit to the future.

The base was actually a nuclear fall out shelter that had been built back in the sixties. It was one of five that sat next to one another. Each was a round room that joined into a storage room. Soul Power and Gear had been using this room as a garage. Once he demolished the walls that separated the five rooms he would have one large hall and five storage/garage rooms.

- - -

**AN**

**I have posted this chapter for one reason only. It's my birthday so I'm felling generous. The answer to the question I posted was of course Firefly. Lampyris Noctiluca is the scientific name for a Firefly. Nobody got the answer so I still don't have a name for Blacklash. A word of warning, the rating to this story may go up in the future.**

**The following came from**_Lighthawk610_

Great chapter, you don't know how good it is to read a non VR fic, and the Richie/Nina briliant never though of it myself, how about some back ground info on those two please!  
Question will Gear have any side effects from his brain fight with Blood like when Brainiac copied himself into backpack when Gear tried to overload him?

**SPOILERS **

**Don't get too excited about it. They don't last long. The relationship is really just my way of saying that this isn't a VR fic. In the future I plan on telling the story of what happened during the Thanagarian invasion but I haven't started planning it properly yet so it may or may not explain the relationship. But don't worry; I have plans for a relationship for all three canon heroes (Static, Gear and She-bang). **

**No side affects. Gear effectively dumped everything he knew into Brother Blood's brain causing it to crash. Blood is currently sorting through all the information. Once he is done he'll be back to his old self.**


	7. Sons of the Future: pt1

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Headquarters**

"I understand…Nina it's okay, I understand you don't need to explain anymore…yeah…I'd like that…see you around." Richie said putting down the phone.

"Nina finally get wise and chuck you?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah."

"Seen it coming didn't you."

"Yeah."

"You were a crappy boyfriend you know." Virgil smiled. Richie looked up at his friend and after a moment offered a sarcastic smile. He picked up the phone again and sent a number through his technology.

"Hey Daisy." He spoke. Virgil face turned into a look of panic and he started shaking his head at Richie. "Virgil's here and he would love to go out with you tonight on a date…Yes a date…he'll pick you up at half six and you can choose the movie…bye."

Richie put the phone back on the receiver and looked towards a wide mouthed Virgil.

"Well look at that, I'm a crappy best friend too. You better go home and get ready, you only have an hour and a half."

- - -

**Two Miles South of Dakota**

Two miles south of Dakota a streak of lightning shattered trees and demolished earth as it made its way. The line turned sharply into the air and turned again back to the ground where it struck. A crater of earth was blown aside creating a cloud of dust. Once the dust began to clear four figures could be seen through the haze.

A person clad in a red and yellow uniform and a lightning bolt emblem rose from its knees. Its body crackled with energy and blurred as it vibrated. Eventually the energy dissipated and the image cleared to reveal her female gender. She looked to her right as the large man next to her arose from his own knees.

His enormous bones cracked and stiff muscles ached as he moved. Once he stood up straight he looked into the sky and roared his pain upwards. His athletic figure was clothed in a tight fitting black uniform that extended a cowl over his head. On top of that he wore a layer of red material that his head fit through and was tied around his waist by a long black sash. The chest, shoulders and back of the material were thicker in places to create a flexible armour. Around his wrists and ankles he wore some sort of red metal.

Another female figure stepped out from the dust cloud. She brushed the sand and earth from her scarlet uniform. The bow she carried was slung over her shoulder as she pulled her hood over her head and face to conceal her identity.

The final one was clad in black, blue and yellow and had his hair braided behind his mask. The teen levitated into the air and floated out of the crater. He rose higher and higher until he could see over the tree line and at the distant Dakota. Looking down at his companions and pointed towards the city.

"Lets get them quick!" He shouted to them. His powers flashed at the giant and the archer so he could pull them into the sky with him. The final girl simply ran from the crater in a blur of speed towards the metropolis.

- - -

**Dakota**

"So what are you going to do about Richie?" Daisy asked as she and Virgil walked out of the cinema.

"I'll sleep on it but don't be surprised if a newspaper headlines 'Teen electrocuted in mysterious circumstances'." He joked.

"Electrocuted?" She smiled.

"Maybe drowned." He said in a considering voice.

"Was taking me out really such a bother." She asked.

"No. That bit I liked. I just enjoy planning his demise. The dating we can do again some time, if you want to. You want to get something to eat?" Virgil said nodding towards an ice-cream cart.

"If you're buying?"

"As any gentleman should." He nodded. While Daisy made her way to a bench in the park Virgil walked over to the cart. A blur suddenly grabbed him from behind and threw him shoulder first into the cart.

"Virgil!" Daisy shrieked.

The blur repeatedly circled Virgil creating a ring of orange. Virgil reached for the Shock Box on his belt and pushed down on the large black panic button that would signal to all of the others. While this thing was attacking him in front of so many people he couldn't use his powers to defend himself. By pressing the panic button help should soon be on its way.

- - -

**Dakota**

Feral's claws dug into the mans hand as he raised his weapon. With a yelp of pain he dropped the gun to the ground. Feral buried her elbow into his gut and threw him into one of his partners. She jumped onto one of the crates with a strung arrow in her bow. Releasing the string caused the arrow to travel down the barrel of another's firearm. With his weapon disabled Feral pounced from her position and slammed the back of his head into a wall.

Gear threw two Trap Caps as he skated between his targets. The gunslingers both fell, tied up, to the floor. With the aid of his Jetblades he was able to flip over another opponent and come face to face with his back. Moving backwards he fire his gauntlets at the criminal throwing him off his feet. He twisted sharply to face the direction he was moving.

Feral pushed a crate over onto two of the men. She leaped and rolled off of the box to avoid a swinging crowbar. The energy from the roll went into her fist aimed at another's face. The crowbar wielder swung the rod down on her only to receive a kick to his stomach. The shuriken she threw sliced through the air and buried itself into another's gun hand. The man fell screaming to his knees. Feral back flipped, kicking the bar swinger in the chin and landing face away from the injured gunslinger. She spun and connected her knee with his nose.

Gear pulled one of the fallen to his feet and pushed him against a wall.

"Where'd you get the crates?" He asked. The man made a point of keeping his mouth closed tightly. A shrill bleeping suddenly sounded from his helmet and Feral's Shock Box.

"That's Static's panic button. Feral you're with me." Gear said turning away from the criminal and fired his Jets. "Black could you find out where they got them!" He added as he and Feral left.

A tentacle snapped around the mans neck and hoisted him screaming to the roof of the storehouse.

- - -

**Vale Residence**

The blue car crashed through the houses front door and into the living room. Both Mr and Mrs Vale charged down the stairs after their house shook. The bulking man lifted Mr Vale by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the mirror above the fireplace. Mrs Vale ran back into what remained on the hall and feverishly began tapping buttons on the phone without taking it off the hook. The doctor was thrown to one side and the giant crushed the phone in the palm of his hand.

- - -

**Dakota**

"What the hell is going on!" Gear said to himself as he adjusted his altitude to fly level with Feral's Predator while she rode down the street. "Another panic buttons gone off at She-bang's. You go there and I'll help Static."

- - -

**Dakota**

Daisy ran to help as the blur repeatedly kicked Virgil in the side, only to be knocked back herself. The blur sped to a nearby car and somehow opened the door and climbed in. The engine roared and the vehicle rushed towards Daisy's form.

"Daisy!" Virgil yelled preparing to halt the car with his powers. The car however was stopped long before it reached her. A Wrap Cap clanged against the hood and clung to it with its tentacles. The front of the car was crushed under the pressure forcing the car into a skidding halt.

Gear pushed his Cap Launcher behind him into Backpack so the computer could change his capsule ammunition. The next Cap he fired smothered the vehicle in a green liquid that hardened over all the entrances trapping the speeding blur inside.

"Nasty." Virgil groaned from the floor. He pulled himself to his knees and made his way over to Daisy. The girl enveloped him in a hug when he was close enough.

"You okay Daisy?" Gear asked her when he landed.

"Yeah. You remember my name?" She answered surprised.

"Huh…photographic memory." He hastily bluffed.

"What was that thing?" Virgil asked Gear.

"Eddie Felson.Speedwarp." Daisy spat.

"I already had Backpack check when I saw it. Speedwarp is under lock and key."

The front of the car was suddenly blown away with some force and the blur's identity revealed to them.

- - -

**Vale Residence**

The Predator gave a final roar of life before Feral jumped off and pushed her way through the crowd of massing neighbours. What she found was not good. A bloody Mr and Mrs Vale were tied back to back on a pair of wooden chairs. Next to them was a device with several obvious groups of wires and a digital count down. She called to the masses to clear the area but the throng of people refused to quite down and listen. She breathed in deep and released the loudest roar she could manage. She gradually reduced it to a growl once they were stunned into silence.

"I want every one of you at least five meters away." She ordered. "Now!" She added with a roar.

Feral climbed over the car wreckage and pulled herself to her teammates parents. She studied the many wires and the timing devise and finally came to an obvious conclusion.

"I know nothing about bombs." She stated to herself. "You want to give me a hint big man." She said to the person she could not see but knew was hiding in the other room.

"There are forty groups of wires. Disconnecting one of these wires will disarm the bomb, tamper with any of the others and it explodes. Remove them from their seats and it explodes. Run out of time and guess what happens. I can survive the blast. Can you?" He said in a rough voice. She could feel his self-satisfaction laced in every word he spoke.

Feral held her hand above the devise and turned to her extra senses. Without hesitation she pulled a handful of wires from the bomb with an electrical fizz. Feral threw the wires into the kitchen for him to see.

"Guess we'll never know." She said with her own satisfaction. The giant's enraged arm swung through the wall closely followed by the rest of him.

- - -

**Hawkins Residence**

He had dropped his larger friend on the ground some time ago. The giant wasn't as fast as their speedster but he could cover some distance in a short span of time. He and his remaining passenger landed in the back of the house and walked in through the rear door. The man inside looked up from the papers his had laid out and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly. "Who is this?"

"I can't explain right now Mr Hawkins. I need you to trust me. Get your daughter and go with my friend here. She's going to take you somewhere safe. I need to get to Richie Foley's and move his parents." The person said with a pointed look.

"What do I tell Sharon?" Robert Hawkins asked without hesitation.

"Tell her Speedwarp's back and he's not happy with Virgil." He said turning to leave.

"Whatever you say Static. Is that a new uniform?"

"Something like that."

- - -

**Dakota**

"Of course only god's infallible." Gear said as Speedwarp walked confidently from his half of the car. He looked at the three of them and smiled happily to himself.

"Well I must have done something right in my life to have earned all three of you together like this." He said. "The three people I hate the most. Shame I can only kill two of you!"

Gear activated his jets and fired his Gauntlets at Virgil and Daisy. He lifted the two of them into the air with him with little difficulty.

Speedwarp pointed his own gauntlet skywards and fired a sphere of blue energy at them. Gear was just able to dodge over the ball before it struck. Speedwarp turned a knob on the gauntlet and again took aim. This time a flurry of smaller spheres made their way towards the three of them.

"er…gulp." Gear stated. He raised both his arms into the air and powered his gauntlets down. Virgil and Daisy were both sent screaming into the air. Gear bought his purple glowing hands down in front of him creating an ark of light that the flood of orbs bombarded. The purple light ark protected Gear from the impact of the orbs. When the attack was over Gear had to point downwards to catch the two before they hit the ground.

"Do I look like a…" Virgil began before Gear pulled back his arm and extending his disk from the gauntlet, pulling Virgil back to with a scream. Virgil screamed again as Gear threw the devise downward and he was again forced to follow the path his arm had travelled. The disk travelled shockingly fast and sliced through a portion of Speedwarp's gauntlet. The device sparked with energy and forced him to remove it.

"And that's game." Gear said as he collected the returning Chakram. Speedwarp scooped up what remained of the device and looked up with a snarl. Gear landed the two of them on the ground before landing himself. Virgil staggered slightly, to dizzy to get sure footing. The moment before Gear touched down both Speedwarp and his blades disappeared. Gear landed on his feet and looked around in surprise.

Speedwarp now stood behind him with his blades in hand. He smirked at Gear before running straight at him. Gear felt his fist connects with his exposed chin and send him careering back. His helmet stayed securely in place as it was designed to do even under such an impact. Gear rolled several times before finally coming to rest down the road. He got to his knees moaning and rubbing his chin. He could count on one hand the number of times he had actually been punched by a person.

Gear pulled out a Cap and threw it at the speedster as he made another run. The grenade flew true but after intervention from Speedwarp it captured Gear instead. He sent a command to the restraint, ordering it to release him; he hit the ground before he was free though. Once the tentacles returned into the Cap, Gear sat up and pulled his launcher out with him. The Launcher fired his Caps much faster then he could throw them but even with its help Speedwarp was able to change its course.

Gear soon found himself encased in a rock of his own Gear-Crete. Since the Gear-Crete was a product of a chemical reaction it was not as simple to recall as the Trap Cap.

"Backpack execute code: Man of Steel." He said to the computer. Immediately he felt the sensation of something wet and cold flowing over his body. Once he was entirely coated by the substance it hardened into a metal armour that both protected him and granted strength.

Gear knew the precise capabilities of the armoured suit. It could stand up to a remarkable seventy-five tons of pressure and allow him to survive in high temperatures. It also increased his strength to a large degree but slowed him down considerably.

It was this strength that Gear was depending on. The Gear-Crete was designed to hold people who were strong enough to break out of a Trap Cap but weak enough to be crushed to death by a Wrap Cap. It was to be used on the middle ground, those that were undeniably strong but certainly not super strong. Gear's Man of Steel armour made his super strong. By pushing himself against the material he was easily able to break it and free himself.

Virgil grabbed Daisy's hand and attempted to drag her away from the battle. They didn't get to far before Speedwarp was again upon them. Virgil felt a jab of pain in his hand forcing him to release Daisy. Before he could cry out in pain he was also punched in the face by the same speedster. Speedwarp grabbed Daisy around the waist and puller her towards him.

"You would have been happy with me you know, I could have given you anything." He pushed her way violently. "But no. You settle for a mortal when you could have had a god. You settled for a freak when you could have had perfection! You settled for Stat…"

Another blur suddenly cut him off as it lifted him up and suddenly stopped. Speedwarps momentum however continued to carry him and he flew through the air.

"Speedwarp." The new girl taunted. "Boo!"

"Not now!" He screamed.

"Sorry, time can wait for you but I just can't resist." She smiled brightly.

"How did you get here?" He growled.

"There's this long scientific reason with these long words that you would probably understand but I say this. I ran really, really fast. Wow!" She suddenly speed over to Gear and poked him in his chest. "You're Gear right."

"Er…"

"I'm Kid-Flash." She continued. "You're really small!"

He was bigger then her. _She's a tiny little thing _he though a little annoyed.

"I guess you haven't bulked up yet huh."

"Are you trying to create a paradox?" Speedwarp yelled at her.

"Me! You and your little band of haters are trying to kill them!" She yelled back.

- - -

**Vale Residence**

Feral rolled out of the way as the large rock man tried to crush her under the car. Now that crowd ran! Feral threw a shuriken that split open the vehicles petrol tank and sprayed fuel over the thing as he lifted it over his head. She threw another shuriken and one of her Fangs. The shuriken curved through the air and skimmed the Fang creating a spark just before either of them hit. The mans rocky form was set ablaze and the car exploded in his grasp.

With a cry he threw the skeletal remains of the car at her. Again she rolled and had an arrow ready when she stopped. The arrowhead exploded against him when it hit his crest. He wasn't affected and it only increased his anger towards her. He held his palm out towards her and a beam of yellow light raced towards her.

Sensing the danger his hand possessed she had already moved to one side as the beam began to travel. It flew past her and into the garage of a neighbour's house. Feral strung another arrow but it was as effective as the last. He walked through the explosion and made a grab for her. Always alert she dodged his lung and shot one of her few actual arrowheads at him. The pointed tip buried itself into his side but he apparently couldn't feel it.

The living rock stood between her and her Predator, which contained a supply of more lethal arrowheads. Stringing another arrow into her bow Feral charged at him. When she was only three feet away from running into him she released the tension on her string and let the arrow fly. A thick cloud of smoke blanketed the area, concealing Feral's method of moving around the obstacle. She jumped onto her bike and pulled open a hatch.

Like Gear's Backpack the inside of this hidden compartment was larger then the outside. There were over one hundred different trick arrows all stacked neatly on a revolving frame. Feral spun the frame until she found what she was looking for. She aimed the arrow into the smoke and let it fly. With a huge flash of light the smoke was dispersed from sight, replaced by a wall dust. The explosion had created a sizable crater in the road, sidewalk and even an elderly couples front lawn.

Feral leaped from her ride in time to avoid another beam of energy that ripped through the dust. Her Predator was thrown onto its side but the sturdy material was undamaged, just a little worse for wear. She landed gracefully and looked down at her fallen vehicle. Her eyes snapped back to the thing with a glare. She was going to make him wax and polish every inch of her Predator…she just had to figure out how to make him do it!

- - -

**Foley Residence**

"It's nearly eight o'clock. Where is that boy?" Mr Foley asked looking down at his watch.

"Probably at Virgil's." His wife said entering the car.

"Again." He said sitting in the driver's side and reaching to close the door.

"Mr. Foley!" A voice shouted. He looked up into the air at the teen that floated over to him. He got out of the car and slammed his door. The vehicle silently exploded in a display of pink and blue flames. The teen shaped his electrical powers into a bubble of energy to protect himself from the unnatural flames but the force of the explosion still knocked him back.

The flames sucked themselves back into the car and a second flameless explosion blew the wreckage apart. The teen stared in shock at the dusty remains of the car and its owners. He gritted his teeth in anger but turned around in the air and flew of into the distance as fast as he could. He still had a stop to make.

- - -

**McKinley Residence**

Leon put the phone down with a huff. From the living room his wife looked up from her book.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Nothing I can discuss with you I'm afraid." He told her.

"Ahh…work." She said, familiar with the situation.

"It was so much easier when I could just shoot the bad guy." Leon said making the gesture with his hand. He looked fondly up at the rifle in a glass display case mounted over his desk.

"I know. I miss those days too." She said walking over to him and pulling his chair away from his desk. He started to protest until she sat in his lap.

"When do you think Amelia will be back?" She asked with a grin.

"Too soon no doubt." He responded with a grin of his own. They shared a kiss but froze when they heard a persons light footsteps above them.

"Do you think Amelia came in through the window?" Rachel asked her husband. Leon listened for a moment before answering.

"There not Amelia's footsteps." He whispered. Rachel nodded in agreement and lifted herself from his lap. She reached for his phone but found no dial tone when she lifted it to her ear.

"No tone." She told him. No tone meant no robbery. Whatever this person wanted they knew they were in the house. Leon pulled out his mobile phone and looked at the signal bars. No signal. Who the hell was this? The two made their way to the front door and silently opened it.

Standing there was a well-built man in a red costume with what looked like three of his twin brothers standing behind him.

"Well hello there folks." He spoke in a Southern twang. Rachel slammed the door in their faces only to slam it on the leaders foot. The four of them forced their way into the house and pushed the two into the living room.

"A gal and a guy in a chair. I was told you would be a challenge." The leader said un-impressed. Leon suddenly spun on the spot and ran his wheel over the leaders foot. The man cringed and hopped on one foot in pain before Leon's footrest slammed into his other ankle knocking him down. Pulling his wheels towards him, Leon backed his chair up and ran into a clone of the leader. The clone was pushed back with him and was forced into the fireplace where he hit his head on the frame.

Rachel's elbow found the nose of one of the assailants while the hand it was connected to found the solar plexus of another. She grabbed the first ones head and forced her knee into his already battered face. Without looking she kicked behind her knocking the last one over the settee.

The struggle didn't end there as more clones ran from upstairs and through the front door. Wheeling behind the furniture Leon lifted a corner and threw it at the door, partially blocking the way. Husband and wife moved as fast as they could to the kitchen only to find it teeming with more of the mans copies.

The two backed into the dinning room, the only room available to them, and closed the door to the masses. Jimmy Numerous smiled (all of them) and began pounding on the door with their collective weight. Just as they were about to batter it again a large hole was blown through the door followed by the disappearance of two of his energy clones, the ones battering the door at that time. A small ball was thrown through the hole. Before they realized what it was it had exploded, taking even more of their number away.

The back of Leon's chair crashed through the doorway. He allowed himself to drift backwards into the kitchen as he pointed a rifle into the living room. Once in the kitchen he turned a wheel to look through the door that led into the hallway.

Rachel exited the dining room with her own weapon, a handgun, raised. She followed her husband and checked the backdoor was clear. It wasn't.

Rachel abruptly turned and grasped the handles on Leon's chair. She pushed him forward towards the front door as fast as she could. Sensing what his wife was doing Leon raised his weapon over his wife's shoulder and let a round free. Luckily the clones had neglected to close the front door, the two made it onto the street.

Rachel pulled Leon's chair to one side and fell to the ground herself in order to avoid what she saw coming. Static fired a large orb of energy into her house effectively electrocuting all of the men.

"Mr and Mrs McKinley?" He asked them from the air. Rachel nodded the affirmative. "My names Kid Static. I need to get you and your husband to a safe place as fast as I can."

Both Rachel and Leon followed his gaze into their home as more of the red clothed group made their way towards them. There wasn't much question as to what the two of them were going to do.

- - -

**Dakota**

"Trying to what now?" Virgil asked from behind them.

"Kill you. Our friend here travelled through time to kill and have killed a number of people on his hit list. Including you three, although he probably promised Gear to someone else he brought with him. We know he want to kill you two and Static himself though."

She obviously didn't know Static and Virgil were the same person.

"Is that what you were told." Speedwarp sneered. "Your list is about one person to long because Static an…" He was suddenly cut of as Gear threw a Trap Cap and caught him this time.

"That's enough of that." Gear said.

The metal bindings suddenly turned into a rusted red and simply fell away from him.

"I just don't make them like I used to." Gear joked.

"Nice huh. I have you and Static to thank for it. After our little accident I spent over twenty years of the universes time trapped as a statue. From my perspective it only took me a few minutes to repair the damage our temporal crossing caused. Now I can effect the time around me to a certain extent allowing me to travel in hyper time without the gauntlet and to age objects that are with in my temporal aura."

"Not to mention drive him round the bend with chrono poisoning." Kid Flash added happily.

"I am immortal! I am a god! We are not affected by such things!" He yelled. A ripple seemed to burst from him blowing teens and any item it hit aside.

Protected by his amour, Gear was the first to rise to his feet only to be blasted by more of the ripples he was creating. The ripple seamed to burst as it hit him with a large amount of force. Gear forced himself to walk against the tide and towards Speedwarp. He was knocked back by several more blasts before he was in striking distance. Gear raised his fist and brought it down on the air where his head used to be. The speedster had vanished.

- - -

**Vale Residence**

Feral ducked, rolled and dodged attack after attack but was still unable to counter-attack herself. She had noted that every time he used his beams of energy he seemed to shrink a little. Whatever kept him in a rocky form must be the same something that he was firing at her. She decided to continue out manoeuvre him until he returned to a more normal form that she could attack.

This tactic was dashed however when he lifted another car and it vaporized in his hands. Adding more mass to himself.

"I am so screwed." She said to herself.

"We have a draw, I can't touch you but you can't harm me. What do you think we should do about that?" He asked.

"I thought I'd tackle you through a wall!" Shouted a distant voice that suddenly wasn't so distant. The large teen barrelled into the rock-man, running him through a brick wall. No sooner had he then he was thrown back through the wall above the hole he had created. The giant came to rest at Feral's feet.

"Thanks I guess." She said to him. The large man lifted himself up and towered over Feral.

"Big-bang." He said extending him hand.

"Excuse me."

"My name. Big-bang." Big-bang repeated. "My friend call me Big-B."

"The Feral." She responded taking in his scent.

"I know." He said.

The house the rock monster was in suddenly vaporised like the car had done earlier. He now stood face to face with Big-B

"And that is Dr. Koenig. Otherwise known as Heavyman."

"No thanks to your grandparents Wesley!" Heaveyman screamed.

"You did it to yourself!" Big-bang shouted back. Heaveyman raised his yellow glowing arm but was stopped by a man in orange who suddenly appeared by his side and whispered in his ear. Before Feral could contemplate what was happening both her and Big-B were thrown off their feet at the same moment the two of them disappeared.

- - -

**Headquarters**

"Look there is a really complicated thing going on right now but what you need to understand is that some of the people here don't know who Feral is." Kid Static explained. "I'm asking you not to reveal anything to anyone. Even my own teammates don't know who they have there."

"Okay." Both of Amelia's parents agreed. Static took a tube from his belt and held it up to the optic scanner in the empty apartment. It would have been quicker to take the one in Amelia's room but with all those Jimmy's that was a bad idea. The scanner was tricked by the tubes display and the trapdoor opened. Rachel jumped through the hole and Kid Static used his powers to levitate Leon through. Joining them he found he was surprised to find Speedy strung upside down in a cocoon of black. He felt his own legs pulled from under him as he too joined his teammate. Once secure Blacklash lowered himself from the ceiling and hung there looking the younger Static in the eye.

"Black listen I can explain." He started.

"Explain when the other's get here." Blacklash growled as he forced more of the black material over his mouth.

- - -

**Dakota**

"Way to go Flash!" The speedster said to herself as she dragged her weight to her feet. "Let the bad guy get away."

Kid Flash walked over to Gear who was helping Virgil and Daisy to her feet.

"Okay…lot to explain but I was told to give this to you before I did anything." She said handing Gear a data storage devise. Taking the devise he plugged it into Backpack.

"Oh this'll be fun." He said after reading through it.

-

**AN**

_Lighthawk610_ **asks**

Quick question how did Ed avoid killing himself since shifting his weight to pick up or to use the needle might have killed him.

**The bomb was not that complicated. Firefly just made it out of what he had around him. As long as Ed kept some force down on the trigger he would have been okay. Not quite sure I understand your comment on why your thought Gear would lose in a fight with Firefly.**

**I've been thinking of opening up a forum to talk about the fic. What do you think?**


	8. Sons of the Future: pt2

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes. 

-

**Vale Residence**

"We need to get your grandparents to a hospital." Feral said to Big-B. Big-bang looked at her before smiling to himself.

"I didn't believe…Gear when he said you would be able to tell who I am." Big-bang responded. "Koenig will still be after them and my mother, they have to be taken someplace safe."

"They're hurt. They need medical attention."

"They'll need a mortician if Koenig gets to them." He said. Feral growled under her breath. "They're my grandparents and I've been doing this longer then you. Speedy's had training for this kind of thing and no doubt Rich can perform surgery if he needed to. Even nowadays."

Feral wasn't happy.

"Fine." She relented. The two made their way to the wrecked house and picked his family from it.

- - -

**Dakota**

"Flash. If you carry Daisy to an entrance I'll fly Virgil to one." Gear said having read the storage devise. The Kid Flash nodded before speeding Daisy away. Gear took to the air and pulled Virgil along with him.

"What are you doing Rich? I can fly myself." Virgil said.

"That disk was from me in the future V." Gear responded, silencing his friend. "Some people we've pissed off have come back in time to kill us. Kid Flash is one of four Titans who have come back in time to stop it."

"Not time travel again." Virgil moaned.

"Yours and Shanice's kids are part of them so…"

"My and Shanice's what now!" Virgil yelled.

"Not yours and Shanice's." Gear said exaggerating the 'and'. "Just yours and Shenice's. One of yours and the other is hers."

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that Rich."

"Sorry, anyway, like I was saying only those two of the four that Richie Foley and Virgil Hawkins are Gear and Static so we have to be careful around them. The problem is they know that Speedwarp came back in time to kill both Virgil and Static. They're expecting to protect Virgil while fighting with Static."

"I wonder how that could be a problem." Virgil said sarcastically.

"Which is why we need to do a bit of creative deception."

- - -

**Headquarters**

"Why are there three cocoons in our headquarters?" Feral asked, referring to the encased Kid Static, Speedy and now Kid Flash.

"They got in." Blacklash said in way of explanation. Feral could tell his gaze was on Big-B who had entered with her.

"Well let them down. Static wont be happy when he hears you tried to turn his son into a butterfly."

"Static has a son?" Daisy asked surprised as Blacklash dissolved the cocoons. "That guy has to be his age."

"It's a very big time travel thing." Feral said shaking her head and carrying She-bang's mother to one of Gear's beds that folded out from the wall. That man though of everything. "Big-B says we'll understand when the rest of us get here."

"Speaking of. You need to call mum and get her here quick." Big-bang said.

"I already made the call." Gear said dragging Virgil down with him. "She's showing Shanice Vale to a safe house. Okay listen up. For one reason or another each of you is in danger from a group of villains from the future. If you don't know why your being targeted it may be something you haven't even done yet."

"You're kidding." Sharon said.

"This from the girl who found a golden spider that made illusions." Gear answered back.

"Point."

"You're going to be taken in groups to various safe houses I have. Richie Foley and Shanice Vale have already been moved to one such place and Virgil will be joining them. The rest of the Hawkins family will be moved to another location."

"My little brother is staying where I can see him." Sharon stated.

"Sweetie, I'm sure they know what they're doing better then we do." Her father argued. It sure was easier since he found out about Virgil.

"The McKinley's will be moved to the building above us. It's not much but you'll be safe. Daisy and the rest of the Foley's…are not here. Where are they?" Gear asked.

"Can we talk about that later please?" Kid Static said.

"Okay…Daisy will have to stay here because I don't have anywhere else." To his credit Gear had managed to keep his voice faultless even though he had guessed what Kid Static was going to tell him. Keeping up the act he accessed Backpack. "Static." He said out loud.

"What's up…besides me that is." Static's voice said being synthesised by the computer.

"I need you to take someone to the safe house. Go to the apartment entrance and meet him there."

"On my way." Said the voice.

"Hawkins family. If you would go through that exit with Kid Static. Virgil, through that one." Gear said. Both groups responded.

- - -

**Headquarters**

When everyone returned they sat around the table they used for meetings. She-bang and Static had both had a brief talk with their sons but both had refused to answer a single question. "I like my molecules the way they are." Big-bang had stated referring to some threat the future Gear had apparently made. She-bang was particularly interested in the outfit her son wore but he remained stubbornly silent about the origin of its design.

"What happened to the Foley's?" Gear asked Kid Static breaking the silence that had settled once they took their seats.

"Gizmo got to them before I did." He explained. "Used some sort of plasma bomb. They didn't feel a thing."

In the corner tears came to Daisy's eyes. Static decided to take over the meeting.

"We need to know who came back and what they can do." He said.

"Our Gear gave me this to show you." Kid Static said placing a round crystal in the centre of the table. He gave it a jolt of electricity bringing it to life. A holographic projection of Gear's helmet appeared. "Five people came back to kill you. Three you know, two you don't." It said getting straight to the point.

"As you know Speedwarp or Eddie Felson was trapped in a temporal continuum slower than our own. He recently repaired his gauntlet and returned to our timescale with new abilities. He no longer needs the gauntlet to enter hyper-time and can actually control time within his own temporal aura that I estimate is around four to eight inches around his body."

"While he doesn't need the gauntlet he has changed it into a weapon and computer, storing information relevant to your time period. You need to destroy it."

"Done." Kid Flash said smiling at Gear. Gear however didn't take his eyes of the projection; he was waiting for information on Gizmo.

"Heaveyman or Dr. Koenig has found a way to release the energy he absorbs so watch out. He comes with lasers nowadays. He still feels an intense hunger that has actually gotten worse over the years. He is on the brink of psychosis."

"Next up is Gizmo." Gear straightened in his seat. "He's unhappy with me for apprehending him and young Mr. Foley for running his business into the ground. He has future tech and is a lot older then the one you faced in Blood's school."

"Now for the ones you don't know. Feral you are going to royally tick of a man called Jimmy Numerous. He has his father's ability to create energy clones. Take out the real one and the other's fall; you'll be able to tell the difference. That's actually why he's ticked off."

"Blacklash your guys called Sunshadow, he's a Tamaranian and he's a big one. Since he's male Sunshadow can't fire starbolts. He also had a disability that prevents him from flying. What you have to worry about is his strength, he's considered freakishly strong even on Tamaran."

"The Titans that have been sent are well trained and good at what they do. Don't ask them anything about the future because they won't answer." The hologram turned to the future Titans. "At least they had better not."

The message ended and the holographic Gear returned to the crystal.

"We need to find them as quickly as possible." The Speedy said.

"How?" Asked She-bang.

"Now that the other's are safe they will be looking for you, their primary targets. They will come to us." She responded confidently.

"I doubt they be looking tonight." Static said. "They've had their own fights and are probably asleep. We had better do the same."

Speedy swept her eyes around the base.

"Here?" She asked sceptically.

"And in costume." Static said with sarcastic cheer.

- - -

**Headquarters**

Gear pressed his fingers against Mr. Vale's neck and counted the number of pulsations he felt.

"You okay Richie?" Static's voice said from behind him. Gear turned to find both Static and Kid Static looking at him.

"I am so sorry Uncle Richie." Kid Static said. "I didn't get there quick enough."

"Its not you fault, it's Gizmo's." Richie spat.

"Listen Rich. I know you want him, but I think I would be best if I took Gizmo and you went after Speedwarp. I know you have a belt around here somewhere that'll let you keep up with him and your tech will work better in Hyper-time then my powers."

"He killed my parent's Virgil!" Gear hissed. "What would you do if you found out who killed your mum?"

"I'd electrocute the bastard so many times he'll keep coming back from the dead." Static said. "But you would still try to stop me."

"Maybe I would have, but I don't think I would any more." Gear said.

"Yes you would." Kid Static jumped in. "Your not allowed to go down that path. In my time you're one of the most powerful people on the planet. People are already frightened by how smart you are and by your connection to Brainiac. You are not going to give them more reason to distrust you."

"When we find these people you are not going to fight Gizmo. I'll cling you to a wall if I have to." Static threatened.

"What are you guys doing up?" Daisy yawned.

"Just talking strategy's, getting to know my future son, trying to figure out who would be crazy enough to reproduce with me." Static smiled falsely. Daisy looked at the three of them and knew they were lying.

"I may not know you very well but I know you better then most. What's wrong?" She pushed.

"It's nothing Daisy." Kid Static assured. Knowing she wouldn't be getting anything more out of them she returned to the foldout bed she was sharing with Speedy and She-bang.

"You are not fighting Gizmo." Static ordered. "We are not debating it you're just not going to do it!"

"I have to check on Shenice's parents." Gear said. Static grabbed his arm as he turned away from him but Gear pulled it free.

- - -

**Headquarters - : - The Next Morning**

"How did they get back here?" Gear asked Speedy from his computer console.

"They scrapped together a craft that's energy source increased Speedwarp's temporal aura. They flew the entire thing here." She answered.

"Do you know how I could track it?"

"They stole an old cloaking devise, I don't know how it works but it's supposed to keep the ship invisible but you're a smart guy aren't ya."

"Oh yeah, that's me. Regular Einstein." Gear said pushing his chair over to the large monitor that showed a map of the city. The large majority of the map began to glow yellow.

"What's that?" Speedy asked.

"I've hacked into a satellite. The yellow glow shows energy readings in the city. Where there isn't a yellow highlight there isn't any energy and since a cloaking devise masks energy any blank spot is potentially their location." He explained.

"How many blank spots are there?"

"Sixteen of workable size throughout the city. Parks, gardens, that kind of thing but this one…" He pointed to a small, triangular blank spot. "…is on the roof of an office building."

"Shway…That'll be it." Big-B said from behind them. Speedy visibly jumped.

"How the hell does someone so big get to be so sneaky? I'm going to buy a little bell to put around your neck." Speedy said to herself.

"That was one of Gizmo's corporate buildings…or at least it will be." He continued.

"You sure?" Gear asked.

"He's sure. That building was demolished very dramatically." Speedy said. "Titans, suit up!"

The others of her team wasted no time collecting their things.

"Kid Static, I want you flying up there and assessing the situation. Could you go with him Static?" Speedy asked.

"I think it would be better for me to go, I have a personal cloaking devise." Gear interrupted.

"So do the Static's." Speedy responded.

"I do? Speedy if I could turn invisible I would spend a lot longer in the girls changing room at the pool." Static joked.

"It wouldn't work there Dad. To much moisture in the air." Kid Static said.

"You're tripping right?" Static asked.

"No." His son answered as, after a crackle of energy, he disappeared.

"Where did you learn that!" Static asked again.

Kid Static returned to sight before answering. "You had to figure all this stuff out yourself. I was taught it by the time I was ten. You'll get it. Why don't me and Gear check it out."

"Okay." Static agreed.

"Its probably a trap you know. I did find them very easily." Gear warned.

"We'll have to walk into it is all…just…can we eat first?" Kid Flash asked.

- - -

**Headquarters**

"So how are you getting them to your time exactly? Once you catch them." Daisy asked as she took a bite from her burger. Blacklash had had to go alone to the restaurant with a shopping list for ten teenagers, three with accelerated metabolisms. He was the only one both strong enough to carry the bags of food and walk straight from Burger Fool to the HQ without having to stop and change.

"That's what Flash is doing here. Her speed lets her travel through time, that's how we got here. Static and Big-B are here because of their knowledge of the area and I'm here because none of this lot are Titans." Speedy said waving her hand at her team.

"I thought you were a Titan team?" Feral asked.

"Na, we're Teen Titans. Titans in training. Once we're old enough we can join the League stay on to teach the next generation of Titans or join one of the Titan Units. I'll be the third Kid Flash to be a Titan once I graduate." Kid Flash explained.

"Every Teen Titan mission requires at least one actual Titan present. That's me." Speedy explained.

"How long have you been a Titan?" She-bang asked.

"I grew up in the Titan Tower. Became a Titan the moment I turned eighteen." She explained.

They would have liked to ask the others about their pasts as well but they each refused. Even Kid Flash who had apparently grown up with them.

"What's Gear doing exactly?" Speedy asked. Static looked over at his friend who was sat at his desk pulling apart the old Time manipulator belt he had built and typing away at his computer. Next to him Backpack seamed to be building something as well.

"He's programming his nanites to build another one of those time belts." He explained. "Don't have a clue what he's got Backpack doing. Looks like he's building a new Cap."

"What happened to the belt you had?" Daisy wondered.

"It got fried out. It wasn't much good anyway. Gear built it in a rush so it didn't have a power source of its own. I had to feed it juice myself. So Kid Static."

The younger Static looked at his father.

"Would you be breaking any rules by telling me how you know there's to much moisture in the air of a girls pool changing room exactly." Static grinned.

- - -

**Dakota**

Gear's visor switched to another mode. Nothing. Another. Same. Every view he tried he only saw the same rooftop. He accessed Backpack and opened a channel to the HQ. Pulled information from the wall monitor he checked the energy readings of the building. The triangle was still there. Gear switched to an energy-viewing mode. A blank triangular void stood on the rooftop, right where the satellite said it would be. What bothered him was that he could find no other trace of it.

On the ground, and in a normal human form, Blacklash took a seat at the café. He ordered and paid for a coffee before burying his head in the menu. Though his eyes remained glued to the pages his concentration was above him, in the sky. If Gear and Kid Static were spotted they word make themselves visible immediately. That would be his cue to come to their aid.

Amelia sat on the red bike she had just parked up. She pulled out the new Cap that Gear hand to her looked it over again. He had handed a similar one to Shenice and Virgil along with the instructions to press the top before they changed. Amelia placed the Cap back in her pocket and turned her attention upwards.

Static sat on a rooftop not to far away with Kid Flash, Speedy, Big-B and She-bang. He looked at She-bang and Big-bang who both appeared to be meditating. He knew that She-bang had gained skills from some martial artist when she touched a statue, or something like that, but he had yet to see the results of it.

"So." He said breaking the silence. "What am I like twenty years from now?"

"Bigger." Speedy answered. "More powerful."

"Well I could have told you that." He said.

"Which is why I don't mind telling you."

Blacklash raised his coffee to his lips and pored it into his mouth. He caused his throat to perform a swallowing motion even though he had already absorbed the liquid. A large shadow stood over him and before he could look up a fist barrelled down on his head. He crashed through the concrete creating a significant hole in the middle of the café. The large figure jumped down after him with another sledgehammer blow that send them both further underground.

Both Gear and Kid Static turned to look at the destruction on the ground. The people on the ground were scattering away from the café while people in the buildings pressed their faces against the glass. While their attention was diverted a hatch opened in the air above them revealing that the craft had not been on the building as Gear had suspected. The energy void was a decoy.

A number of Jimmy's leaped from the ship and reached for the invisible heroes that they knew were there. The sudden extra weight pulled both of them to the ground with a shocking speed. Gear cursed himself for being caught off-guard before firing his jets at full burn. They did little more then slow his decent. When even more of the clones piled on him the extra burn was just a waste of fuel.

"Backpack execute code: Man of Steel." Now he could only hope for the best.

Kid Static's approach to the dead weight was quite different. He didn't bother trying to add more energy to his disk. Instead he used another technique that father taught him, one that currently he couldn't do. Focusing on his body he raised the energy in every cell he had until they exploded in light and he became a streak of lightning. In this form Kid Static burst through the pileup and struck the invisible spearhead shape vessel, making it visible. He bounced of the hull and returned to a normal state in the air.

Amelia leaped from her bike and pressed down on the buttons on both her Cap and her bike at the same time. A wave of Gear's nanobots slid across her body, morphing her cloths and helmet as they went, before returning to the Cap. A similar effect worked on her bike, which now stood black. She pulled her quiver, belt and gloves from her bikes secret compartment and hurriedly put them all on as she made her way to the hole Sunshadow had created.

No sooner had she looked down did Sunshadow erupt from the middle of the road. Apparently the two of them had moved underground. Several tentacles also climbed from the new hole dragging the rest of Blacklash with them. Sunshadow landed on the ground some distance away and immediately pulled himself to his feet, no sooner had he, he began charging down on Blacklash with a roar. Before the two of the powerhouses met however Gear's metallic form crashed into the road, shattering it and landing him in the sewers. All around them a hail of red clones fell to the ground, each one disappearing as they 'died'.

Feral moved to avoid the bodies as they fell but Sunshadow, Blacklash and Kid Flash, who had come from the roof top, were all caught under them. Feral took this time to look for weaknesses in Sunshadow. Like all Tamaraians Sunshadow's skin was a pale orange and his black clothing adorned several blue stones. He must have stood just over seven feet tall.

Sunshadow pushed his way through the falling obstacles and grabbed Blacklash by his head. He forced his knee into the teens face three times before launching him into the air and into a building. Sunshadow leaped after him, causing more damage to the building. The occupants of the office bolted quickly. Picking his way through the rubble Sunshadow found Blacklash and lifted him by his throat. With another roar Sunshadow lifted him over his head and slammed him into the floor sending him crashing though each level on his way to the ground.

Blacklash pulled himself to his knees long enough to look where he was before Sunshadow's large form crashed into his back. The two of them were in an underground parking lot. A tentacle snapped from Black's back and wrapped itself around Sunshadow's leg. Without getting up from the floor Blacklash lifted Sunshadow into the air, dragged him through the ceiling and slammed him into a car.

With Herculean effort Gear dragged himself from his early, smelly, grave. After the impact he would have liked nothing more then to stay perfectly still and fall asleep. But no, the sounds of battle had forced him to act. When he saw the scene he almost went back to his grave, almost.

Jimmy was everywhere. Both Feral and Kid Flash were trying to hold back a flood of adversaries and it wasn't going in their favour. Gear was about to launch into action when She-bang got there first. It wasn't until that moment that he realised not just how powerful the techniques she gained from the jade monkey were, but also how powerful they made her.

She landed gently from the rooftops to the ground but put all the energy she had collected from her fall into her Bo staff. She bought it down on the ground with a snap causing a spike of air to rush towards the Jimmy's, breaking through the earth as it went. All those unfortunate enough to be caught in its path quickly vanished. She-bang then spun the staff around creating a gust of wind that lifted another group into the air. They flailed about in the sky until they hit something and also disappeared. She-bang stood straight in apparent shock at the damage she had done.

"That's my Ma!" Big-B yelled as he two plummeted from a rooftop. He delivered a sledgehammer blow to the ground, which created another, larger, explosion of air. More Jimmy's went flying. Big-B was obviously more accustomed to the display then She-bang who was still in shock.

Kid Static's energy blast was simply dispersed along the hull. The vessel appeared to be coated in a ceramic. He twisted it the sky to avoid several blasts of energy before Static blasted it with a much larger amount of power, knocking it off course. Static came to levitate next to him, panting on his disk.

"Our powers won't work on it." Kid Static reported.

"Then think outside the box." Static said before speeding of after it. The vessel turned and opened fire. Static protected himself with a bubble of energy until he was close enough to execute his plan. Static leaped from his saucer and pushed it towards the ship. The disk sliced through the hull with a little difficulty but did so none-the-less. The silver ship made its way to the ground after that.

Speedy fired a volley of arrows into the crowd of Jimmy's while Feral did the same with her guns. The Jimmy's vanished but while the real one was loose the numbers could be quickly replenished. The earth shook again throwing off Speedy's aim. It had been doing that ever since Blacklash and Sunshadow had disappeared.

Feral had been keeping her senses alert for any since of the real Jimmy. He must have been keeping well clear of the battle because all she could smell was her friends and the clones. The copies themselves smelled a lot like Static and Kid Static but while the two still had the sent of flesh under their power these things just smelled of energy.

She was about to take her hunt else where when Blacklash suddenly burst from under the sidewalk. Amazingly he twisted in the air and landed on his feet, crouching right in front of them. Sunshadow's figure became apparent as he walked out of the hole he had made. Without looking Feral grabbed the arrow that Speedy had thrown to her.

"Wait for him to get closer then shoot that to the left of him." Speedy whispered so lightly that without her sense of hearing Feral wouldn't have known she said anything. She loaded the arrow as Speedy did the same with a similar one. "This will be a big boom."

"Don't move Black." Feral warned him, as he couldn't have heard their plan.

Once Speedy was confident he was a safe distance away from the buildings she released her string, knowing that Feral's reflexes would allow her to fire at almost the same time. The two arrows connected by a stream of blue energy mid-flight. As they passed Sunshadow by he blocked the energy streams way causing it to tie around him. The two arrowheads connected setting off a blast of light.

Gear threw another clone over his shoulder. He was getting sick of that smirking face. His fist went through the head of the next one before it disappeared. His Gauntlets blasted them aside in droves but he might as well be throwing pillows for all the good it did. There was always more. He idly wondered how many copies Jimmy could create before he had to pull off a Jimmy that had jumped on his back and put his hands over Gear's visor.

The silvery time vessel came to hover over the battle. A normal looking Dr. Koenig jumped to the ground accompanied by a large robotic figure. Gear had no doubt that Gizmo was in it.

"Hey Static." Eddie Felson mocking voice blared from the ship as the Static's came to hover next to Gear. "It may interest you to know that this thing can actually scan for DNA. Guess it won't be to hard to find a family member with it."

The vessel began rising into the air to get clear of the buildings.

"You got to go after that thing Rich, I can't keep up with it." Static said. Gear's gaze went to Gizmo. "I'll handle the runt. I need you to help my family." Static could her metal grinding against metal as Gear tightened his fist. "I need you to help our family."

"You better get him and make it hurt. Backpack execute code: Faster Then a Speeding Bullet!" With a violent burst of speed his Jetblades launched him into the air as the nanobots went to work replacing his armour with the flight suit.

"Where is he going!" Kid Flash asked as she appeared beside them.

"After Speedwarp. We get those two." Kid Static said nodding towards the two geniuses

"Lets break some eggheads." Flash smiled. Both Static's rolled their eyes at the bad pun.

"At least we hurt his wardrobe." Feral said as the dust cleared. "And lets face it, that outfit needed hurting."

Sunshadow climbed out of the blast zone and looked hatefully at the two archers.

"He's annoyed." Speedy stated.

"He's livid." Feral stated as he charged towards them. A pair of tentacles pulled his feet from under him. Once he hit the ground he was pulled into the air and arched through the sky. Blacklash brought him down behind the three of them where it was his turn to crash into the sewer. In a single leap Blacklash dived after him.

"Bet he's glad he doesn't have a nose now." Speedy said as she used her bow to club Jimmy round the head.

"He's happy." Feral said bringing her fist up into another's chin. "But I can smell it from here!"

Big-B continued to use the bizarre blasts of air to take out scores of enemies at a time while She-bang seemed unable to duplicate the skill. She continued to rely on the more traditional techniques she had absorbed. Keeping her mind focused she didn't allow this latest development distract her.

- - -_**End of Part two**_- - -

**AN**

**I hope this chapter has cleared it up a bit for you **_GiTrtl_. **Feel free to ask about anything you still don't understand.**

**You may or may not notice that I've removed certain errors from the the first five chapters. The biggist changes are to the _Blood and Fire _episodes. Mainly it's just changes in the Titans names. When I first wrote this I failed to take into account how much time had passed from the end of Teen Titans to now. Most of the Titans are now in their twenties!**

**Part three still to come...**


	9. Sons of the Future: pt3

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes

-

**Dakota**

Sharon walked from out of the shop with a bag full of food. She had been horrified to find the little amount at the safe house so she decided to get more while her father was taking a shower. With sudden shock she found herself pulled into the air. The groceries went flying.

"Safehouse! You're safe in the house so you stay in the house! What's so hard about that!" Gear yelled at her.

"What do you think your doing?" She yelled back. Gear had plucked her from the street and was now flying quickly with her in his arms.

"Saving your life! Why? You want me to put you back!" He yelled back. Sharon looked behind him at the ship following them. Two blue glows lit up on the side of its hull and from them a blast of energy fired at them. Gear was able to dodge them.

"Er…that's okay." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gear turned up sharply into the air. Speedwarp flew through his light trail. The only advantage he had was his superior manoeuvrability. The vessel pulled up and spun further up the street.

"What are you going to do?" Sharon asked.

"I thought I'd blast him out of the sky while he prepared to blast you out of the safe house!" Gear snapped. His jet pack fired again as he retreated, having to dodge several more shots as he did.

"I should have stayed in the apartment. I get it. Now do something! Blast him here instead." She yelled back.

"My Gauntlets are my weapons and you're sitting in them!"

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled about being in your arms either!"

"You certainly make a lippy damsel in distress. Aren't you supposed to be all wide-eyed and love sick?"

"You did not just call me a damsel."

- - -

**Dakota**

Static and Kid Static separated in the air as Gizmo fired a bolt of green energy between the two of them. His suit of armour had allowed him to follow them skyward. Like the vessel, Gizmo's armour had been coated in a ceramic to protect it from their electrical powers.

Sunshadow's fist connected with where his nose would have been. He responded with an equally powerful strike of his own. Sunshadow grabbed his head and forced it into the sewer wall. A tentacle snapped from his back, grabbing Sunshadow's head and pushing it into the wall opposite. Sunshadow grabbed the tentacle and pulled Blacklash towards him. He hooked his arm around Blacklash's shoulder and threw him into the sewers watery floor.

The ground shook twice, accompanied with the sound of something being crashed into a wall. Big-bang lifted a Jimmy by his leg and used him as a mace until he vanished. She-bang had her Tonfas out and was switching them between the different weapons they could become while beating back the hordes of Jimmy's.

A clone managed to grab the length of metal she used only to receive a chop to his neck for his troubles. The clone faded from sight and She-bang was able to hit another round the head with a sickening thud using her staff.

Big-B had not used any blast of air for a while but he had been making the clones vanish simply by touching them in certain parts of the body. She-bang had no doubt that if he used such attacks on a real person, that person would never feel another thing.

Heavyman had absorbed a huge chunk of street and was now the familiar rocky giant he was once trapped as. Kid Flash ran past Koenig so fast that bits of the street were picked up and followed in her wake. She turned around and ran back at him, vibrating in just the right way for her molecules to pass through him. The trail of debris however did not; he was struck repeatedly by the fast moving rubble.

The Jimmy's had pushed Feral and Speedy back into an ally. Feral threw her last few Fangs into the advancing crowd. Turning round she threw her Snare into the air where it was imbedded into a wall. Speedy too launched her own repel to the roof of a building with her bow. The two pulled themselves to the rooftop, in Feral's case having to claw her way for the last leg of the climb.

"This is getting old." Speedy said firing several arrows from the rooftop into the crowd.

Kid Static pulled a manhole cover from the ground and threw it through a number of Jimmy's before lifting it higher into the air. The manhole cover was rammed into Gizmo's armoured midsection. Kid Static then flipped it over Gizmo's head and forced it downward. The cover smashed into him and pushed him to the ground.

Blacklash crawled along the sewer pipe. He and Sunshadow had travelled through the sewer system and had now lost one another. When Blacklash travelled away from the light his body adapted to its new environment. Even though it should have been pitch black he could see through the darkness with no drawback other then a blue tinge.

Sunshadow slammed into Blacklash's head as he crawled out of the pipe. Blacklash broke through the pipe he was in and the brick under it. Bending over Sunshadow grabbed him by his shoulder and leg and lifted him over his head before smashing him into a wall. Lifting him again Sunshadow launched Blacklash across the chamber they were in.

Blacklash slammed against another wall but caught himself before he fell to the floor. Sunshadow leaped the distance to him and landed heavily on the ground. Still stuck to the wall Blacklash kicked out with both legs, striking Sunshadow in the chest. The alien staggered back as Blacklash lifted his feet to the roof, where they clung to it. Letting go of the wall Blacklash hung upside-down above Sunshadow.

Apparently Sunshadow couldn't see so well in the dark because he continued to slam his fists forward at where he thought Blacklash was. Once he passed under Blacklash the dark meta-human fell back to the ground. He landed lightly on his feet and bent his legs to crouch. Hearing the impact Sunshadow turned quickly with a backhand that sailed over Black's head. Bouncing up Blacklash delivered his own blow to Sunshadow's chin that sent him careering up through the earth and back onto a street.

Flash pushed her hands against Heavyman's chest and vibrated them quickly. After a moment he was thrown back by the sonic resonance this caused. He slew across the road and sidewalk until he finally crashed into a wall. Once the dust cleared Kid Flash watched as he continued to walk towards her.

"What do I need a bazooka?" She mumbled to herself.

Feral scanned the area with her enhanced eyesight and superior hearing, looking for signs of the original Jimmy. Without the scent of the original the only way she could distinguish him from his clones was by the heartbeat none of them had. She finally found him looking over the roof of a taller building. Feral elbowed Speedy and nodded her head in his direction.

Nodding her head Speedy aimed another arrow into the air. She released the string and launched it into the wall near him. He jumped at the sound looked down at the protruding arrow with the rope heading down to another rooftop. Speedy tied the other end of the rope to the rooftop and pulled out a devise that clipped onto it.

"This'll pull us up there." She explained.

"My ways quicker." Feral replied leaping onto the rope and running across it with inhuman balance. Speedy just looked on as Feral ran recklessly on the uneven tightrope, high above the street. As she got closer to the wall she jumped forward onto the rope and sprung up to the rooftop.

Jimmy Numerous went to open the roof access door but an arrow imbedded itself through the metal and into the wall on the other side. When he turned another arrow flew at him so he began creating another copy just in front of himself. The arrowhead erupted into a boxing glove that slammed into the half emerged copy. The clone flew back through Jimmy and vanished behind him.

A line of clone appeared before Jimmy, making their way to Speedy and Feral. Feral's Sheriken cut a number of them down while Speedy launched another arrow at Jimmy. He simply blocked it with another half formed clone.

- - -

**Dakota**

Gear swerved between the maze of buildings as Speedwarp's ship followed them overhead. Several times he had to veer to one side to avoid weapons fire.

"Don't you have any other weapons?" Sharon shouted from his arms. A handle popped out of Backpack near her face.

"Pull that out." Gear told her. She did. "It's a Cap Launcher. It's loaded with an exploding round so don't shoot until I get you closer. We don't want you blowing up a house."

"How'll you get us closer." Sharon asked.

Gear pulled up suddenly until and narrowly missed Speedwarp's vessel. Sharon screamed on the way.

"Now!" Gear yelled. Sharon aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger. The Cap moved to fast for her to follow but the explosion was easily seen. The Cap had hit right over the hole Static's disk caused ripping it wide. The silver ship flinched to one side, one of its corners crashing into a building. Speedwarp turned the ship away from the building only to clip the corner of another's rooftop.

Green smoke erupted from its rear as it descended down on Dakota Park.

"Good shot." Gear said impressed and beginning his own decent.

- - -

**Dakota**

The dart ended tip of Feral's Snare passed through another clone. Grabbing the wire she wrapped it around another's neck and pulled until it sliced through its flesh, making another disappear. Once the wire was once again slack she spun it around, cutting into more copies. Feral pulled out and unfolded her bow as the dart ended wire returned to her wrist holster. Pushing her finger on the small button she bought the bow's string down on another, slicing through its neck and coming out under its armpit. She leaped through the clone as it vanished and swung the weapon again.

Speedy continued to fire her volleys of arrows into fray until another clone grabbed her stringing arm. She twisted around the Jimmy until her fist pushed into the small of his back. Out of his sight a small crossbow popped open from her wrist and launched a dart forwards. As the clone vanished from in front of her Speedy loaded her bow again and released another volley once he had completely faded.

Feral kicked a clone in his stomach while bringing her claw down on another. Once the two vanished she rolled forward and stood before the original Jimmy. In an anticlimactic ending he went down the moment she hit him, all his clones vanishing as she did.

"Please don't tell me this guy is my archrival." Feral said to Speedy as she lifted Jimmy over her shoulder.

"If I was to give this guy a title it wouldn't be rival. More like…stalker. The guy is obsessed with you and trying to get you to confuse one of his clones with the real thing." Speedy answered.

"That's…pathetic." Feral responded. Speedy just shrugged her shoulders.

The armour Gizmo had built was much different from the one he used at the H.I.V.E. School. It was slimmer for one, standing at, at least, seven feet with clawed hands and a twin jet system. It had a sleek humanoid design and painted in a metallic purple and blue. Its shape also gave Static the impression of a feminine form. The energy blast it kept firing at them however were anything but ladylike.

The Statics broke to two directions each lifting a car and slamming them into Gizmo, sandwiching the genius between them. Gizmo's clawed hands reached under the vehicles and sliced their way through them.

"Think an EMP'll do it." Static asked his future son.

"That's how I beat him the last time we tangled." Kid Static started as he avoided another energy blast. "So no doubt he's shielded this time around."

"I thought his beef was with Gear." Static asked.

"What you think he owns the rights or something? If I see Gizmo robbing a bank I don't call on the…Richie to stop him just because he's his enemy. Did you call Superman when Metallo was here? You just got to it." Kid Static said.

"Point. So any idea's how we stop him?"

"We could keep hitting him with stuff." Kid Static suggested.

"We did promise Gear we would hurt him a little." Static said ripping a number of streetlights from the ground.

"Just a little." Kid Static agreed lifting another car over his head. Gizmo would need that armour.

Kid Flash was running out of things to do. She was currently picking rocks and stones from the wrecked street and throwing them at high speeds towards Koenig. He did not seem impressed by this. Heavyman regarded the hail as a minor nuisance and simply walked through it.

"Icoulddowithsomehelphere." The speedster said in under a second. The forms of She-bang and her son answered the plea. As one they leaped before Koenig and kicked him in the midsection knocking him back with force. They rolled in separate directions as he retaliated with a blast of yellow energy. The blast flew past them and headed to Flash instead. The young girl vanished in a flash.

"Flash." Big-B called. "He breathes."

Kid Flash nodded in understanding and began running around Heavyman creating a cyclone and a vacuum. He tried blasting her several times but each time he missed. His aim only got worse the less air he breathed until finally he passed out.

Blacklash erupted from underground with Sunshadow on his back. The alien repeatedly slammed his fist into his upper back as they travelled upwards. In a show of his amazing dexterity, a result of his malleable bones, Blacklash twist the two of them round so that by the time they hit the ground he was in a position to piledrive Sunshadow's head into the road. The manover worked and after a literal earth shattering impact, after which they found themselves in the sewer again, Sunshadow slumped into the filthy water.

- - -

**Dakota**

Gear was knocked of his feet the moment he put Sharon on the ground. Speedwarp had moved all the way from the park in hypertime to be there when he did. Rolling with the blow he quickly got to his feet.

"Backpack execute code: Zeus." Gear said to the computer. The nanites that formed his jet pack melted away as new ones moved around his waist. The nanobots replaced his multi pocketed utility belt with a smooth silver one.

"Wow." Eddie Felson mocked. "You've accessorized."

In a black and silver blur Gear was holding Speedwarp in a fullnelson.

"You show that cocky little…" Sharon never got to finish her sentence as Speedwarp gave off a pulse that knocked her and Gear back.

"You know, you disappoint me." Speedwarp said. "You may be able to keep up with me when I enter Hypertime, but what about the temporal distortions I produce."

Gear pulled a Cap from Backpack and placed it by his side. It gave off its own ripple but with no force behind it. By this time a crowd had gathered. Speedwarp looked from left to right but could find no ill affects. Gear stood up and raised his Gauntlets to him.

"There's that. This is the part were you say 'Please Gear, don't hurt me. I was a fool to try and take you on, I give, I give.'" Gear told him in a mocking tone. Speedwarp just raised his brow and ran towards him, at a normal pace. The purple energy from Gear's Gauntlets knocked him back until he collided with an invisible barrier. Speedwarp got up on shaky legs pushing against this invisible force.

"What did you do!" He demanded.

"I moved us out of phase with the normal temporal continuum. We're actually moving a quarter second faster then those outside the dome. The reason you can't leave is because you would effectively be walking into the past and as we all know that's impossible." Gear explained pulling out another Cap and throwing it at him. The modified Trap Cap clung to him and tripped him to the ground. Gear bent over and picking the other Cap up, returned it to Backpack.

"That Cap will keep you in temporal alignment so no more Hyperspeeds or temporal distortions." Gear explained. He lifted Speedwarp up with his Gauntlets and instructed his Trap Cap to gag him after he started shouting.

"You want a lift back to the safehouse?" Gear asked Sharon.

"Do I get to ride in your arms again?" She asked pointedly.

"Er…I need my arm to hold him. But I can carry you the same way." Was she flirting with him! _Crap, Crap, Crap!_

"Carry away." She said. Gear enveloped her in the purple aura and lifted them both into the sky with him.

- - -

**Dakota**

Blacklash rejoined the group dragging a large black cocoon behind him. The material of the cocoon moved and gave of several muffled screams when he threw it at the other bound villains.

"Is that…?" Kid Flash started.

"Yes." Blacklash stated simply.

"Ah, okay so Sunshadow, Heavyman, Jimmy, Gear's after Speedy. Who are we missing?" Flash asked. Big-bang pointed up with his thumb. High above the buildings Gizmo and the Static's were still fighting.

"Their a little out of arrow range." Feral commented.

"And none of use can fly." Big-B said.

"Can't you get up there?" Speedy asked Blacklash.

"Yes." He said with no apparent desire to do so.

Kid Static knocked Gizmo back with another large bolt of electricity. Static swung from behind and hit him with an equally large jolt.

"Stand still you little brats!" A voice said from the suit.

"You're the biggest brat I ever met!" Static shouted back.

With a yell Gizmo's armour seemed to open up and reveal several rows of gun barrels. Without warning each barrel fired a bolt of blue energy at the young heroes. Static was able to raise an energy shield in time but his son was hit directly in his chest and sent careering back through the wall of a building.

A black tentacle snapped up to Gizmo and wrapped around his suits ankle. With a scream of protest he was dragged back down to earth where Blacklash slammed him into the already wrecked street.

"Or you could just grab him from here, whatever's good for you." Flash said.

Blacklash's skin oozed its way into the metallic suit and began ripping it apart until only the green suited bald tech was left. Blacklash wrapped him a cocoon and discarded him over to his accomplices.

Static zipped to the hole in the wall Kid Static had made.

"I hate it when that happens." He said levitating the debris from off of himself.

"You, but, wall and…how did you do that?" Static stammered to his son.

"Our energy aura's make a force field just above our skin. Normally it just enough to avoid minor trauma but add a little juice and you could trade blows with Superman. Not that your blows would be much use but you get the idea."

"Gear, where are you?" Feral said into her Shock Box from the ground.

"I've just dropped someone off. I'm bringing Speedwarp to you now. Tell them to get ready to do whatever it is they do to get back to the future." Gear's voice said.

Speedy sighed in relief.

"Flash." She said.

"Already building up my energy, tie the bad guys close together." She said. As Blacklash set about that task Big-B went to talk with his mother.

"Well I guess we'll see you in a few years." She-bang said.

"Maybe not. Our future is just one of many possibilities, don't let what little you know about our future effect your present. We may also be from a future that is never realised here. Who knows? You may have a daughter instead." Big-Bang explained.

"What was with those blasts of air?" She-bang asked.

"There not blasts of air. The air just moves when you do it. You'll learn how to control it better later. Just trust your instincts, at least in a fight." He said turning from her and walking over to his teammates.

"Gear's here." Feral said as she helped pull the still large Koenig to his own teammates. Speedwarp was dropped unceremoniously with the others a moment later.

"Get them out of here." Gear said landing next to Static.

"See you all in a just a moment...Well maybe not Blacklash. I get the feeling the future you doesn't like me that much." Flash smiled before circling them in a blur. The faster she went the faster the wind began to pick up until they all stood in the eye of a storm. Only Feral, She-bang and Big-bang stood unaffected by the gale.

"What's she doing!" She-bang shouted to her son.

"Picking up speed!" He yelled back.

Electrical energy began to dance around Kid Flash as she picked up more speed. With a loud explosion she was replaced with a streak of lightning. The streak changed direction and struck Speedy, who disappeared. The streak turned again and struck the apprehended criminals, one after another. Kid Static waved as he was hit. Lastly Big-bang respectably bowed to them before he too vanished.

The five heroes stood in the middle of the wrecked street as the future Titans left. Pieces of debris that had been lifted with Kid Flash's tornado fell back to the earth.

"Do we have to help clean this place up?" Feral asked.

"I'll deposit a sum to the governors office with our apologies." Gear said.

"You okay man." Static asked.

"I will be."

"You need anything?" She-bang asked him.

"Static can help me move the spaceship his sister shot down to the second garage at HQ." He said flying into the air.

"Spaceship Sharon shot down? He's kidding right." Static said to Feral.

"No." Feral stated before leaving to locate her Predator.

- - -

**Headquarters**

Static watched, as Richie looked the vessel over. He could hear the super-genius muttering to himself, no doubt listing the various repairs and upgrades he was planning. Sighing Static made his way over to him.

"I don't want to talk about it V." Richie said, as he got close.

"We kind of need to Rich." Static answered back. "I explained to police what happened to your parents. They want to talk to you. I said I'd take you to the station."

Richie lent against the ship and rubbed his face. He knew it had to be done; he just wasn't ready to deal with it.

"What do I do now Virg?" He asked his friend.

"Pops'll let you crash at ours for as long as you need man."

"Yeah…I'll think of something…I always do."

"Come on." Static said putting his arm round his friends shoulder. "Lets get it over with."

**- - -_End of Sons of the Future_- - -**

**AN**

**I've got that Forum that I mentioned up and running. To get to it go to my Profile and click on the link at the top. There are three topics that I've started so have a look and give me your opinion on them.**

**On another note I have quite a few questions to answer so here they are.**

**From **_LoganX_

_Is Kid Static using a disc to fly or is he just doing it? Are Static and She-bang the only one's to have kids in the future? Who are Kid Static and Big-Bang's other parents? Why can't SunShadow fly? Am I annoying you with all these questions?_

**Kid Static doesn't use a disk like his father. He uses the earths magnetic field to levitate himself. It's all very sci-fi.**

**No**

**Don't want to say. It'll spoil it.**

**I don't know, he just can't. The real reason is that I had a number of fight scenes between a guy called Bolo and Blacklash but I didn't like the idea of Bolo so changed it. Bolo was going to be a clone of alien Lobo but I decided that Lobo was to strong for Blacklash right now so he needed a weaker opponent. Sunshadow was the result so I simply replaced all the parts with Bolo to Sunshadow. Since Lobo can't fly, Bolo and so forth Sunshadow couldn't either.**

**Not at all**

**These are from _Me_ and deal with Chapter four**

_Is Jinx a member of your Titans East because your re-write seems to suggest that. Also Tempest says that he's only visiting. Where's he been?_

**Yes. After Jinx left the H.I.V.E five she wandered the world for a bit before joining the Titans East since they were down two members. Eventually I'll be creating another story that explains that but since it starts a few chapters ahead of this story I didn't want to until I got there with this one.**

**As I'll explain in the Titans story Tempest returned to Atlantis after Aquaman's brother tried to take the thrown in Justice League. He returned at Aquaman's request because he needed someone he could trust to lead his armies. Tempest is now the supreme commander of Atlantis's military and answers only to Aquaman himself.**


	10. Black Pasts: pt1

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**New York**

"What you got there bitch!" The man said pulling the woman's bag from her and knocking her to the floor. Another man pushed her friend to the ground next to her while his partners searched the bag. One pulled out her purse and threw the rest away. A racket turned their attention down the ally.

A blonde young man stumbled to his feet, holding his head. He collapsed into one of the trashcans, knocking it to the ground. Again he climbed to his feet, continuing down the alleyway with his head in his hands.

"Think he has a wallet?" One of the three men said walking towards the new comer. The blonde sat against the wall and squinted up at the man. He tried to fight as his pockets were roughly searched but received an uppercut for his trouble.

Flashes of memories pounded in his head. A woman in purple and black twisting his arm. Another with a mane of red showing him how to punch. Bringing his helmeted forehead into his nose of a much larger man. Once the images faded he pulled himself up.

"He ain't got shit." The man who punched him called to his friends.

"Hey." The blonde said. Turning round he received his very own uppercut. The blonde followed through by thrusting his knee into the mans side and charging him into another trashcan. He turned to look at the mans shocked partners. Noticing the women on their knees he pulled an object from a hidden pocket on the inside of his belt. Not knowing what the egg did he threw it anyway, confidant it would help. The narrow ally was swallowed in a flash of light that blinded all but the blonde who had closed his eyes.

_The Scaphoid is relatively easy to break and slow to heal._

The blonde cracked the bone with his hands then bought his elbow into his victims face while sweeping his legs from under him.

The last and only conscious mans eyesight began to clear up. When the spots finally cleared both girls and the teen were gone, along with his own cash.

"Thanks." The redheaded of the two women said once the three of them stopped running.

"That's okay." Said the blonde.

"My names Bethany and this is Jessica. What's yours?" She asked.

"R…Gea…I-I don't know…I can't remember!" Said the blonde.

- - -

**New York**

"You found his scent yet Feral?" Static said into his Shock Box as he flew over the unfamiliar city.

"It's a big city Static." Came her response. "I've only been out here for a few hours."

"What about the rest of you?" Static asked.

"A few look-alikes but no." She-bang said.

"I doubt we'll find him like this." Blacklash supplied.

"Well until we get a lead it's what we're gonna do." Static said.

- - -

**Bethany and Jessica's Residence**

"What do you like with your eggs? Oh I am so sorry." Jessica said.

"That's okay. Plains fine." He answered.

"Coming right up." She smiled.

"Morning. Oh!" Bethany yawned walking from the room she shared with Jessica, attempting to run a comb through her hair. "I nearly forgot about you. Did you sleep all right, I know that couch can play hell on your back."

"I didn't sleep much, couldn't." He said.

"Did you remember anything?" Jess asked.

"No. I went out like a light…I just didn't stay like that for long. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"After what you did. How could we turn you away? Any idea what you're going to do?" Said Beth.

"Go to the hospital and then report myself missing at a police station. The leading cause of amnesia is head trauma and I think I need glasses."

"You do remember some things then." Bethany stated.

"I don't remember anything…I just know things. The same way I know how to talk English or that the sky is blue or that emc2 explains the relation between mass and energy. I know but I don't remember learning what I know. You're burning the eggs." He said.

"I'm burning the eggs?…I'm burning the eggs!" Jessica realised.

"Why don't you let me cook for you?" The man said walking behind the table in the kitchen.

_Heat a non-stick skillet (or a regular skillet greased with a small amount of butter, margarine or cooking oil) at medium heat until just hot enough to sizzle a drop of water. _

_Break eggs and gently slip into the skillet. Immediately reduce heat to low. Cook slowly until whites are completely set and yolks begin to thicken but are not hard (turning eggs gently to cook both sides or adding a small amount of water and covering with lid to cook tops of eggs). Season with salt and pepper as desired._

"What should we call you?" Bethany asked.

"An unidentified person is usually designated as John Doe." He said cracking an egg.

"Why don't you pick your own name?" Jessica said taking a seat next to Bethany.

"Not many people get to pick their own names…call me Ricky." Ricky decided.

"Any name you want and you pick Ricky?" Beth asked.

"It sounds familiar. Could be my real name. Which of you is studying medicine at NYU?" He asked.

"How did you know about that?" Bethany asked.

"The books, letter head on the desk and the way you looked me and Jess over last night." Ricky explained.

"Observant aren't you. I'll be on my second year after the summer. We came all the way from Southester so that I could study here." Bethany said.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Ricky asked as he flipped the egg.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"…How long have the two of you been lovers?" He asked. Noticing them look at each other he explained. "One bed."

"We've been best friends since we were thirteen, together since seventeen." Bethany said taking Jess's hand in her own.

"Good for you. Breakfast is up." Ricky said dishing the food onto three plates and carrying them over to the table. "So what do you do?" He asked Jessica.

"I'm not nearly as smart Beth. I'm just a lowly Waitress."

- - -

**New York**

The man she was chasing ran straight into a bike messenger. He staggered back to his feet in panic and continued on his stampede. Several more people were pushed aside as he ran down the street. He tried to turn down an ally but his momentum carried him into the wall. Pushing himself from the brick he continued running. He could feel himself being hunted.

He ran into the fence and desperately began climbing. Feral reached the fence just as he began pulling himself over. She watched as he lowered his foot on the other side, looking for a hold instead of just jumping. Shaking her head she pulled out her weapon and fire a red bolt at his foot. With a yelp he fell to the floor.

In a single leap Feral pulled her figure into a momentary handstand on the top of the fence before leaning over and landing perfectly on her feet. She roughly lifted the guy up and sat him on a closed dumpster. His leather shoes had protected him from her blast. Somewhat.

"Hey, hey." Feral said pushing the side of his head. When he didn't respond she grabbed him by the checks and jaw. She knew he was just pretending, not wanting to undergo the impending interrogation. With a sigh Feral's claws extended from her fingers and dug into his face. His brown eyes snapped open.

"GTA fits into two categories. Fun or money, which was that." She snarled. Tears came to his eyes but he didn't say a word. That alone told her which it was. People didn't kill snitches because of fun. "If it was fun I'm gunna tie you to the back of my bike and drag you to the furthest police station in New York from here. If it was money I'll let you go if you tell me where you were going to take the car."

"Garage On Vam Dan Street." He said. Her claws were removed from his face. As soon as he was free he took off again at a run. Before he got to far a wire suddenly wrapped itself around his ankles and bought to the ground. With horror he realised he was being pulled back to The Feral. Feral loosened her snare and pulled a picture from her the back of her belt.

"Before you go…have you seen this chap?" She asked pointing it at him. He was careful to look at the picture thoroughly. He shook his head. "Ahh well."

Will that she leaped back over the fence and made her way to the waiting Predator.

- - -

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

The doctor shone the light in his eye. As expected his iris shrank and grew as it was supposed to.

"You think you have amnesia?" She asked.

"Retrograde, yes." Ricky replied. The doctor took away the light and looked him in the eye.

"I can't find any signs of head trauma." She said. By the tone of her voice he guessed she thought this was some sort of prank. It was Beth who bought him here, saying that she knew this doctor from the university.

"What about other causes. Drug or alcohol abuse maybe, or brain infection." Ricky pushed.

"Drugs or alcohol usually produce Transient global amnesia not Retrograde and I don't see any of the other signs of a brain infection." She sighed.

"Could it be Psychogenic?" He continued.

"Psychogenic amnesia suppresses a traumatic event not your entire history." She said.

"History is a recorded fact. Past or memory would be a more accurate term." Ricky corrected.

"Okay, that's it." She said.

"What's it?" He asked.

"This prank. It's over. I don't know how you got Bethany involved but I'll except this in good nature and won't report the two of you if you both leave now."

"You think this is a joke?" He said.

"You obviously know a lot about amnesia." She stated.

"I seem to know a lot about a lot." He stated back.

"Such as?"

"I can cook eggs for breakfast. I can speak English, recognise colours and numbers. I know that Charles "Pete" Conrad, Jr., was the third man to walk on the moon or that light is both a particle and a wave. The atomic number of copper is twenty-nine. Garrett Morgan invented the traffic light. Mars's gravity is zero point three eight of earths. I even know that Tamaranian males can't fire starbolts and are considered the weaker gender because of this. I know everything I might need to know except for anything that concerns me." He said.

"…If you come back tomorrow we can see if a MRI scan reveals anything but if this is a prank." She let the threat hang.

"Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow." Ricky said standing up and leaving the small room. Beth had left him with her teacher and given him a key to her apartment, saying he could return there once he was done.

He walked out of the Mount Sinai Hospital and made his way to cross Central Park. He jumped back off the road as a truck sped past him. Flying near the truck a teen stood on a metal disk yelling at the driver to stop. Ricky watched as the superhero disappeared into the distance before resuming his walk through the park.

_Static, real name Virgil Hawkins, student at Dakota Union High._ Ricky stopped. He knew who Static was!

_She-Bang, real name Shanice Vale, student at Dakota Union High._

_The Feral, real name Amelia McKinley, student at Dakota University._

_Blacklash, real name Unknown, alias John Black, student at Dakota Union High._

_Superman, real name Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet._

_Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, industrialist and philanthropist._

- - -

**New York**

Static flew in front of the truck pushing it back with his energy and halting the vehicles axel, stopping the wheels from turning. The door to the truck open as if of its own choice and the driver pulled from his seat. Moving him to the side of the truck Static clung him to it as the police cars arrived at the scene. Without even stopping to except their praise he flew off again.

"We could really do with you're help here Rich?" He said to himself.

- - -

**Bethany and Jessica's Residence**

Like the night before Ricky awoke after just a few hours sleep. He knew, without knowing why, that it was all the sleep he needed so walked over to the bookshelf that was filled with various medical tomes. Turning on a small lamp he sat down and began reading.

He had to hold the book close to his face to be able to see the text clearly. His eyes sight defiantly needed glasses. Read each word quickly he had to stop after a moment and sighed. He didn't know why but reading like that felt so slow. His eyes scanned over the page much quicker but he didn't take in any of the words. Shaking his head he returned to reading at a normal pace.

_DNA is composed of two anti-parallel strands, which wind about a common axis to form a double helix._

As he read each word he realised that his mind had taken in what he had read. It was strange. It was like he had taken a mental picture of the page and then read it in his head later. He scanned his eyes quickly over the rest of the page.

One complete Ricky closed his eyes and called up the image of the book. Because he was looking through the page with his minds eye he was able to read through it quicker then his actual eyes would allow.

_Each strand of DNA is composed of a linear array of nucleotides bonded in such a way that the bases extend toward the central axis of the molecule while the two backbones are composed of alternating sugar and phosphate subunits. The bases of the two strands are weakly bonded to each other in a complementary fashion. In other words, an adenine is always bound to a thymine while a cytosine is always bound to a guanine._

With a grin Ricky scanned the rest of the book with his eyes. Once finished he turned to the copy he now had in his mind and read it there instead. By the time morning came he had amassed Beth's entire medical library.

- - -

**New York**

Blacklash held the Shock Box as close to the pair as he dared without arousing suspicion. On the other end of the line She-bang held a recording devise to her own Box as the conversation was carried to it. The Shock Box Blacklash held had been hidden under his skin. The only thing the pair saw was an overweight jogger enjoying a sweet snack. He didn't even need to look at them as he could see them without moving his head.

"He's in for three counts of homicide, rape, assault and attempted arson. It's going to take more then that for me to help you get your brother off." The DA said to the other man.

"How much did you have in mind?" The other man said with apparent distain.

"Busted." She-bang said to herself.

- - -

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

"Follow me Ricky." The doctor said as soon as he returned to the hospital. "I'm sorry about my behaviour yesterday but I honestly thought you were involved in a prank."

"What changed your mind?" He said having to jog to keep up with her.

"Four more cases of Retrograde Amnesia came in yesterday in different areas around the city. You're the fifth we know about."

"Do you have a theory about what the cause is?" He asked as an orderly pushed him into a wheelchair.

"No. I'm taking you to have an x-ray first and then more scans that the other patients have already undergone." She explained.

"Do we have anything in common?" He asked her.

"Not that I know about but an FBI agent was in earlier and he didn't look to happy."

- - -

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

The three members of Mount Sinai Hospital's medical staff all looked at the image of Ricky's neck.

"What is that?"

"Looks like he has something metallic attached to his spine."

"Like what?"

"Is that Brainiac's mark!"

"It is. Brainiac, you don't think."

"Can't be him. But who knows how that computer thinks."

"We need to tell someone. Get a message to the Justice League or something."

- - -

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

Ricky looked up as a Golden man with a small hovering computer walked into the room. Ricky had been laying on the bed in this room for over an hour. He hadn't even looked at the results of his x-ray.

"Isn't a Green Lantern supposed to wear green?" Ricky asked the golden man.

"I'm not Green Lantern I'm Booster Gold." The man snapped. He must have heard that too many before. Seeing his blank stare the small robot floated closer to him and created a holographic two-dimensional image. The projection depicted Booster Gold in a number of Heroic lights before ending in the phase "Booster Gold! Protecting his past to ensure your future!"

"Oh." Ricky said. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I picked the wrong time period. Would you turnaround and lower your head." Gold ordered him.

"Why?"

"I just need to check something."

Frowning Ricky turned complied. Booster Gold roughly rubbed the back of his neck until he found something. He stopped suddenly and pushed his fist into the back of Ricky's skull.

"My Gauntlets fire blasts of energy that can blow your head off." He said

_He's found the spinal implant._

"This is it skeet. My moment. Okay pal, keep your hands were I can see them." Booster said. Behind him Booster Gold pressed his hand to his ear. "J'onn this is Booster Gold. Yeah it's about that…no don't put me on…hold."

"That must be annoying Green Lantern." Ricky said.

Hearing the gauntlet powering up to fire Ricky moved his head to one side and backed up into Booster, burying his elbow into his stomach and grabbing his wrist with his other hand. The gauntlet fired a blast of golden energy at the wall. Pulling his wrist and pushing into him, Ricky lifted Booster Gold off his feet and onto the bed. Still holding his wrist, Ricky moved his elbow from his side up to his throat. Pushing forward with it caused the entire bed to move towards the window. The bed stopped when it crashed into the wall but Ricky continued to push Gold through the closed window. The glass shattered and Booster Gold fell, his small robot following him the entire time.

_He can fly._

Ricky turned and ran from the room. Booster Gold had found his implant. What implant? Why would he have an implant? Why would the Justice League be after him because of it? Ricky entered the first toilet he found and tried to see the back of his neck in the mirror. Not able to he lent against basin. Looking at himself the mirror he licked his lips and shrugged his shoulders. Backing up a pace he kicked the mirror as hard as he could.

Picking out the largest piece he could Ricky moved in front of the other mirror. Lifting the smaller mirror shard behind him Ricky finally found an answer. The mark had been covered in a makeup to hide it. That's why Booster Gold had rubbed the back of his neck. Three green circles connected by two lines.

_Brainiac's mark!_

**- - -End of Part one- - -**

**AN**

**Tell me what you think because I want to know. **

**Before answering the question I was asked, I need to tell you all that starting Monday I'll be back at University. I don't yet know how much work I'll be piled with so it may, and probably will, affect how often I can work on my stories and post updates. You may have to start waiting longer. Sorry. **

**The following was asked by **_Mari_

_If I see Gizmo robbing a bank I don't call on the…Richie to stop him just because he's his enemy.___

_What was he going to call Richie, because you can tell he wasn't going to call him Gear. Come on, give, please._

**I actually wondered if anyone would pick up that little titbit up. You are correct. In the future Richie will go by a different name. What that name is however I won't spoil for you. Well done for asking though. **


	11. Black Pasts: pt2

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes. 

-

**Outside Mount Sinai Hospital**

Booster Gold pulled up long before he hit the ground. Flying back up to the room he swore when he found it empty.

"Skeet, keep calling the Watchtower." He ordered flying back into the building.

- - -

**Inside Mount Sinai Hospital**

How the hell did he get Brainiac's insignia on the back of his neck! Just who the hell was he? He asked himself as he left bathroom. Ricky walked absentmindedly down the hallways until Booster Gold suddenly appeared hovering in front of him. Shocked into remembering what was happening Ricky turned and ran.

- - -

**New York**

Static watched as the sleek shape of a Javelin landed on a rooftop not to far away. Changing direction quickly he made his way over to it.

"You guys looking for something or you just here for the sights?" He called down to them. Coming to a hover over the rooftop the disk he stood on folded back into his boots

"Static?" Green Lantern asked. "What are you doing in New York?"

"Looking for Gear. He came here for the weekend to see family about some legal matters. At least that's what I thought. His family saw him once and know he's disappeared. You?" Static responded.

"We had a confirmed sighting of Brainiac. The fact that Gear's disappeared doesn't sit well with me. Now that I think about it the description we have matches your friend." The Lantern explained.

"Where'd you eye him?" Static asked.

"Mount Sinai Hospital." He said pointing to the building. "The message we received stated that our member was perusing him but…he's not the most…competent of people.

Static pulled his Shock Box from his belt.

"I got a lead on Gear, meet me at Mount Sinai Hospital and Feral bring that nose of yours." He said into it.

"It's attached to my face." A voice said back

"Feral will be able to track him if we've loss him. I assume you realize I'm coming with you."

"I thought you would." Green Lantern called as he floated into the sky with his team.

- - -

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

Ricky pulled a cylinder from his belt and pressed the only button on it. He pushed the staff that unfolded into the ground and skidded to a stop. Booster Gold, who was still pursuing him, flew headlong into the pole. Ricky quickly picked himself back up and ran back the way he came. Booster Gold did the same soon after with an annoyed grimace.

Running past a cart Ricky picked a metal tray from it spilling the containers of medicine across the floor. Not stopping or even slowing down he lifted the tray in front of him as he dived confidently through a window, shattering the glass as he did. Booster Gold followed but an egg shaped flashed brightly before him.

Falling through the air Ricky calmly fired yet another devise from his belt, launching a wire into the wall. He gripped it tightly and slowed his decent until he landed on the sidewalk. Before Booster Gold could recover he ran across the busy road and pulled open up a manhole cover. By the time Booster Gold had recovered Ricky had vanished.

"John isn't going to like this." He said to himself.

"No." Skeet agreed.

- - -

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

Feral sniffed around in the men's room as Green Lantern and Static talked to the doctor, who had been examining Ricky, and Batman.

"He came in with amnesia. At first I thought it was a hoax but then I heard of the other cases." The doctor started.

"Except for this 'Ricky' all the other patients are witnesses in a high profile case. Ricky must have intervened on an attempt on one of the witnesses and was affected himself." Batman said.

"Then why is Brainiac in him?" Booster Gold asked.

"He's not." Batman stated.

"Then where did he get all the advanced technology he beat me with?" Booster said.

"He keeps a few gadgets on the inside of a belt. But that's only a few Caps, Shock Box, re-breather, repel, staff and some sort of multi-tool. You got beat by his emergency gear?" Static asked in disbelief. Batman just growled lightly in disappointment.

"It's defiantly him." Feral said coming out of the lavatory and walking to the window. "As long as he stays on the ground I can track him." She continued stabbing her Snare into the wall above the window. A moment later she leaped into the air.

"This is Green Lantern to all Justice League members. False alarm. Everyone return to your Javelins." He said after pressing his hand to his ear. "I assume you're okay to track your friend yourself." He finished.

"Feral will do that. I'm more worried about what happens when we find him." Static said.

"Why?" Booster Gold asked.

"He's running scared. Probably wont trust anyone and if he has Backpack on him he has a small arsenal with him. Probably with weapons he's designed to beat all of us. Even me."

"Would you like some help?" Green Lantern offered.

"I may." Blacklash said from the roof. Static and Booster Gold jumped and looked at the man who had silently entered through the window. Releasing his hold Blacklash dropped from the ceiling and landed lightly on an empty bed. Batman gave him a glance, not many could sneak up on him and none who didn't have training to do so.

"Why? What you up to?" Static asked.

"We need to reverse the affects of his memory loss." He explained.

"I'm already going to do that. You can join your teammates." Batman told him.

"I'm with you." Black told him back.

Batman issued him a glare that sent most people into to shivers. Blacklash must have adapted to it earlier however because he held his ground.

"Have Zatanna bought down here." Batman said without looking at Green Lantern.

"You're thinking magic." Green Lantern wondered. Batman just walked away with Blacklash following close behind on the roof.

Static shook his head. The only time Blacklash ever walked upright was when he took a normal looking form. When in his newly natural state he either crawled on walls or stood with a crouch. It made him look like he was ready to pounce at any moment and seem more sinister then he really was.

_Maybe that's why he does it._ Static mused to himself.

"This is Green Lantern to all Justice League members. Anyone out there want to stay and maybe help Static fight a super-genius?"

"This is Superman." Came a response after a pause. "Me and Diana have come across something we want to take a closer look at. If Static needs backup he can call us."

- - -

**New York**

"Sewers." Static said in revolt.

"You think you got it bad. Try taking a whiff with my nose." Feral responded.

"Will you two stop complaining! Your like kids." She-bang said from the back of the line. While she held a small flashlight in her hand Static had changed his hand into a large flashlight. Feral of course could see better in the dark then they could in daylight.

"It is in my nature as a teen to complain." Static answered her back.

"Well could you do it in the privacy of your own mind. I will strangle you." She threatened.

"Is that a complained?" He asked her. She-bang actually wrapped her hands around his neck but were interrupted as sunlight flooded the passageway.

"He went up here." Feral called down to them from atop of the ladder. A moment later Static levitated through the manhole followed shortly by She-bang who simply leaped.

"Where to from here?" She-bang asked. Feral held her finger up to her asking her to wait. After a second Feral pushed the manhole cover back into place with some force.

"Ow!" Was heard.

With a display of light Static moved the cover again and lifted the man still inside the sewers. Booster Gold floated out, nursing his head.

"What gave me away?" He asked wincing.

"I knew you were going to follow me the moment I jumped out the window. You don't like that Gear kicked your golden hiny and you want another shot. That and you were talking to that little robot thing down there."

"You could hear us?" He asked surprised.

"It's her Bang Baby thing." Static said dropping the man.

It was certainly a strange sight as the four heroes made their way through New York City. Feral told them how Gear's erratic movements suggested he was trying to hide his trail.

- - -

**New York**

"Mr. Foley!" A man yelled as Ricky ran passed the hotel.

"Yes." He asked warily.

"You looked a little lost. I just wanted to point out that you are outside your hotel." He said.

Ricky blinked and looked up at the building. It did spark some recognition in him.

"Oh, thank you. I thought I would have to spend the night on the streets for a moment." Ricky said with a false grin as he maked his way inside. He walked into the elevator and pushed a button out of instinct. Once the door closed and he was left alone he began rummaging through the hidden pockets on the inside of his belt. He was surprised to find that he could fit his entire hand into some of them but more surprised when he realised he understood how this was possible. Looking in one of the smaller pouches he found what he was looking for, a hotel key card. Smacking himself around the head Ricky cursed himself for not looking through them sooner.

The room was easy enough to find. He just walked up to the one that felt right and opened it. The view wasn't great and the decorum was a little drab but he knew he had rented this room. Again following his instincts he pulled a metal case from under the bed and laid in out.

He entered a sequence of numbers into the lock and opened it. Changing into a spare pair of clothes he found he returned to the case. Closing it and entering a different sequence revealed a different interior. Packing foam protected two dome shaped devises and a pair of roller blades. Pulling out the smaller of the two devises he found that he had been looking at the top of a full-face helmet with a reflective visor. The inside of the case appeared to be bigger then the outside in order to contain and hide it, much like the pockets in his belt.

Pulling out the next devise he found that this one too was slightly bigger then the case would suggest. Pressing a button on the shell he got another surprise.

_Booting. _Sounded in his head as the small device turned on. The computer lifted itself up on four legs and looked at Ricky almost questionably. _Backpack powered up. Ready to receive._

Ricky looked down wide mouthed at the devise. Again flashes of memory appeared behind his eyes. Using the computer to decode a pair of necklaces. Reworking it to utilize his new spacial physics technology. Pulling tools and gadgets galore from inside it. Loading it with a number of Nano filled tubes. Executing the codes that activated these tubes.

_This is a systems check._ He said to the rudimentary AI. _Identify yourself and your function._

_Backpack. Scouting robot, storage devise, mobile computer, link to standard computers and Nano-tube executor _

_Identify me._ Ricky asked.

_Primary User._ Was its response. Ricky sighed and ordered the robot to climb onto his back. After dressing in the rest of his gear he pulled another Cap from his belt and pushed down on it. With an eerier familiarity a liquidly substance seeped from it and began coating him. A moment later it returned to the Cap and Ricky found himself in a silver and black uniform. Now he really wanted to know who he was.

- - -

**New York**

Blacklash waited with Batman for the arrival of this Zatanna. Batman had not taken his eyes off of Blacklash since he perched on the corner of the roof. While Blacklash had not turned around he was sure to concentrate on the older vigilante through the back of his head. When the woman finally appeared he didn't bother to turn around to face her, he could see her well enough.

"Somebody order a magician." She smiled flirtingly at the Bat.

"Did Green Lantern apprise you of the situation?" Batman asked her.

"He did." She said while turning to face Blacklash. "Hi there, I'm Zatanna."

"Blacklash." He said simply.

"Oh great. Another ray of sunshine." She said. "Where do we start?"

"Only one of the witnesses hasn't been attacked. The FBI has added extra security but we're here anyway." Batman said.

"So we're on a stakeout. Should I order takeout?"

Batman shook his head slightly.

- - -

**New York**

Feral walked into the room that the manager had opened for her. This was defiantly his. Judging from the smell he had only spent one night in the bed. Static walked over to a case that was on it and showed it to the others.

"He has his gear." He said to them. Feral walked over to the open window and sniffed outside. She could smell him and burnt fuel.

"He went out the window." She stated. "I can't track him through the air."

"Why not?" Booster asked her.

"I can't fly." She responded sarcastically.

"I could carry you." He said flirtingly. Feral growled at him.

"Maybe you could ride on Static's disc." She-bang suggested.

"We could do that. It's big enough." He agreed. Feral gave Booster one final glare before stepping aside to let Static to the window. The young hero hopped over the sill and unfolded his disc from his boots. Feral soon joined him on it.

"Don't drop me." She said grasping his shoulders for support.

"Your not the first girl whose taken a ride with me." He told her.

"And no doubt I wont be the last."

Inside the room Booster turned to She-bang.

"Can I offer you a lift?" He asked.

"If you enjoy the simple things in life, like walking. You wont." She responded jumping out the window and firing a grapple from her Tonfa.

"I think she like you sir." Skeet said to its master.

"Quiet Skeet." He moaned following the others.

- - -

**New York**

"So what are your powers?" Zatanna asked Blacklash. The meta-human had not moved from his position since he took it. When he didn't respond she childishly stuck her tongue out behind him.

"I can see behind the back of my head." He told her. Her tongue returned to her mouth.

When Batman suddenly fired his grapple and swung towards the building Blacklash was right behind him. The two crashed through separate windows surprising the men inside.

The only one in the room that was standing had a globe of light in his hand that he had been chanting into. He wore plain white trousers and vest as well as a white cape though it was red on the inside. He turned his head sharply on the two who had interrupted him.

The two FBI men looked confusingly up from the floor, judging by their expression the sorcerer had wiped their own memories. Finishing his incantation the man in white allowed the ball of light to fly at Blacklash with unexpected speed. It hit and Blacklash stumbled backwards from sudden disorientation.

Batman rolled to one side, throwing a length of black rope at the sorcerer as he did. With his arms tired down the sorcerer whispered a few chose words. The rope suddenly thickened and turned into large white snake that sprung at Batman. Batman grabbed the serpent's head but still bell backwards. After more words each of the sorcerers hands launched a torrent of white energy at Blacklash. Blacklash was hit head on and thrown through the wall to the ground below.

Batman threw a pellet that exploded into light as he rolled to avoid another spell. Blinded, the White Magician didn't see as Zatanna stepped from a cloud of green smoke that has risen. He quickly recovered after another incantation and turned to face both of his foes. His face split into a wide grin when she saw Zatanna.

Raising her wand Zatanna spoke her own magical words. A lightning-like blast shot towards the man from the black and white stick. With a wave of his hand the streak erupted in a shower of sparks. His other hand threw a ball of light, which Zatanna caught in her top hat. After another wave of her wand a dove flew out of the hat and through the hole Blacklash had been thrown through.

"You've gotten good Zee. What's with the fishnets?" The sorcerer asked his eyes scanning over her legs.

"What's with all the white?" She shot back before launching another attack.

- - -

**New York**

Feral searched the skies for evidence of her missing teammate. They had been making slow progress tracking him, as Feral had to keep telling Static to change direction or altitude. It took over twenty minutes for her to find him. He was sitting on the spire of the Empire States Building.

"I see him. He's on the Empire States spire." Feral told her team.

"I got him." Booster Gold shouted flying ahead.

"No!" Static shouted to late.

Booster Gold flew up to Gear and fired his golden energy at the teen. Noticing him in time Gear blocked the attack with his own purple Gauntlet energy. Raising his other arm Gear returned fire. Booster Gold avoided the beam and fired again. Gear took to the air to avoid it. The spire gave a whine of protest as Booster Gold's blast blew a chunk out of it. Static, who had chased after Booster Gold, quickly took position behind the collapsing spire.

"I need you off." He called to Feral. She leaped from the disk towards a ledge on the building roof some distance below. Feral rolled the moment her feet touched the ground, her powers helping to disperse the energy and land without harm. Static gathered as much energy as he could and released it at the spire, holding it place.

"Superman, this is Feral. We need you at the Empire States Building right now!" Feral called into her Shock Box on the Justice League's channel.

Booster Gold held Gear's arms above his head high above street level. Gear lifted his legs and increased the power output to his Jetblades. Booster Gold's back slammed into the Empire building but his hold didn't lessen.

_Booster Gold's suit grants him protection and strength._

"Backpack execute code: Man of Steel!" Once he was covered in the material he added more power to him blades. Booster Gold's back was forced against the wall with more power. When his grip slacked Gear rocketed away and turned towards him with his arms raised. A burst of purple light blasted him unto the building.

Wonder Woman flew past Static in an attempt to help him hold up the spire as Superman made his way to its base. He began wielding the metal together with his heat vision.

"What the hell is wrong with Golden Boy down there!" Static yelled up to Wonder Woman.

"He has a tendency to seek out glory." Diana called back.

"Well if he hurts Gear he's going to be famous as the first man to be hit by ten lightning bolts simultaneously."

"You won't have to worry about that." Feral's voice said over Static's Shock Box, which he had left on. "Gear just blasted him through a wall."

Feral replaced her Shock Box back on her belt as she ran across the ledge. She threw her Snare just before jumping off. The wire tightened and she swung around. She pressed the button on her forearm that retrieved the Snare half way through the swing. Falling through the air she landed squarely on Gear's back.

"You need to calm down." She yelled at him. Whether he was ignoring her or didn't hear her he didn't calm down. Instead he began flying erratically, trying to throw her off.

_Feral has an incredible sense of balance._

Gear reached behind himself and grabbed his passenger by the fur that decorated her collar. Feral soon found herself being launched through a window. She heard people give a yelp before dropping to the ground or stepping to the side to avoid her. She crashed through a wall and landed, on her feet, with a slide on a long table.

"Ow." She said as her wounds began to heal. The others in the boardroom stared slack jawed up at her. Without even acknowledging them Feral jumped from the table.

Gear raised his Gauntlets again but an electrical pulse disabled them. Looking up Gear saw Static flying towards him before an arrow hit him in the side of the head and exploded in a burst of light. The next arrow Feral launched tied him in a Wrap Cap's tentacles.

_The armours strength surpasses the restraint capacity of a Wrap Cap._

The Wrap Cap's bindings snapped violently as Gear flexed his arms upwards. A pair of disks unfolded from his Gauntlets, which he preceded to throw both at Static and Feral. Static caught the disk in an electrical field while Feral easily dodged hers. This didn't help however as the disk simply stopped and turned back on her. With a yelp of surprise Feral ran down the corridor with it chasing her close behind.

"S'cuse me…pardon me…out the way people." She yelled as she ran down the hallway. When she came to a corner she leaped up and kicked off the wall, over the disk, and down the next corridor. The disk flew past and into the wall. Her extraordinary senses informed her of its flight path. With a sight she turned and ran as the disk cut through the wall she had kicked off.

The Cap Gear launched exploded above Static's head causing a wall of water to fall on him. Immediately his powers shorted out and if it wasn't for uniform Gear had given him he would have fallen to street level. He drained the suit of its own electrical charge and used it to evaporate the water he was drowned in. Once his way was clear his metal disk unfolded from his boots and he rose in the air again.

Gear was blasted back by the shock of electricity that slammed him into the wall. The nanites that built his armour protected him from the electrical charge.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Booster Gold hovered above the battle below. The two founding Justice League members had decided to allow Static the deal with his teammate and to not get involved unless they felt it necessary. Booster Gold wasn't happy with that but he followed his orders none the less.

Static rolled to avoid Gear's next Cap. He charged his palms and released a volley of electrical bolts at his friend. Gear's left Gauntlet extended into a shield that allowed him to fly through the blasts without harm and throw another Cap at Static that he had pulled from Backpack. The Cap grabbed his arm and began draining his energy into itself. Static yelped in surprise tried to pull the devise off.

Gear pulled his Launcher from Backpack and aimed it at the panicking teen. He fired his Cap but Superman's form quickly swatted the aside. Gear pulled back and returned the Launcher to its place in Backpack only to draw it again once the computer loaded a new Cap. This Cap hit Superman head on and exploded against him, throwing him back. When Superman steadied himself a wall of purple energy, coming from Gear's newly repaired Gauntlets, collided with him.

Once Superman's eyesight cleared from the unexpected light he saw an armoured Gear charging towards him with his hands enveloped in the same purple energy. Gear was jolted to a stop as a golden wire wrapped around his raised arm and pulled him back. Looking at the source of the rope Gear fired his Gauntlet; the cable Wonder Woman was pulling him with had raised his arm at her. The blast of energy sent her back.

Static just managed to settle safely on a rooftop before Gear's gizmo completely drained him of power. He offered a few more hopeless tugs but the devise would not release him. Without energy he was just another teen.

"Water Cap things, energy draining thingy. I ask you, where's the trust." Static complained.

"Well he obviously needed them!" She-bang called down as she fell from the neighbouring building. She landed lightly on her feet right next to Static. Grabbing the devise on his arm she snapped the tentacles apart with a swift jerk. Static took the main egg shape in his hand and began draining what it had stolen from him.

"Gear's in the zone." She-bang noted as Gear fought off the three League members at once. Static looked up and shrugged.

"They're trying not to hurt him." He told her.

"What's the plan…We do actually have a plan don't we." She-bang asked still watching the battle above.

"Backpack has an emergency shut down code. If I can get close enough I can execute it."

"What makes you think he will let it work?"

"Gear created the code in case his technology, or he, fell into the wrong hands. The code will shutdown all technology even if the primary user is telling them not to." He explained.

"And what makes you think he didn't remove it, this is Gear we're taking about. He has a plan for everything."

"Exactly! What good is an emergency shutdown code, that's to be used in case he ever goes bad, if he know its there. None because he could just remove it."

"So…the plan won't work because he's removed it." She-bang asked confused.

"He can't remove it because he doesn't know its there!" Static exclaimed.

"Oh…Wait…you lost me with that one. If he put it there how can he not know its there?" She asked.

"Gear can organise his mind like a computer. He can store memories into a file and then delete the file so that he has no memory of it. He told me about the code then removed all memories he had of it."

"That's…messed up. That's really messed up. Rich is unhealthily paranoid, what kind of a man considers himself a threat?"

Static dropped the energy-draining Cap once he had re-absorbed all that he could.

- - -

**New York**

Blacklash climbed to a crouch not long after he hit the street. Just as he prepared to leap back into the fray a pain in his head stopped him. It felt like someone had smashed a nail into his face with a sledgehammer, right between where his eyes should be. He fell to his knees clutching his head in his hands and yelling in pain.

_William Kaine_

Fire licked at the boys skin as he ran through the house screaming. His blood mixed with that of the mountain cat he was stabbing with a small knife. The older boys arm finally gave way to a satisfying snap as he bent it back on itself. He cut into the mans ankle with the larger knife he had been given before plunging the blade into his neck and running through the dense wood, tears in his eyes. Water seeped into the plane as it quickly sank. For four nights he didn't sleep, fear of the Rippers keeping him up.

Blacklash could feel these flashes of memory slipping away from him so tried desperately to hold onto them. Before the darkness could completely consume him he hear one last thing.

_Luck of the Oni._

The pain in his head gradually eased into a heavy throbbing and Blacklash found himself back in New York. The crowd that had gathered around him backed up as he pulled himself back to his feet. That was one hell of a ride. Still dizzy he looked at the hole he had caused, in the buildings wall high above him, through the top of his head. He could see flashes of light and occasionally an exotic bird would fly out through the wall void.

Still too disorientated to jump he instead stretched a tentacle from his back that clung to the wall above the hole. The appendage quickly pulled him back up to the room he had been thrown from.

- - -

**New York**

Feral could hear the sounds of the battle outside even as she ran from the pursuing disk. She had been waiting for the right moment and now it had arrived. She leaped head first through the window with her arms protecting her face. Dropping through the air she plummeted past Gear who was flying towards her while firing his Gauntlets at Booster Gold, who was returning fire.

The disk continued after Feral and into Gear's flight path. Before the disk could collide with him however Gear snatched it from the sky and redirected it to Wonder Woman who was making her way towards him. The Amazonian princess blocked the Chakram with her bracelets but had to hold them steady as the disk continued to spin in the air against them.

Gear stopped suddenly and deflected Booster Gold's next blast with his shielded left arm. His right Gauntleted hand was encompassed in a ball of purple energy, which he then used to punch Booster Gold in the side of his head. The man from the future was sent careering back into the distance with a shriek, his small robot calling after him.

Cursing Feral threw her Snare into the wall and started to slow her decent. Once the thin wire began to reach the end of its tether she extended her claws and flipped around in the air. She began to recall the Snare as she buried the claws into the wall. Ten thin scratches gouged their way down the building as she continued to fall, albeit at a slower rate. Once she neared the ground she kicked off, did a back flip mid fall, and landing on her feet on the hood of a car. The scratches she received breaking through the window had long since disappeared.

Lifting her Shock Box to her lips she spoke into it. In the Mount SinaiHospital parking lot her black Predator roared to life.

Superman and Gear exchanged several hits high in the air. Superman had been doing his best not to hit the teen to hard. While the armour was impressive it was still nothing compared to Superman's inhuman strength.

Superman gasped when Gear's glowing hand struck him heavily in the stomach. Apparently the purple light made his punches more powerful. Before he could close his mouth Gear pulled out a smaller Cap from his belt and forced it down his mouth. Once it was in his throat Gear delivered another hit there, cracking the Cap and causing it to spill its contents.

Thick white foam exploded from Superman's mouth, preventing him from breathing and getting into his eyes. Gear grabbed his head with one hand and launched him at the Empire States Building. The man of steel crashed into it and through several more walls.

- - -

**New York**

Blacklash pulled himself back into the room where the magical duel was taking place. A number of Batman's equipment lay in pieces across the floor, as did a number of animals. When he stood a snake slithered over his foot.

"What happened Randolph? What do you get for casting cheap memory wipes on these people?" Zatanna shouted at him as she deflected one of his spells.

"Lets just say I'm doing an old friend a favour." He answered her. Black tentacles suddenly erupted behind him and dragged him to the ground. Blacklash's tentacles turned white and scaly before loosening their hold and turning on him. Each of them had been turn into red-eyed snakes that flew towards his face. Blacklash severed them from his arm where the tentacles had come from before wrapping in another. He had not taken his gaze off of Randolph's surprised face.

"How did you do that?" He asked surprised. He was so shocked that he didn't notice Zatanna cast a spell over him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?" She repeated as Batman restrained the man.

"Do what?" Blacklash said.

"That first spell he hit you with was a memory wipe. You shouldn't know who you are right now."

"…I've been suffering from amnesia since I awoke from a coma a few weeks back. After I hit the ground I saw some stuff, like, flashes of memory"

"The spell he used is quite simple. It may not know what to do if the memories are already suppressed. Its possible that what you saw…was your past."

_William Kaine. _He said in his head. He repeated it over again, determined not to forget it.

"Can you reverse the spell?" Batman said.

"I think so, now that I've heard what spell he was using." Said Zatanna.

"Then we're going to the hospital to restore the witnesses." Batman continued. Zatanna nodded before kneeling down a picking up a piece of rubble of the floor that used to be the wall. She muttered something under her breath and waved her wand over it.

"Gear's memories should be restored once he touches this." She said passing it to Blacklash. He wasted no time pulling his Shock Box from under his skin and pressing the call button.

"Feral." Sounded from the devise.

"I've got a way to get Gear's memories back. Where is he?"

"Kicking our collective ass's over the Empire States Building. He's armoured and not very happy with us. If you don't hurry we may have to hurt him."

"I'm on my way…which one is the Empire States Building?"

"The tallest." Feral responded. Blacklash leaped out of the building.

- - -

**New York**

Even while he was fighting the Justice League Ricky's mind never stopped working. He knew that the Justice League were the good guys. The obvious conclusion being he was a bad guy. But what did he do? Was he guilty of robbing a bank or trying to concur the world? He quickly dismissed the second. Jessica and Bethany would have told him if he looked like a conqueror. He defiantly had some tie with Brainiac. Maybe he was a spy. It would explain why he knew so much.

He briefly went over a list of components he would need to contact the super-program but dismissed this idea quicker then his last. If he was only guilty of robbing a bank then giving Brainiac a reason to come here was not going to help him.

His thoughts returned to the battle as Wonder Woman's lasso tried itself around his neck. He was wrenched higher into the air and slammed down onto the Empire States Building's un-even rooftop. Turning his mind to the Chakram he had thrown at her he found that it was no longer under his control. She must have destroyed or disabled it.

He didn't have time to rest as her left fist collided with his visors right half. Her following right hook sent him up through the buildings rooftops and into the hastily repaired spire. It gave a great moan and again began to topple. Gear dropped a Cap by his feet and again took to the sky.

Thinking he had left the spire to fall Diana landed by its base and reached to grab it again. Before she could the Cap Gear had dropped exploded with masses of foam that quickly hardened. It prevented her from reaching the spire but did the job for her. It was securely held in place by the Gear-Crete.

Diana however was not very happy. Not only was she mostly stuck in the mass of rock but also when the Cap exploded the foam had found its way into her hair and hardened there. As carefully as she could she pulled her arms free from the Gear-Crete and used them to free the rest of her with equal care. She could not risk the spire falling just so that she could pummel a teenager.

At this point Gear would have made his escape if She-bang hadn't delivered a devastating kick to his back. She had leaped from Static's saucer to deliver the blow. The two of them crashed onto the rooftop again. She-bang quickly leaped back off of him to help Wonder Woman dig herself out. When Gear climbed back to his feet a large blast of lightning knocked him off the building.

Before he could fire his Jetblades he slammed into a motorbike that was driving up the buildings side. Feral tapped a Wrap Cap against him so that he soon found himself bound. The bike flipped through the air so that Gear once again found himself land roughly onto the rooftop.

"Damn it's cold up here." Feral complained.

She-Bang and Wonder Woman finally rejoined them, soon followed by a coughing Superman. Booster Gold was unconscious some distance away with his ever-faithful robot Skeet trying to explain to passers by that he was Booster Gold and that he needed help. Gear pulled himself free of the Cap and rose to look at the group.

"You put up a good fight. But now its time you came with us." Superman said.

"Backpack execute code: Alpha Omega Gear!" Gear said.

_Error 42: Nano-tube not loaded._

Gear blinked.

A Black mass leaped onto his back and dragged him to the ground.

"I need his armour off!" Blacklash yelled. Wonder Woman and Superman quickly aided Blacklash in keeping the struggling teen down. Static too jumped onto him trying to get to Backpack.

"Backpack execute code: Cracked Gear!" Static shouted at it. At that moment Gear turned and hit everyone away with an ark of purple light. This was to be his last act however before his armour seamed to fall away from him like dust. Gear could feel every piece of technology shutdown and go silent. Even the implant in his neck died. She-bang ran at him with a burst of speed and pulled his helmet from his head, her finger touched his forehead and he found himself frozen.

"Eyes shut please." Feral said as she helped Wonder Woman to her feet. "Hero without his mask." She turned the heroin away from Gear as Blacklash did the same to Superman.

"Is he okay?" Static asked She-bang. She had not removed her fingers from him.

"How should I know?" She asked back. "I don't even know what I'm doing to him."

Blacklash walked over to the rest of his team and pulled the brick from inside of him.

"This should restore his memories." He explained. Lifting the brick he pressed it against Gear's exposed arm. For a moment nothing appeared to happen but then a single tear leaked down Gear's face. She-bang stepped back and Gear fell to his knees in tears.

"What's happening!" Superman demanded. Static walked up to him and lowered his voice.

"Gear only just lost his parents." He whispered. "I think he just remembered."

She-bang knelt next to Gear and put her arm around him.

- - -

**Bethany and Jessica's Residence**

"Bethany and Jessica's home. Nobodies in so leave a message."

"Hey you two. It's me Ricky, well actually my names Richie. You've probably heard all about what happened on the news so I won't bore you. I got my memories back. I'm heading home now so we probably won't see each other again. I just wanted to thank you. If you ever need anything just call me on 0021298016. You may be surprised how helpful I can be with a lot of things. Thanks again and bye."

- - -

**Dakota**

Amanda looked at the three teens in front of her. The two that called themselves Behemoth and Vamana were lucky. Their father was a friend to some very important people and had managed to get them this opportunity. The last called Charge had somehow obtained the same chance. They were all seated in a special room where the buzzing green lights were designed to drain a Bang Baby of the energies they needed to use their powers.

"We cannot help you legally. And once you're free you will be fugitives. If you are re-captured we will not help you. We can keep the police from looking for you but you have made enemies that are beyond my control."

"How long would it be for?" Charge asked. Even though he was the youngest she had no doubt he was the smartest.

"Two years. After which you can stay with us or, for all I care, go back to crime."

"Once we do two years?"

"All record of your criminal activities will be lost."

The three looked at one another and as one, agreed.

"Welcome to CADMUS." Amanda Waller said.

**- - -End of Black Pasts- - -**

**AN**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the extra long chapter. I was planning on it being two chapters but not only could I not think of a suitable cliff-hanger but I also haven't updated it quite some time so you all deserve a larger helping. Aren't I generous.**

**Don't be shy about reviewing even if it's just a pat on the back…You're all going to send me a review saying pat on the back now aren't you.**

**Now the questions I was asked.**

**From **_mari_

_Will Richie's new name be Brainiac 2 or maybe Caretaker?_

**Sorry no. Although I am wondering why you think it would be Caretaker. The name doesn't seem to fit in my mind. Could you explain it to me? You may change my mind.**

**Next from **_GiTrtl_

_For some reason this chapter doesn't seem like you wrote it. I'm probably just being paranoid. And how the devil did they get to NYC?_

**I can assure you this is my work. I would like to think I'm becoming a better writer so maybe that's it.**

**This question was answered in this chapter. Because Richie is only seventeen there were some issues regarding his guardianship after his parent's death. He went to New York to straighten things out with the rest of his family who lived there. That's of course when the whole memory mess began. I had the story based in New York to make it harder for the others to find him.**

**I would also like to thank **_GiTrtl _**for being my most consistent reviewer. Thanks for sticking with it.**


	12. Kaine

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**  
I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Heru**

Blacklash stepped out of the bus and into the station. He had taken his guise of John Black, the one he had come to think of as his own. Out of the multitude of faces he could take this was the most comfortable. Gear had speculated that he might have been sub-consciously calling upon the face he wore before the Big Bang but his reflection had never sparked any kind of recognition in him.

Since he had awoke from his coma he had been trying to find some clue as to his origin. According to the research he had done smell and taste were often the best senses to help recover memories. This didn't help him much since he no longer had such senses. Both his mouth and nose had been stripped from his face, assuming he even had them to begin with.

The mouth, nose and even eyes and ears that currently made up his face were all fake and didn't really work. Now- a-days he saw his surrounding through the three hundred and sixty degree Astral sight. Being able to see behind himself at all times, and even through the top of his head, had come in handy several times during his activities in Dakota.

He had made a point of listing as much about himself that he knew as he could. While smell and taste didn't spark anything other activities did.

Whenever he returned to his now natural state he tended to take more sinister poses. Rarely standing up straight he preferred to keep his back curled. Feral had told him that it was rather creepy, like he was getting ready to attack at any time.

At first he didn't understand why he would want to move like that. His back was always sore and instead of sitting down he would end up perching on the arm of a chair or on a table. After his arm was broken however and his bones became more malleable he found that it didn't hurt anymore so stopped worrying about it, though the question of why he did it in the first place never left him.

Another, and equally surprising, activity he found he enjoyed was climbing across the city. Whoever he was before the Big Bang he had been acrobatic to be sure. He would tumble, climb, jump, run, slid, flip and anything else that came to mind. His powers had added and extra dimension to whatever game he was playing as well. Being much stronger know he could leap across roads and over buildings and move faster. By creating barbed hairs across his hands and feet he was able to cling to surfaces not to mention what he tentacles could do for swinging.

The whip like tentacles was where he had taken the lash for his name. Not only were they deadly fast but also wicked strong. He could lift many times his own body weight with one and literally throw himself across the city. His time in New York had been the best yet. The taller buildings there had been perfect for him. He had not expressed this joy of course.

Another thing he found was that as Blacklash he talked as little as possible. It was like he was trying to fit in two personalities. John Black and Blacklash. This may not be so strange considering his desire to hide his identity from people but the fact that he had been doing it from the start was. It was like he was already used to leading a double life. One were he was a normal person and one were he was some kind of menace who tried to put people on edge.

He smiled at the girl behind the cash register as he paid for the map. How easily people did that. Simply pull a few muscles and a smile his born. Not so easy when you no longer had the muscles though. He had to literally mould his skin into the right shape. When in private with the rest of his team he didn't bother to move the false lips to talk. It was a nightmare when in public though. He had to keep reminding himself that he needed to move the lips.

The girl smiled back and gave him a playful wink. Technically he didn't have a gender anymore but he was sure he was male. His state of mind at that moment spoke volumes of evidence to attest to that.

Looking through the local map he quickly found the address he was looking for. Just yesterday he had been hit with a magic spell that he supposed to wipe his memory. Apparently the fact that he didn't have any had bodged it up and it had instead released a number of flashes of his past as well as a name. William Kaine.

Normally he would have asked Gear to search for the name but now wasn't a good time. Gear had only just remembered that a criminal from the future had murdered his parents. To ask him for help would have been disrespectful. Instead the older vigilante Batman had spoken to his daughter or someone over his com.

This Batgirl as she was called had proved to be just as efficient at finding the information as Gear would have been. Blacklash wasn't blind to the fact that Batman had only helped him as an excuse to question him. He seamed interested in his stealth skills. Blacklash couldn't be sure he had been taught them but Batman had seamed insistent. Just another piece of the puzzle.

While Virgil and Shanice taken a train home with Richie, and Amelia rode her bike into the sunset, John had taken a bus to the city William Kaine had lived in. In a lot of ways the city was like Dakota. Gangs, drugs and citywide apprehension. Following the map he found himself in what could only be described as the cities China town though judging from the signs in shops it was more like Japan.

If John didn't have to concentrate to pull any kind of facial expression then surprise would have been etched on his face. Turning to look at the shops again he re-read the sign, one written in Japanese. What it said wasn't anything unusual; it was more the fact that he could read it. He could read Japanese.

- - -

**Dakota**

It was late by the time Virgil and Richie got home. Virgil had insisted that Richie stay with his family instead of returning to the Headquarters. Before leaving for New York he had left a number of Nanites to excavate the five old shelters that he now owned. By now the five round rooms and each of their storage rooms should have been converted into five large rectangular spaces just waiting for him to fill with all sorts of paraphernalia.

Virgil knew he wanted to throw himself into his work but he wouldn't allow it. He had actually had to shock him a number of times before he caved and agreed to come.

Shanice had decided to go on a patrol after the long train ride. Being the athlete that she was she didn't like to sit still for such a long time so needed to stretch her legs. Throughout the entire journey she had complained that she would have been able to run home faster. Considering the speeds she could reach and her level of endurance this was probably true but she didn't want to stick Virgil with the grieving Richie.

- - -

**Heru**

Blacklash had defiantly been on these rooftops before. He would have been comfortable bounding about up here even back when he was blind. Every nut and cranny was fused into an instinctive knowledge. He could leap with full confidence that there was something to land safely on.

Having returned to his true form Blacklash was quickly making his way to the last known address of William Kaine. The apartment block wasn't much to look at. Apparently Kaine had lived here with his cousin and her grandmother.

Since then the grandmother had died and the cousin had moved out. William Kaine had been added to the missing persons database soon after the Big Bang, which supported the theory that he was William himself.

- - -

**Dakota**

Charge looked up at the lights that bathed the three of them in a green aura. It was supposed to drain the three of them of the energies Bang Babies needed to use their powers. These lights however weren't doing their job. No doubt thanks to that Amanda Waller.

Next to him Vamana was fiddling with the cuffs that bound his wrists together. When he had enough energy back he would spread the molecules that made up the restraints and allow each of them to simply pass through them. Then he would do the same to the back of the van so that they could make their escape. But before he could do any of that he needed to wait for his powers to return.

That wouldn't be long now.

- - -

**Heru**

The manager had not heard from his former tenant in some time. Fortunately she had left a forwarding address with him. He told John how she had moved him with her boyfriend at the time, though he didn't know his name.

The new address was some distance away. By the time he got there it would be to late to expect any kind of welcome. Instead he would have to find a place to spend the night and see them the next day.

It was during his search more accommodations that he saw them. Four shadows that moved across the rooftops. He wouldn't have seen them at all if it weren't for the fact he was on a taller building then them. They were each heading in the same general direction but they each travelled on their on path. Sometimes two or three of them would run together but eventually they would all brake away and travel alone.

Each one was dressed in what he could only describe as ninja garb and sported the same gruesome mask, though each mask was a different colour. The one with a white mask had a single straight sword strapped to his back while the green coloured one preferred two curved broadswords. Red didn't carry anything that he could see but he had the feeling they had something concealed. Finally blue carried a pair of Escrima sticks that fore some reason Blacklash was sure doubled as a blowgun.

Whoever they were they moved across the skyline quickly and with quite a daredevil finesse. They never hesitated before leaping from building top to building top. Running across walls, up and down fire escapes and drainpipes, rebounding of brickwork. If something was in their path the just climbed around or over it. It was truly a spectacle to behold. All the more so because they moved and rested in exactly the same fashion that he did.

- - -

**The McKinley Residence**

Amelia pushed her bike into the garage next to her mother's car. Removing her helmet she tied her blond hair into a ponytail before opening the side door into the house.

"Amelia?" Her mother called out questionably.

"I'm home mom." Amelia called back.

"Not for long you won't be." She heard her father say.

"Witnesses report that the three escaped meta-humans literally walked through the back of the transport. It wasn't until the van arrived at its destination that police found it empty and raised the alarm. All trains and buses out of the city are being inspected carefully before being allowed to depart though the general feeling is that these efforts came to late."

Amelia pulled the bobble from her hair before it exploded into the red mane of The Feral. The freckles on her face disappeared as her skin took on a golden hue and her eyes became a bright yellow. The Costume Cap saw to her cloths while her bike went from red to black.

"See." Leon said as he heard his daughter's bike ride away in the distance.

- - -

**Heru**

Tracking them wasn't easy. They never travelled in one large group so Blacklash had to make do following just one or two of them at a time. Keeping up with them wasn't a problem. His own skills were a match for theirs and his powers gave him an added advantage. The problem was keeping them in his line of sight. Several times he had to stop and search the rooftop for another group after loosing the one he was following.

Luckily he was able to keep sight of them long enough to watch them enter the building through the rooftop. Landing by the grate he lifted it silently like he had seen them do and followed. Clinging to the walls of the vent Blacklash slowly climbed down instead of leaping like they would have had to do.

Looking through the top of his head he could see nobody waiting for him on the floor below. Continuing to be cautious he pushed his head into the room. Able to scan his surroundings all at once he quickly concluded that the room was empty. Releasing his hold on the vent wall he dropped into the room and squatted on the floor.

It looked like an old garage. The two large doors that lead to the road outside were locked tight and any equipment that used to be here was long gone. It was dark but his aura sight could pierce through darkness with a blue tone. It was because of his aura sight that he saw the figure silently climb out of a hidden doorway on the floor. The hinges but have been well oiled because they didn't make a sound as the person pushed the trapdoor up.

"My the luck of the Oni smile on you this day." Blacklash said. Why he said it he didn't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do. For whatever reason it gave the person pause. For a long time neither of them moved. Blacklash could see the person's jaw moving behind their mask, they were talking with someone, but he couldn't hear any of the conversation. Finally they pressed their fingers into their neck and spoke aloud.

"And may that same luck not harm you tomorrow." Replied a woman's voice. Blacklash turned around so that his front faces her. It made no difference to him but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Like him she was squatting on the ground. "You're an Oni?" She asked.

"Depends what an Oni is." He replied.

"You managed to follow us?"

"Not easily. The only other person I know who can move like you is me."

"If you move like an Oni then you're an Oni."

"My name is Blacklash and there is a lot I don't know about myself."

"Such as?"

"My name for a start."

- - -

**Dakota**

She-bang was waiting already speaking to the officers in charge of the manhunt by the time The Feral arrived at the scene.

"I was about to call you." She-bang said once she stopped. Feral pulled of her black and silver lion design helmet.

"Need my nose?" She asked.

"This is your area of expertise."

"Charge…Behemoth and Vamana." Feral smiled after sniffing the air.

"What?" She-bang asked curiously.

"They're the hot twins remember."

"Hot twins?" She-bang echoed. Feral just purred. "You track them while I try and beat this image out of my head."

- - -

**Heru**

The Oni were ninjas for lack of a better term. They trained his arts of stealth and misdirection and specialised it non-direct crime fighting. They weren't exactly strict when it came to the law. They never killed unless necessary but they would influence others into killing. They would collect evidence against a criminal but they would also plant evidence if they couldn't get anything concrete. They were good guys, just not very nice people.

The luck of the Oni was something they believed each of them had. All members had faced life-threatening situations in the past but had come through them alive. Unable to call such a thing lucky or un-lucky it was their old sensei that had named it. It was the luck of the Oni, or Devil's luck, or touch of Q'wen. Many societies had their own names for it.

The luck of the Oni was what made them such powerful warriors. They could literally run through hails of bullets and come out the other side without a scratch, but the fact was they were still getting shot at.

When he explained his situation to them they confirmed that yes, William Kaine was once one of them but had disappeared. Their leader, Shiro-Oni, the one in a white Oni mask promised to organise a meeting between him and the last of Kaine's family. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

- - -

**Dakota**

"You should have called me." Richie said as his fingers danced across Virgil's keyboard. Static had joined She-bang and Feral last night leaving Richie at his house asleep. The three of them, well Feral anyway, had tracked the fugitives across the city and finally to a train station where they split up. Richie was currently going through the stations records trying to find out where each of them went.

"I was gonna wake you but you looked so cute asleep that I didn't have the heart." Feral replied over the Shock Box.

"I've found out where the tickets they collected were to but I can't say who went where. We'll just have to pick one each." Richie said into his own.

"You mean we will just have to pick one." Static interrupted over the line. "I think I read something about resting after having your memory erased and brought back like that."

"Oh please. Like you ever read." Richie replied.

"The point is you need this time to rest." Static argued back.

"Oh, here I thought the point was you needed this time to prepare for your exams." He stated. Richie loved it when he won an argument.

"… … …Ah damn." Static moaned.

- - -

**The Wardner and Kaine Residence**

"I don't know a lot about before you were adopted. Your mother was only fifteen when she fell pregnant and she chose to have an abortion. I'm not sure how but you survived it."

Like Shiro had promised he had arranged a meeting with Kaine's family, specifically his cousin Michelle Kaine. Blacklash knew that the man planning to marry Kaine's cousin was actually Shiro and he now had no doubt that he was William. The more this woman, his cousin, told him the more it came back to him.

"After a while she was in a car crash. Fell into a coma after dragging herself to a gas station. When she came to term she had to undergo surgery to have you. You must have been the only reason she hung on for as long as she did because she died shortly after."

"My aunt Kat and uncle Tom adopted you and named you William after our grandfather. You lived in the same place for five years before the fire in the house. It trapped you in your bedroom so your only escape was through the fire. That's why I didn't recognise you. Your face was burned badly."

She had shown him a number of pictures of himself before the Big Bang. His face had been severely burned by that fire as well as having another scar under his eye. This eye was also red because of that injury.

"Homeless you came to live with me and my dad, your father's brother for a while. We grew close and used to introduce ourselves as brother and sister." She said with a fond smile. "Even after you moved to a new home we were inseparable. Your new house was close so the two of use went to the same school."

"Our parents decided to go on a camping trip together for the summer. It was on the third night that it happened. We were playing tag when a mountain cat attacked me. You tackled the cougar off me but it just started mauling you instead."

"I screamed as you tried to fight it. I'll never forget as you stabbed it the thing with a small knife that my dad got you. By the time your dad shot it you had lost a lot of blood. I was so scared you would die. You were air lifted to a hospital were you were treated. I don't know what it is about you Will but whatever it is it won't let you die. You managed to pull through, if just barely."

That's how he got the scar under his eye, he remembered. There were also scars along his arms after that encounter.

"While you were in hospital uncle Tom, your dad, died…aneurysm. You took it hard but eventually you recovered. You were quiet after that but became quite a little brawler. Your mom was called to the school after you broke a boys arm. You were teased a lot because you were so quiet and because of your face…burns, scars. You took it all well but when a bully pushed me into the mud…broken arm. You weren't teased much after that."

"Over Christmas you and your mother travelled to her parents to celebrate. While you were travelling a family of hunters who celebrated the holiday very differently kidnapped you. You were both were taken to a shack in the forest where each was given a knife before being released."

"They hunted you and eventually you were caught. You never told anyone what happened. We know you were shot and that your mom was killed. Based on the blood where they found her body, it's likely that you killed one of the hunters. They never found a body though, the rest of the family just disappeared."

"After that you came to live me and dad. Dad made you speak to a counsellor. Probably a good idea."

"I'm sorry but, how old was I by this then?" John interrupted.

"At this point ten. You lived with us for a year before we went on holiday. The idea sounded good on paper but in practice it couldn't have gone worse. You luck held up and the plane crashed, my dad…passed away. We barely managed to swim ashore with the others. A small island in the Caribbean. The plane had sent of a distress call so we were only there for four days. But we weren't the only things living on that island."

"We called them Rippers. Huge lizard-like cats. They changed colour and came out at night. There are so many strange things in this world. In my time here I would say that those things were easily the worst."

"We were taken in by my grandmother. She doesn't actually have any relation to you but she took you in anyway. That's when you met Wayne and his band of trouble." She smiled.

"Hey." Wayne protested.

"They called themselves the Freerunners. You joined there little band and spent your days and nights daredeviling from rooftop to rooftop."

"Le Parkour" John said. "I knew I was gymnastic and like my face I felt comfortable above street level. I did some research into it and found Le Parkour or Free Running."

"Actually the two disciplines are slightly different Le Parkour is more about…"

"Wayne." She interrupted. When he looked at her she shook her head with a smirk.

"Well, trust me they're different."

"Anyway. It was when you were fourteen that the fun began." Michelle said.

"Oh?" John wondered.

"Yeah, that's when we became Oni." Wayne started. "It's a long story so I'll just give you the highlights. We met and were trained by a man called Takumi Nishimura. After he was killed we became the Oni to avenge his death. Once that was done we found ourselves unable to quit and we still do it to this day."

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"Well…you were never a true Oni. You had the skills but you liked to take more of a direct approach. We, me and you, went to Dakota to track a criminal from these parts. I figured you had finally had enough and just gone off on your own. To be honest I wasn't very happy with you since I had to bring the guy in myself. I'm sorry, I should have looked for you."

"Wouldn't have made any difference. I slipped into a coma for three years and when I did wake up I had powers and no idea who I was. Well at least now I…" A beeping cut off John. "Excuse me."

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket John pulled out his own Shock Box. It was actually under his skin but he didn't want to disturb the other two.

"Blacklash." He said.

"Sorry to call in the middle of your quest of self discovery but I need you." Gear's voice said.

"What happened?"

"Vamana, Behemoth and Charge have escaped. I need you to go to Keystone City and track whichever one of them went there down."

"What about the other two?"

"They're for me and Feral. I'll have a bus ticket waiting for you."

"I'm on my way."

"That your new leader?" Wayne asked.

"Gear? No…well, he's the smart one so we all just follow his plans. They always tend to work." John replied.

"You have to go." Michelle stated.

"Yeah."

"Here." She said handing him a piece of card. Reading the righting he realised he was holding a wedding invitation. "And you had better show up. As my only living male relative I'm making it your responsibility to give me away."

"Thanks." John nodded before they showed him to the door.

"Don't be a stranger." Wayne said.

"I won't." John replied before his form shifted into that of Blacklash. Leaping up he climbed up the building before kicking off and snapping out a black tentacle. Swinging around the corner he vanished from the young couples sight.

**- - -End of Kaine- - -**

**AN**

**I'm not happy. I finished this chapter about two weeks ago but then I went and lost the only copy so I've had to retype the whole thing! To make matters worse the original was much better then this.**

**Right, now that I've had my rant I a question to answer.**

_Mari _**says**

I'm a little confused (okay, a lot confused) about Behemoth, Vamana, and Charge (maybe I just need to reread) and you expand more on them or aleast elaborate? I willing to wait.

**Well it's a good job you were willing to wait. Behemoth, Vamana and Charge were the three Bang Babies who robbed a bank with Metallo. We'll learn a little more about them later.**

**That's it for the questions but I do have more to say. **_Aventurinne_ **has done me the honour of drawing a sketch of my Dakota Titans team. If you don't already know there is a link on my Profile page so go have a look, it's surprisingly good. Be sure to leave a comment for her as well. I'm sure she like to here from you all as much as I do.**

**Finally I have a gift for you all. I'm going to hold a vote. The next four stories all take place at the same time so it doesn't matter what order I show them so I'm going to let you chose. Merry Christmas everyone.**

**The Super Girl and the Mega Mechanic**

After following Charge to Metropolis and then to an out of the way town in Kansas Gear finds himself taking on more then he bargained for. Not only is Charge working for some very powerful people and displaying an ability he shouldn't have, but he also finds himself working with a distractingly pretty blonde girl.

**The Warrior and the Predator**

The Feral's hunt for Behemoth makes her cross paths with another feline and a certain Amazon warrior. The two join forces to track down the big man who has suddenly gotten a whole lot bigger.

**The Scarlet and the Violet**

Staying behind to protect Dakota the only thing Shanice was worried about was studying for her exams. But when a call from Virgil's father tells her his son has not come home She-bang soon finds herself in a fight with someone who is very interested in defeating the 'Vessel of Val Armorr'. Can She-bang's unreliable skills stand up to the merciless attack of Lady Shiva?

**The Time-traveller and the Black Survivor**

Blacklash was supposed to be tracking down Vamana. He wasn't supposed to be trapped in the past protecting some boy who can pick a boulder up over his head. Especially when that boy seams really interested in crushing him under said boulder.


	13. The SuperGirl and the MegaMechanic: pt1

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Metropolis City **

"Now arriving at Metropolis Station. Please ensure you have all luggage before disembarking." The mechanical voice chimed. Richie opened his eyes when the message reached his ears. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder and lifted himself up from the seat he joined the throng of people making their way towards the exit. The queue to leave the train was slow moving as people had to stop to collect their belongings on the way.

Once he finally managed to get out he pushed his way over to a drinks dispenser and bought himself a coke. Downing the refreshment quickly he set about completing his mission for the day. Lifting his backpack closer to his face Richie issued a command to the computer inside. Walking over to an information booth he placed his bag on the side.

"Hello." He said to the tired man inside. "I'm looking for the Daily Planet." He finished. If one of the Bang Babies was in the city he should inform Superman. No one noticed an invisible wire slip out of his backpack and plug into their computer.

"The Daily Planet is on Planet Street." The man said.

"Where is that?" He continued. He needed more time to shift through the data. The man handed him a map. Richie took it and scanned the print quickly.

"I hate maps." He told the man. Richie found his way into the stations security footage and began looking for a familiar face.

"Just get a cab and ask to be taken to the Daily Planet." The man said impatiently. Man there was a lot of cameras in this place.

"Where's the taxi stand?" He asked. There was a not so friendly face. Charge.

"Ride outside the main entrance." The man said getting annoyed.

"Thanks." Richie said walking away. So Charge had come to Metropolis. Richie walked to one of the empty taxis that were waiting for a fare.

"Daily Planet." He said to one of them. The driver just nodded and entered the car, Richie following suit.

- - -

**Metropolis City**

Both Superman and Supergirl were slammed into the building by the yellow light. Sinestro kept the two of them in place with the twin beams. He was so focused on keeping the two super beings down that he missed the sledgehammer strike an armoured Gear delivered to his head. Losing control of his ring for a moment Sinestro plummeted to the ground but managed to right himself before impact.

"You two okay or is that a stupid question." Gear asked floating over to the aliens and trying to help Supergirl back into the air. She just pulled her arm from his grasped, nearly pulling his arm from his shoulder in the process.

"Gear?" Superman asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Supergirl said.

"He's a Meta-human from Dakota, what are you doing in Metropolis?" Gear couldn't answer the question as at that moment Sinestro returned to the air. The three turned to face him.

"You're a Meta-human. What can you do?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm really smart." He told her honestly.

"Great, you can hit 'im with your diploma." She said flying defensively in front of him. Gear looked at the back of her head before pulling out his Cap Launcher and firing a Nano Cap at the former Lantern over her shoulder. The Cap bound him in its tentacles.

"I'd rather hit 'im with that." He retorted as the egg shaped cap exploded in size and dragged the unprepared Lantern to the ground with its extra weight. Supergirl blinked in surprise.

"You mind if I take him on. I still owe the guy a licking from the last time we met." Gear said to Superman. The man of steel just waved his hand in invitation. "Been waiting to use this. Backpack execute code: Shattered Lantern."

A silvery liquid covered Gear's armour until his entire suit was as reflective as his visor. He flew down to the ground just as Sinestro cut his way out of the Cap. Gear fired a beam of purple energy from his Gauntlets at the red skinned alien. Sinestro raised a shield in time to protect himself from his concussive blast. The shield twisted in shape until a number of yellow tentacles lashed down at Gear while still protecting Sinestro. The tentacles struck true but had no affect.

Whenever one of Sinestro attacks struck Gear's newest armour it seamed to reflect right off. Sinestro was so surprised that he didn't try to stop Gear when he leaped through his shield with ease. Pulling a Trap Cap from his belt Gear had Backpack coat it in the same Nano-coat material he was wearing. Once done he threw the Cap at Sinestro. The alien was bound in the material that, for reasons he could not see, his rings power was reflecting off of.

Superman and Supergirl landed either side of Gear. Both with a surprised look on their faces.

"I've been waiting to do that for nearly a year." He told them.

"How did you do that?" Supergirl asked.

"Secret. The Lantern Corp would probably do something very nasty to me if I told." He answered with a grin.

It didn't take long for the Metropolis PD to come and collect Sinestro. While they waited a de-armoured Gear filled the two aliens in on his situation.

"When we got back from New York we found out that three Bang Babies had escaped from prison and done a runner. I managed to track them down to the train station where they had three tickets to three places. Me, Feral and Blacklash are tracking them down now. I've followed mine here, I though you would like a heads up."

"What are their power's?" Supergirl asked.

"The one I followed is called Charge. He's able to nullify or excite electrical impulses. Last time we fought he turned most of my gear and all of Static's powers off just by snapping his fingers."

"When why did you go after him?" Superman wondered.

"We didn't know who went where and besides, I've updated Backpack with a more…exotic power source. I'm ready for him."

"Do you have any idea where he is now?" Superman asked.

"No. I was going to hack into the police surveillance system to see where he went from the train station but now that you're here maybe you could help get me more legal access." Gear responded.

"I can ask Maggie to let you have a look but I can't promise anything." Superman said.

"Great, lets go find ourselves a bad guy." Supergirl cheered.

"You have got to get back to school young lady." Superman ordered.

"What! You're not sending brain boy there back school." She complained.

"He designed the Watchtower and the Javelins, I think he can stand to miss a day of school without to much worry." He said to her.

"I come from a society more advanced then…I'm not going to win this am I?" She huffed.

"No, go home." With a pout she flew into the sky.

"Sweet girl." Gear said as he watched her leave.

"Not quite the first word that comes to my mind. Lets go find Maggie shall we."

"Lead the way."

- - -

**Metropolis City**

Superman had left Gear with the police officer that gave his access to the surveillance computers. With Backpack as a go between, Gear was able to scan the logs of the cameras outside the train station with unnatural speed. He quickly found Charge getting into a bus in another part of the city. The buses route was from Metropolis to a town called Smallville with no stops in between. It had to be where Charge had gone but there was nothing there. Just some small out of the way town he had never heard of.

After thanking Maggie for her time Gear went in search of a quiet spot where he pulled out his Costume Cap and pressed it. The liquid seeped out and replaced his uniform with his civilian attire. Returning his gear to Backpack and pulling a more traditional backpack out he then placed Backpack inside it. The next step was to hail a cab and travel to Smallville. The driver was more then happy to carry out he large fare.

"Daily Planet switchboard." Said a bright voice in his head.

"Could you connect me to Clark Kent please?" Richie asked her though Backpack.

"Who should I say is calling?"

"Dr. Gear." He sent. Backpack, using a synthetic voice, was the one she was talking to. He couldn't talk aloud in the cab about what he wanted to so spoke via his spinal implant instead.

"One moment Doctor." She said. A few seconds later Clark Kent whispered panicky into the phone.

"How did you find me!" He snapped.

"The famous ones are easier to figure out. Wanna know who Batman and Green Arrow are or do you already?"

"Ringing me is dangerous. What if my phone has been tapped?"

"The lines safe, I checked it. I tried your JL communicator first but its offline."

"Sinestro damaged it. I've ordered a replacement."

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that I'm tracking Charge out of the city. He's heading out to the country for some reason. He may be trying to throw me off. Whatever he's doing you don't have to worry about him."

"Good. Kara's been phoning me wanting to come back and hunt him down. Now I can tell her he's not here anymore."

"Glad to be of service. Now I have to go get some research done. No doubt I'll be seeing you around."

"No doubt. Bye Dr. Gear."

"Later Supes."

With that Richie broke off the line. Using Backpack's remote connection Richie began researching the town he was heading to. Aside from a small meteor shower almost three decades ago there really wasn't much to learn. It had only one high school, a low crime rate, an old quarry, and a few decommissioned missile silos to its south. Looking out of his window Richie could actually see the large shuttered in the earth.

When the driver asked him where he wanted dropping off Richie told him to stop where they were. Shrugging his shoulders the driver stopped the car and requested his money. Paying the man Richie climbed out of the vehicle and began to make his way through one of the farmyards crops. Once satisfied he was out of sight Richie pulled out his Costume Cap and activated it. A moment later Gear flew into the air.

- - -

**Smallville**

Kara played with the spoon in her drink as one of her school mates prattled on about the boy she was seeing. She wasn't really friends with the girl but she was friends with Evelyn and she was friends with her. School was out for the lunch hour so they had come to the café for something to eat.

"There he is." The girl said pointing towards a group of boys walking towards them. The group of three joined them. The boyfriend of the girl sat close to her while one of his friends sat next to Kara. She rolled her eyes as she saw him trying to check her out without her notice. Kara pushed her glasses further up her nose and looked at him with an accusing glare. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the waitress that was serving them.

Returning to her drink Kara missed the three men that entered the café until one jumped over the counter and hit the man there round the head with the butt of his gun. Looking up she could only watch as the other two began taking money from the other customers. She turned her head to try to find some way she could leave and change before they noticed her. To late one of them aimed his own weapon at her.

"Cough it up little lady." He said. How she wished she could just bend the end of his barrel and see the look of shock in his eyes. Begrudgingly she reached into her pocket and pulled out her purse. Before she could hand it to him however four metal tentacles grabbed him and tripped him up. Surprised she saw the second man in a similar position.

Gear stood by the shops entrance with what looked like a shotgun pointed at the third man. Pulling the trigger caused a sleek Cap to be launched at him. Kara's eyes followed as it extended four tentacles and grabbed the man like the others had done.

Gear scanned the room for others. Finding none he turned to leave before his eye noticed something. Turning back to look at the collection of teens, he focused on the girl at the back. A quick comparison with a picture from his photographic memory had supported his theory. Accessing Backpack he linked up with the Internet and went looking for her school file and pubic records.

She was attending the local high school like everyone else in Smallville but something was off. Going through all of the information he could find Gear came to a conclusion. The earlier stuff was faked. He couldn't tell when it had switched over from fake to real but he had a suspicion it was around about the time she came to live with the Kent's.

Gear nearly smacked himself when he found that out. This was Clark Kent's hometown, Charge being here would be something he would have wanted to know. Sighing in frustration Gear accessed Backpack's internal features and broadcasted a message at an ultrasound frequency so that only two people and dogs would be able to hear it.

"Try and keep up." It said.

"Backpack execute code: Zeus." Gear said. His nanites quickly went to work constructing the belt. In a blur of black and silver he has gone.

"Who was that?" Kara's friend asked. Kara however couldn't answer, as she wasn't there.

- - -

**Smallville**

Supergirl ran at high speeds after Gear's retreating form. They were soon out of the main town and into the nearby woods. While she was taking running strides, Gear seamed to be walking at the speeds they were going. Once he stopped she nearly ran passed him. They were standing on the rim of the old quarry that had been abandoned for some years now.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked the masked teen once she was close enough.

"Remember that guy I was tracking. I've tracked him here." He responded.

"What would he want in Smallville?" she said doubtfully.

Gear shrugged his shoulders.

"I was hoping maybe you would know. This is your home. Who's the criminal leader around these parts?"

Kara raised her eyebrow.

"How would I know?" She asked.

"Don't you keep tabs on that kind of thing?"

"That robbery you broke up. That's about the extent of criminal activity in these parts. I wanted to move to Metropolis with Superman but he is insisting I have a normal as possible childhood."

Gear sighed and rubbed his face under his mask.

"Okay. Do you want to help me track him down?"

Her face split into what Gear though was a beautiful wide smile. He shook his head slightly to get his mind back on track.

"Where do we start?" She asked.

"You start by going back to school. I'll have a look around town, familiarize myself and so forth. I'll meet up with you later at Kent Farm."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I have a photoghraphic memory. You looked so much like Supergirl that I compared the two of you. Then I hacked your information, props to your paper trail by the way. Did Batman set it up? I almost didn't notice."

"Yeah, he was he first human I ever met." Supergirl confirmed.

"That must have made you look forward to meeting the rest of us."

"He was a little off putting." She smiled again. "I had better get back. I'll see you later." Kara said taking to the sky. Gear followed her before shaking his head again and looking down into the quarry. The place was a mess. Superman must have used it as a practice arena in his youth. There were holes in the rock that looked like something had been thrown through it.

- - -

**Kent Farm**

Kara lifted the bale of hay over her head and threw it easily to the top of the barn. Sitting sideways on the seat of the old tractor, Mr. Kent watched as she lifted another and threw it up.

"So what time is this boy coming by?" He asked.

"I don't know Pa. He just said he was coming."

Jonathan looked at his watch before continuing.

"Your mother will be starting dinner soon. If he doesn't come till late I hope you don't think you'll be staying out with him."

"Pa, what do you really think could happen to me?" She asked him with a pointed look.

"I trust you to look after yourself. I just don't know if I trust him."

"He's an egghead. What's the worst he could do?"

"Lex Luthor's an egghead." Gear said from the barns entrance. "And look how he fared against your cousin."

Walking into the barn Gear walked straight over to Jonathan.

"Mr. Kent. My names Gear." He said offering him his hand.

"Call me Jon." Jon said taking his had.

"Kara." Gear nodded to her.

"Give me a minute." She said throwing another bale. Gear looked at the large pile still on the floor then up at the loft in the barn. Pointing his Gauntlet at the pile he lifted it all into the air with the purple energy that they projected. The pile floated into the roof space after being rearranged to fit. Dropping them into the loft Gear turned back to face her.

"Or you could do all the heavy lifting for me." Kara said.

"Why don't you join use for dinner?" Jon offered. Kara shot him a look.

"Thanks, but once I finish talking with Kara I would like to get going."

"I'm not about to let her go out with some boy I don't know for god only knows how long."

"Pa!" Kara moaned.

"Your worried for her safety?" Gear asked surprised.

"I'm sure your parents worry about you." He said.

"I'm sure they would have if they had known." Gear responded after a pause. "What's for dinner?" He asked. Twenty minutes later he was sitting at the Kent's table feeling very self-conscious in his uniform.

"You know you'll need to take off the helmet right." Kara said as her adopted mother dished out the food. The bottom half of Gear's reflective visor folded into the rest of the helmet to reveal half of his smiling face. "Smart arse." Kara smiled back.

"Being a smart arse is what I do." He answered back.

"So Gear." Mr. Kent started. "What brings you to Smallville?"

"It's not really a dinner table discussion." Gear answered only to be waved of by Martha Kent.

"We're used to it. Go ahead."

"Okay. Three Bang Babies, er…Meta-humans escaped from a detention centre in my home city. My teammate managed to track them to a train station. Two of the team stayed in Dakota while the other two and me try to track them down."

"And you think one of them is here, in Smallville?" Jon asked.

"I tracked one here, yes. But as to whether he's still here, I can't be sure. There isn't a lot in Smallville so he's probably moved on, but until I figure out where to I'm stuck here."

They sat there eating and chatting idly for a while until Jon asked him another question.

"So how did you get involved with the super-hero lifestyle?" He asked. Gear swallowed another mouthful before starting his story.

"I've actually been involved for a lot longer then most people think. The Big Bang is what people in Dakota called the explosion at the docks that gave us all our powers. It happened during a gang war so most of the people that were exposed to the mutagenic gas it released were already bad people. Static had been forced to go by one of the gang leaders. You have to understand that in Dakota refusing that kind of offer could get you killed."

"Static was affected like all the others and gained his powers. The police weren't equipped to deal with the Meta's but he was. We were already friends back then, I was actually the one who suggested he should do the things he does. I was always smart and I build him a bunch of simple gadgets he could use. Years later it turned out I was affected as well only my mutations came about later. I'm what we call a Late Boomer. Near as we can figure I got exposed soon after Static came to me after the explosion, but as far as we know it could have been in the air. And that's how I became a super-genius."

"At first I didn't think I would be up for the super-hero stuff. I figured I'd just be making Static some more gear and helping him with technology. But them he got himself kidnapped and I had to save him, after that I figured that I could do this. Started making myself a bit of stuff, upgraded Backpack so that I could control it and my other tech without a remote and tried to get my hands on as much scrap metal as I could."

"How do you afford all that stuff, those Gauntlets alone much cost a bomb and a half and you don't seem like the rich sort to me?" Kara asked.

"True. At first it was harder. I would repair cars at our headquarters then use the money earned to make more money but before I knew it I had to spend it all to build something new to save the world with. It's easier now though. Like Superman said, I designed the Watchtower and Javelins so Batman paid me for it. Making money is much easier once you already have some to start with. I buy shares at the stock market, gamble on the Internet, develop properties then sell them on at a higher price."

"Just how smart are you?" Jon whistled clearly impressed.

"My IQ is to high to measure on standardised tests and the older I get the higher it goes."

"Really?" Kara asked surprised.

"Yes. Bang Baby powers come from an energy that we all produce. This energy powers our abilities. The older we become the more energy we are able to produce so the more powerful we become. Hence I gain a new point every now and then." Gear finished after clearing the last of his plate.

"Come help me wash up Jonathan so that the young ones can talk." Martha said while collecting the cutlery. Offering his thanks for the meal Gear returned the bottom of his helmet to its rightful place. Following Kara outside the two of them flew up to the roof of the barn and sat down looking up at the night sky.

"What haven't you told me?" She asked bluntly.

"When we take in a new Bang Baby their supposed to be given an antidote to the mutation turning them back into normal humans. The ones we're pursuing weren't even put on the waiting list. They were also broken out of prison and given train tickets which had been issued an hour before their escape. Then there's the fact that for some reason they choose to go through the warehouse district once they did. Someone is helping them. A woman came to see them before their escape and the interview was off the record, no tape."

"It sounds like whatever they got involved in is big and since they went to three different places it's obvious they're working for some sort of organisation. I think we would have noticed that kind of activity in this place." Kara commented.

"True…maybe that's why Charge is here. He could mask the area a large base would be on by charging the air above and throwing off scans. But still, you're right. You would have noticed someone building an underground base or something."

The mention of an underground base sparked an idea in Kara.

"Maybe not if they just converted something that's already there. Like the missile silos. They're big, underground and nobody goes down there."

"That could work." Gear said more to himself then to Kara. "I don't like the idea of someone in control of a functioning underground missile launch base."

"Worth a look?" Kara asked him.

"Spend the night with a pretty girl, I think you can twist my arm." He smiled back. Kara smiled mischievously at him. "You won't actually twist my arm will you?"

"Only to convince you to hold off until tomorrow." She said.

"Why? Covert works better at night."

"But the 'rents won't let me. I have school tomorrow. Please." She smiled sweetly.

Gear put his hand under his helmets visor and rubbed his face.

"Fine. I had better find a motel or something. I'll meet back here tomorrow at say half four." He said standing up and launching his jets. Before he could get to high Kara grabbed his foot and easily stopped him.

"You should stay here the night. We don't get a lot of visitors in these parts so I doubt you'll find anywhere to stay." She offered. Gear just looked down at her from his position.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't sleep with this helmet on and you haven't even asked the Kent's." He said after a pause.

"They won't mind. I invite friend round all the time and no one will look at your face."

"I'm not exactly like your friends." He told her.

"You still sleep don't ya?"

"Not for long."

Kara shrugged and let go of his foot. "Just thought I would make the offer."

"…If the Kent's say its okay. Then I don't see why not. Thank you."

Smiling Kara leaped down from the barns rooftop and lead the way back into he house. What had he gotten himself into this time?

**- - -End of part 1- - -**

**AN**

**Tell me what you think, if I don't get reviews my self-esteem dwindles. As always questions and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. The SuperGirl and the MegaMechanic : pt2

**Kent Farm **

Kara awoke to the usual smells of bacon and eggs. Smiling she climbed out of bed and made her way down stairs. Turning straight into the kitchen she walked in on Backpack using some sort of tentacle to flip the bacon. Kara blinked when she saw it.

"While I'm enjoying the view." Gear said from the table. "You may want to get changed."

Kara turned to face him and went red. She was only wearing a long blue nightshirt and slippers. With a burst of speed she flew back to her room. When she returned fully clothed a plate of hot food greeted her.

"Sorry." She said taking her seat. "I forgot you were here."

"I'm not complaining." He told her. Kara could feel him smiling behind his visor. While he was still wearing the headpiece he had changed the rest of his cloths for a more casual look. Jeans, trainers and a hoody.

"Where did you get them?" She asked.

"These are the same cloths I wore yesterday. They change." He explained.

"Where are Ma and Pa?"

"In bed." Gear said.

"Pa wakes up every day at the crack of dawn and Ma has breakfast ready for me every morning."

"I found your dad's to-do list. Did most of his chores last night and told your mum I would make breakfast. They're having a lie in."

"How long have you been up?" She asked surprised.

"Since half one."

"You went bed at eleven!"

"I know. I wouldn't have been in bed so long but Clark's bed is awful. Took me half an hour to get sleep." Gear said as he ate his breakfast. Grinning at the look on her face he decided to explain. "A side affect of my mental acuity is hyper-insomnia. I only sleep for an hour and a half, two hours tops. Unless I'm injured or very tired."

"So when you said you didn't sleep long…"

"I meant literally. Yes."

"Aren't you just full of surprises, and you can cook to." She said taking a bite of bacon.

"Oh yeah. I'm the perfect male specimen you see. I get up early, clean and cook to pass the time and I can put a shelf up straight."

"But what are you like in the bedroom?" She asked.

"There's only one way you can find that out." He said taking his now empty plate to the sink.

"Are you flirting with me Gear?" She said in a playful tone as he turned to tap on.

"You started it." He called over his shoulder. Kara just took another bite of her breakfast.

- - -

**Smallville**

Gear's visor took him right up to the bases perimeter. He couldn't pick up any power readings but he could see several hidden cameras moving. The old buildings by the silo were all empty, that much his scans could confirm. Having a girl who could see heat and through walls helped as well.

"I don't suppose you can see into the underground complex?" He asked after the two of them ducked under the crops.

"No." She answered before pausing and tilting her head to one side. "Someone's coming." She said facing away from him. Gear's scans also detected the patrol.

"I swear I'm not trying to cop a feel." Gear whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. She offered a mock pout of disappointment. "Backpack execute code: Quick Silver, accommodate for excess mass."

Supergirl shivered as the light bending material coated her. A moment later a man walked into the clearing and looked around. Supergirl stiffened in Gear's hands.

"Don't worry. He can't see or hear us." He said. Slowly she relaxed when the man didn't notice them. He wore purple combat armour and a helmet and carried a gun that was slung across his shoulder. Satisfied that he was alone he pulled a box out of his pouch and a lighter from his pocket. Gear sighed in irritation as he bought a cigarette to his lips and lit it.

"Holding me in your arms that much hassle." Kara teased.

"I just don't think I can go to long without copping a feel." He answered back.

"I know what you mean." She grinned and pinched his leg. Gear closed his eyes and fought the desire to rub his face under his helmet. Instead he settled for glaring at the man who had removed his weapon and sat on the floor. They stood in silence for a moment waiting for him to move.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Supergirl finally asked.

"Why, interested in the position?" He said still glaring at the man.

"Depends what you look like under that visor." She said tapping his face over her shoulder.

"My last relationship didn't go to well. Had to keep cancelling our dates." He stopped when the man lifted his weapon and aimed it at them. He had to grip Kara's waist tightly to stop her from tackling the soldier as his instruments insisted there was nothing wrong with his stealth mode. Behind them two more of the troops walked out of the crops. They passed the two youngsters by inches each.

"Christ, watch it will you. I nearly shot your sorry ass." The first man complained.

"We should get away from here." Kara whispered. Gear nodded as Kara turned in his hands. "I can't swear I wont cop a feel." She smiled as she placed her hands under his arms and lifted the two of them into the air. Gear aimed his visor towards the outer surface of the base and began committing it to memory.

"So are we just going to hover over them all day?" Supergirl asked.

"We need to find a way in. Head for that bunker."

"Yes sir." She said.

"Good to see you know your place."

"Watch it."

The two of them landed by the bunkers entrance. Gear had to really on Kara's eyes to find surveillance devises as Charge's powers created to much electrical interference for him to get an accurate reading. The bunker was clear except for a simple camera that rotated over a thick steel door. The two of them floated under it and landed in front of the door. Reaching up Gear clipped something onto the camera, bursting their bubble of invisibility as he did.

"What you do that for?" Kara asked looking at the small device he placed on the camera.

"Now we can move without it picking us up." Gear explained as he made his way to the bunker window and checked outside. "Now we just need to open that door." Gear barely had time to stop her from wrecking the thick barrier.

"Maybe I should try first." He said. A keypad popped from the top of Backpack and was caught by Gear. He pushed the block against the doors own keypad and activated it through his implant. The pad offered a few clicks before the door began to slide open. Gear turned to look at Supergirl and she could tell he was grinning.

"Not a word." She said taking his hand.

"Backpack execute code: Quick Silver, accommodate for excess mass."

Again they disappeared.

- - -

**Smalville **

Kara sat on the floor with her head leaning on her knuckle and her other fist in Gear's hand. The other teen had plugged his Backpack into a terminal and was searching through the devise.

"Got anything." She asked for the third time.

"I can get into most of it but some is encrypted. I know that this place was converted to accommodate something called Firewall. I'll take a few of these files and decrypt them later but we still need to find Charge. He is defiantly here somewhere, his name comes up several times but…"

Gear suddenly stepped back and pulled Backpack from the computer as the console he was working on exploded. He pulled Kara up to her feet as other technology began to explode into showers of sparks and electricity. One such burst of electricity lanced at them, destroying their invisibility when it struck. Supergirl easily floated with Gear still in her sitting position. The two separated and turned to face the group of men in the doorway. At the head of them was a teen with black and blue hair and a shirt with an electrical pattern on it.

"I see you." He said.

"Okay…I'll wonder how later." Gear said before a wall of purple light rushed at the men. They all backed up and tried to avoid it but three of them were still slammed into the wall behind them. "Backpack execute code: Man of Steel." Gear ordered, taking the opportunity to increase his defences by the time the soldiers got back into formation they were facing an armoured target.

- - -

**Smallville**

Charge watched at the unit was thrown against the same wall the first three collided with. He climbed to his feet and backed up down the corridor. When he first got here he had been denied a radio since his only purpose was to mask the energy this base was producing. They didn't see any need to give him one. Well now he had a need.

Make a stand or run?

He could fight them, he could easily kill them, but he was no murderer and just injuring them was too much of an exact science, one he wasn't very good at. What he needed was to get word to his superiors. Supergirl floated out of the control room they were in only to be knocked sideways by a bolt of lightning.

"Supergirl!" Gear called. Aiming his Gauntlet down the corridor he fired a wall of purple at Charge who was knocked off his feet. Wasting time pulling himself to his knees meant he had only a moment to act before Gear was upon him. Closing his eyes he increased the electricity in the walls above him. Every light in the hallway exploded with light before exploding with showers of glass. In the fraction of a second the lights flooded the air Gear had been blinded. He drifted to the side crashing into the wall as he went. Realising what he was doing he stopped only to be thrown back by his very own bolt of lightning.

Taking advantage of the situation Charge turned and ran down a corridor. He didn't like to retreat but he didn't like the idea of getting beaten either. Charging into one of the research rooms he made his way over to a guard and snatched his radio. The guard received a small electrical shock after trying to stop him.

"Code Blue, I repeat Code Blue. Two meta-humans are on base." Charge said into the devise. Alarms blared the moment he did.

"Charge is that you! What are you doing with a radio?" The Colonel he had been assigned to asked.

"What does it sound like I'm doing. And you know, I could have gotten the word out sooner if I had my own radio."

"…I want you up here now. Do you know who's on base?" He asked after a pause. Charge pulled the communication devise from it owner and made his way to main command.

"Supergirl and Gear." Charge said. "Gear's from my home sir. He's probably looking for me. I don't know how he found me."

"That's okay. We know Supergirl, but what can this Gear do?" The Colonel asked. Charge could hear people rushing in the background. When he burst into main command he found out why. They were moving to pack up.

"As far as I know he's super-smart. He uses a bunch of gizmo's and he's wearing some sort of armour." Charge said to the commander's face.

"We're pulling out. We need to stall them for as long as possible as well as destroy all evidence. I want you to help decommission the prototype missiles. Were moving the final products as we speak."

"Sir they're just walking through our fire. The turrets aren't even slowing them down. They'll be here any second." Said a troop who was watching the security feeds.

"We don't have the time to cover this up sir." Said another.

"I have an idea Sir." Charge offered.

"Lets hear it."

"The prototypes aren't armed sir. We could fire them and let them be destroyed on impact. I don't think they know this is a military operation. They just think I'm working for some villain. If we fire the missiles they'll have to go off to stop them giving us more time to clear out. Any they stop will be destroyed and if they miss a few the worst that'll happen is we dent the Watchtower."

"I need authorization to launch, I need the launch codes." The Colonel said.

"Then get them. I'll slow them down as best I can. Tell me over the radio when you're done and clear the room. I need to lead them in here so that they see the launch."

- - -

**Smallville**

The armoured teen lifted the turret and bent the metal with little difficulty. The gunner scurried back, still firing his handgun as he went. The bullets harmlessly bounced off of Gear. Supergirl lifted her own turret and threw it over her shoulder. Its gunner didn't even draw his own weapon; he did the smart thing and ran.

"See, now isn't this more fun then all that stealth?" Supergirl asked Gear.

"My idea of fun is repairing the ship I have back at headquarters." Gear answered back as they continued on their way down the hall. They had to deal with a small number of troops on their way but they were easily dispatched. It wasn't until they came to the large blast door that Charge and another troop was guarding that they stopped. The other Meta-human offered then a smirk before he and his fellow sentry aimed their weapons.

Both Gear and Kara were thrown back when the rockets the launchers fired slammed into them and exploded. The implant in Gear's neck hastily reported all of the damage his armour had suffered before the nanobots began to repair it. His visor and one of his Gauntlets would be offline for a few minutes while they underwent repair.

"You should run." Charge said to the soldier who simply nodded and followed his advise. He ran down the hall and jumped over the recovering heroes.

Supergirl was the first to pull herself to her feet only to be knocked down again by a flash of electricity. Gear looked up at Charge as sparks began to crackle around his hands again. His left Gauntlet extended into a shield that he used to block the next attack. From behind his cover Gear pulled free his Cap Launcher and took aim when he stood.

"Room's clear." Charge heard over the radio as Gear pulled the trigger.

Charge was knocked off his feet as a blast of water from Gear's Cap exploded against him. He swallowed a lungful when his back collided with the heavy steel door behind him. The water fell to the ground and spread along the hallway under Gear's feet. Charge pulled himself to his knees and coughed his lungs clear. Supergirl walked up behind Gear and stood next to him.

"My powers don't work like Static's." Charge said as he pulled himself up. "You can't short them out."

His hands sparked again but this time the electrical energy sprung from his grasp and shocked him to the floor. He screamed out in pain as he fell.

"I know." Gear said simply. "But wet people tend to get electrocuted more often then the dry."

Kara flew over to the fallen Charge and checked on him.

"He's okay." She said before looking at the large door. "Oh goody, something to break."

"Or something to open." Gear said holding up the card key Charge was carrying.

"No breaking?" Kara pouted.

"No breaking." Gear said shaking his finger as if at a child. He walked over to the scanner and swiped the card through the reader. It gave a beep of approval before slowly sliding open the door.

"Spoil spor…" Kara never got to finish as Gear suddenly charged into the room when the door was wide enough for him to see inside. When Supergirl followed Gear had Backpack plugged into the system and was staring at the small devise.

He took a step back and looked out of the window. "I'm to late."

Kara watched as the missile silos finished opening. From within three objects rocketed free of the holes in the earth. Gear spun and raised his Gauntlet towards the door they had entered through. A beam of purple energy blasted out and picked up Charge's unconscious body. Dragging him to them Gear stuffed something under the teens nose that shocked him awake. Gear dropped him to the floor and aimed his purple glowing hand at him.

"You had better know the abort codes." Gear threatened. Charge blinked a few times before offering an answer.

"My current employer didn't seem to think I would need that kind of information."

The purple glow that surrounded Gear's hand grew and began to whistle. Kara thought that he was actually going the shoot the other meta-human but at the last second turned and blasted at the window screen. The thick glass was thrown from its frame letting in a rush of air.

"We need to catch those things now!" Gear shouted at Kara who agreed with a nod. "Backpack execute code: Zeus!" Like the day before his utility belt was replaced with a smooth silver one and like the day before he shot from the room, Kara close behind him.

Charge fell back and panted. He was going to invest in some rubber-soled shoes. Turning his head to look out of the window at the streak of blue light that chased after the missiles. He grinned slightly before taking on the daunting task of getting back onto his feet.

- - -

**Smallville**

Kara could tell by the strides Gear took that he was running. She realised that the belt must somehow speed up his time scale so that he could move faster in everyone else's. His strides were so short the other day because he was walking.

"Backpack execute code: Faster then a Speeding Bullet!" Gear called still in hyper time. While in hyper time the nanobots went about building his jetpack so that in the instant it took to return to normal time he was set to go. Gear pushed as much energy into the pack as he could and launched himself into the air with it. If Kara had been anybody else she would likely have been blasted back, but instead she simply followed the streak of blue light skywards.

They quickly made it to the first of the three. Ahead of her Gear placed himself on top of the quickly moving weapon and reached down to a control box. He snapped back his metal encased hand when a green energy field appeared around it. Kara heard him curse quite powerfully. Changing tactics Gear raised himself into the air and fired his Gauntlets at it. The missile didn't stop but it slowed considerably. Kara lowered her head and flew straight through the back end of it. The metal quickly gave way to her and she soon exploded out of the other side. What was left of the weapon began to fall into the sea. Kara blinked when she saw the mass of water below her, hardly believing they had travelled that far already.

Both of Gear's Gauntlets gave a pathetic fizz and died, along with his visor. The missiles magnetic repulser had caused more damage then Gear was happy with. The two resumed their chase for the other missiles; they had to make up for the ground they had lost over the first. They were easy to follow by the vapour trail they left. When they got further ahead however the two trails crossed and went off into two different directions. By unspoken agreement the two separated.

Gear kept a close eye on his engine. He needed all the speed he could but letting the thing burn out was out of the question. His coolants were first rate but they had their limits. He could see the small shape of the missile in the distance so added a little more speed. Not taking the chance with this one Gear pulled himself above the missile and pulled out his Cap Launcher. His intention was to blow the entire thing out of the sky, if only the rocket hadn't chosen that moment to turn up sharply.

Gear slammed into the metal and bit his lip when he felt his shoulder dislocate. The Cap Launcher fell from his grasp and down to the sea far below. He could taste the blood in his mouth even as he spun out of control. He lowered the power in his jetpack and instead used his Jetblades to right himself. Once steady he fired his pack again and went after the missile. Even if his visor was functioning well enough to locate his Launcher he didn't have time to get it. He would have to be creative.

Supergirl hovered in front of the approaching weapon and delivered a sledgehammer blow to its nose when it was close enough. She caught the rocket by its tail as it passed her on its fall and instead threw it the other way, away from the small town it would have crashed into and towards the ocean not to far away. She gave a sigh of relief before turning and scanning the horizon for Gear. Her Argonian eyes quickly found the short trail of light that Gear's jetpack left behind. It was very high in the air.

Gear's little near death experience had proved to be of some use. If nothing else Gear knew that he could touch this one without fear of a force field. He was speeding close to the missiles burn when he realised something. It was getting harder to breath. He offered whatever god was laughing at him another cures after checking his altitude with Backpack.

The devise beeped as it received an incoming call. Well at least he knew the gods were listening. This had to be his punishment for cursing them.

"This had better be good Feral." Gear snapped quickly.

"Well hello to you to mister sunshine." She whispered. "I need into a box and we're trying to be covert."

Gear felt Backpack link up to another computer through Feral's Shock Box. He erased everything from the simple computer and sent a jolt to it through the Shock Box. It was a sloppy and dirty method but it was also quick. Now he could focus.

He licked his lips before coming to his decision. He wouldn't be able to get close enough before he lost consciousness. Not at these speeds anyway, or with his current nano-tube active. Taking as deep a breath as he could Gear turned his jet to full burn. He blasted ahead of the missile at a blistering speed, the burst didn't last long however when the blue hub on his jetpack died. The engine had finally over heated.

"Backpack execute code: Man of Steel!" Gear ordered as he came to a dead stop. The liquid quickly spread over his body and turned into the powerful armour before he fell back to earth. Reaching, Gear grabbed the rocket around the nose and tightened his grip around its neck. He slid down its length, disfiguring it as he went, until he came to rest near the bottom. Both his legs fell into the burn at the back but the armour would be able to take it.

Gear took in a deep breath from the armour's life support system before setting his mind to work. With the armour on the missile could go into outer space without any hassle. He had hoped he would do more damage when he grabbed the weapon but all he had done was dent its metal shell. He had dented it badly but it was still just a dent. The armours arms had been locked into place so it wouldn't loss its grip as long as they didn't go any faster.

If his Gauntlets would only work he could just blast it out of the sky. Scolding himself for indulging in wishful thinking Gear turned his mind to more practical purposes. He went through the list of devises he could use in the armour and in this situation and finally came up with a plan.

Gripping the missile with his forearms Gear opened his hands and unfolded the Chakrams hidden in his Gauntlets. Offering a silent prayer he loosened his grip enough to fall back. Turning his hands let the Chakrams eat into the metal and letting them go dropped them into the missiles innards. Once inside the shell they went about slicing up the insides in the most efficient way possible. Gear smiled when the missiles own engine died and the glow at its back faded. Running out of momentum the weapon began to fall to earth right over Gear.

Gravity was doing a wonderful job returning Gear back to earth. Because of the altitude he had gained it would take a few minutes until he would actually hit something. His Jetblades would only speed up his demise. He would have to slow himself down before turning direction or the friction would rip him apart and if he did that he would crash into the falling missile above. His only hope was that he would be able to use his Gauntlets to move the wreck before he hit the ground but he had done the math. That was unlikely.

The friction from the air had heated up his armour and turned him into a falling ball of fire. He could see it blackening in places where it was burning through its outer skin. Free falling like this put a sinking feeling in his stomach and made it a little hard for him to breath even with the armours regular supply of oxygen.

After a few moments of falling Gear's visor finally came back on line. Turning his neck he scanned the area around himself looking for Supergirl. With her nowhere in sight his only hope for survival was dashed. The sinking sensation in his stomach got worse and the world seemed to tunnel around him. Finally everything went black and silent.

**- - -End of The SuperGirl and the MegaMechanic - - -**

**Oh no! What'll happen to Gear? Keep reading to find out.**

**So who do you want to read about next. I've just counted the votes so far and She-bang and Blacklash are neck and neck to be the next chapter.**

_NoaWhan_** asks:**

_i like how you are developing each character and i was wondering why you didnt split the story into 4 new books to follow each of the characters? why not alternate between characters in this story so that we follow each character in turn for 1 chapter?_

**Because eventually their all going to end up back in Dakota again, some maybe a little later then others however.**

**As to why I haven't alternated my chapters between characters, it's a good idea but The SuperGirl and the MegaMechanic is the only story of them separated that's more then one chapter long.**

**Finally a note to my** **most consistent reviewer **_GiTrtl, _**wikipedia is the best. I use it to research all the characters I use from the comics.**


	15. The Scarlet and the Violet

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Watkins residence **

"That's quite distracting." Daisy said as Virgil pulled back from kissing her.

"Well I've decided you need a break." He told her.

"You decided huh. Do I not have a say in it?"

"No." He smiled playfully and smacking his fist against the table. "Your boyfriend has spoken."

"Well my boyfriend needs to leave so that I can finish my revision in peace."

Virgil grinned and leant to kiss her again. Their lips moved against one another until Daisy finally regained her senses and pushed him away.

"You need to go." She ordered. Virgil kissed her quickly one more time before collecting the chemistry texts he had been reading with her. She walked him to the front do and they spent another few minutes saying goodbye.

"You need to stop doing that." Daisy sighed pushing him away.

"It's not my fault you're irresistible."

"Go home Romeo." She told him. Virgil kissed her again before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for home.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He called.

"Bye."

Virgil walked towards his house until he was sure Daisy wouldn't be able to see him. He turned back on himself so that he now headed towards a small alleyway between houses. Once sure he wouldn't be seen Virgil pulled a slim Cap from his backpack and pushed down on it. The silvery liquid it produced slid over his body, changing his cloths as it went. The Cap transformed even his bag. Soon Virgil was dressed in his Static uniform. The Costume Caps Gear made sure saved time when changing, they also took up less space. Soon Static could be seen flying over the city.

- - -

**Dakota **

Following the police cars Static found the car they were pursuing. Reaching out with his powers Static halted the car and twisted round to the front of it. Laying his hands on the cars bonnet he began draining the energy in the battery, ensuring that when he released the car they wouldn't be able to drive off again. Waving to the cheering audience Static rose back to the air. He had been patrolling for an hour and had stopped three crimes. It was a slow night. Floating over to one of the higher rooftop he recalled his saucer to his boots. Landing on ground he sat down to rest for a minute.

The chain that suddenly wrapped around him rudely prevented that.

"What the hey." He said. The chain tightened as he was pulled back onto his side. Rolling with it Static climbed to his feet and gripped the metal in his hands. A jolt of electricity shocked the chain from its owner's hands. Pulling the binding from around him Static had it strike at his attacker.

The woman in red rolled to avoid it and threw three Shuriken his way as she did. The metal projectiles bounced harmlessly off of Static energy aura. When that happened she turned and ran.

"Oh you do not attack me then run." Static said opening his disk and giving chase. The woman was moving from rooftop to rooftop quite quickly but not fast enough to out run him. She finally stopped seeming out of breath on a rooftop with a number of pipes. Static lowered himself until he landed a few meters from her on the rooftop.

"Now what was the point in that?" He asked. A shrill whistling however turned his attention to the pipes. Each suddenly exploded in a display of steam that suffocated the area. "Yeah, should have seen that coming." Static said to himself as his powers fizzed out.

The woman ran towards him through the steam and sliced at him with a flash of steel. The blade of a Katana nicked Static cleanly above his eyebrow. Static turned away with a hiss and slapped his hand over the bleeding wound. The woman pressed her thumb roughly against a spot on his back causing Static to suddenly collapse.

- - -

**Headquarters **

Shanice struck the bag with her fists a number of times. Her fists were a blur of motion as she beat the object mercilessly. The bag finally gave in to her assault and split down the middle, freeing the sand inside it. Sighing she went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. While downing the liquid she watched Gear's nanobots through the corner of her eye. Before leaving for Metropolis the super-genius had left his tiny robots to fill the areas with useful gadgets and paraphernalia. By the time he got back the cluttered HQ they all shared would be fully operational. She didn't know what his plans were for the ship from the future they had salvaged only that it was being held in one of the newly revealed storage rooms.

A ringing from the phone turned her attention away from the busy little robot. Tightening the cap on her water she returned it to the fridge and wiped her mouth. She then walked over to the computing area Gear had set up for those of lower technical gifts, namely everyone else on the team, and picked up the handset. The ringing abruptly stopped and she lifted it to her face.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is Virgil there?" Mr. Hawkins asked. He knew better then to ask who it was who answered.

"No. Should he be?"

"He usually calls when he needs to miss dinner and I haven't heard from him since this morning."

"I'll give him a call." She assured. Placing the hand piece next to the phone she reached for her Shock Box and lifting it to her lips she sent the call signal to Static. After a few moments she tried again. He didn't answer even after her third attempt. Frowning Shanice pressed the power button on the computers and waited for it to boot up. Entering her password she opened the program that located their Shock Boxes. When it told her that he was at the old stadium she frowned again. He was standing in the centre of the pitch and wasn't moving.

"I'm going to have to go Mr. Hawkins." She told him.

"Is he okay?" He asked worriedly. Shenice stopped herself from reassuring him and decided to come clean. He had given Virgil his blessing and knew he was in a dangerous business. He deserved to know about his son.

"He's not answering his Box. I've used Gear's stuff to trace the signal. I'm going to have a look."

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you that. If you don't hear from me call here again, the computer will put you through to Gear." She said before hanging up. Static would kill her if she told him and he ended up getting hurt. Pulling her mask over her face she ran through the exit closest to the stadium.

- - -

**Dakota **

The familiar tone pulled him from his stupor. Static looked though bleary eyes at his surroundings. He was in the middle of some sort of bowl. Below him was a sea of green.

"Box…" He said trying to reach for his Shock Box. The devise gave another beep just as he felt something press against his neck. He was deaf to the third tone.

- - -

**Dakota**

Blacklash swung with his tentacles while Gear flew with his Jetblades. Static rode his saucer while Feral rode her bike. But She-bang didn't need any of these. She had two legs and an unmatchable endurance. Almost everyone thought that she was a Bang Baby like so many others in Dakota but the truth was her parent's had built her to be a super-athlete. She was physically suited to play any sport on the planet and win. Running and leaping from building to building was her mode of transport. Gear had given her a repel that launched from either of her Tonfas but she rarely needed the help. They were much more useful as weapons.

With a last leap She-bang landed on the rim of the stadium wall next to a large billboard. She balanced perfectly of the slim rim as she looked down on Static. He was tied to a chair in the middle of the stadium and while she couldn't tell for sure, he looked unconscious. It was really the only way he could be tied to a chair without any kind of technology to help.

She wasn't surprised when another woman joined her on the thin railing by the billboard next to her own. The woman ran quickly along the rail and lashed out at her with a pair of Sai. She-bang grabbed her wrists before she was impaled and with a quick movement disarmed her. With the Sai now in her own hands She-bang bounced into the air, kicked off the woman's shoulder and landed on the distant billboard behind her.

Turning to face her opponent, She-bang watched as she pulled out a Chain Sickle. The blunt side of the chain was suddenly blasted towards her with shocking speed. The metal block collided with She-bang's chest, forcing her to step back as the woman recalled her weapon. While the blunt end still returned to its mistress the curved blade on the other side slashed down on her.

Defecting the blade with one of her stolen Sai She-bang stabbed between the links of the chain with the other. Bringing the weapon and chain down She-bang buried all the three points of the Sai into the wooden billboard effectively nailing the chain there. Spinning the other Sai into a better position she slammed it through another link in the chain and into the billboard as well.

Spinning from her kneeling position and into another stance She-bang pushed her open palmed hands out towards her opponent creating a blast of air. The woman jumped from the railing to avoid it but the billboard behind her was blown apart.

She-bang leaped after her prey, bringing her foot down on its previous position and into the rows of chairs. Another blast of air threw the old seats from where they were bolted down. The woman in red moved ahead of the shockwave, running from seat to seat towards the field and Static. Raising her open palm caused another rush of air that forced a loose seat to jump into the air. She-bang followed the move through with a kick turned the chair into a projectile that collided with the woman's back. She fell over the next row of seats and hit the floor. She-bang jumped from high up the rows towards her.

The woman rose quickly and pulled a Katana from her back. Flicking the blade under a seat somehow caused it to jump up at She-bang as she fell. Bringing her hand up in a slicing movement She-bang was able to force a blast of air that cut the chair in two. Not yet finished the woman sent another two after her. She-bang deflected one with a kick but the other connected with her stomach. Being so close to the falling She-bang the woman followed her move through with a kick to the chair that sent both it and She-bang crashing into the stands.

When She-bang pulled herself free the red woman was already on the field and making her way towards Static with her blade in hand. Running across the row until she reached the stairs that lead to each of them She-bang started to rush down them pulling her Tonfas out as she did. The two Tonfas folded and connected into a metal Bo staff that, after she twisted the end of, extended into a vaulting pole. Using her enhanced strength to force the tip into the ground She-bang was lifted into the air and slung towards her friend.

When she landed in front of the woman her pole had been returned to Tonfas, which she brought down on her. The woman's Katana blocked the strike. Twisting her blade between her weapons forced She-bang to duck her head to one side to avoid it. The woman then released her weapon with one hand and pushed her middle and index finger into She-bang's thigh. The entire leg suddenly went numb and She-bang fell to the ground with a surprised shriek.

The woman leaped over her restarted her run towards Static. Not knowing why but after She-bang struck her own leg twice on the thigh and once on her ankle control of her leg suddenly came back to her. Holstering her Tonfas she rolled backwards and she pushed off with her hands into the air.

The woman moved to one side to avoid She-bang's kick to her back. She bought her Katana down on She-bang but she blocked it with a Tonfa. Pulling out the other She-bang swung it at the assailant's head only for her to duck under the blow. She lunged forwards with her blade but She-bang pushed it to one side with a Tonfa and struck her ankle with the other. She had to crouch slightly to make the hit so the woman used that to role over her back and around the side of Static. She-bang turned ready to strike but froze when she saw the woman had her blade against Static's neck.

"You are the Vessel of Val Armorr?" She asked with an accent as Asian as her face.

"The names She-bang. And you are what? Blood Rayne?"

"I am Shiva. I am here to challenge you to unarmed combat."

"You could have just asked."

"I would have but I found him first. I knew one of you would follow, I was simply fortunate it was you." Shiva said. She mustn't have known the others were all out of town.

"What if I refuse?" She-bang asked.

"I kill him."

"Well when you put it like that." She said dropping her Tonfas to the ground. She also pulled off the near invisible belt that held her Tonfa holsters. Shiva responded by removing her own belt and holsters. She-bang noticed a number a Shuriken on the back of her belt that had been hidden by her long jacket. The Katatna was the last thing to go as the two women walked away from the other meta-human. They continued to face each another as they walked parallel to one another, neither taking their eye of the other.

Eventually they both stopped at the same time. She-bang scanned her with an eye for weaknesses, as she was sure her opponent was doing. Shiva was obviously highly disciplined and skilled. She-bang wasn't sure how well her hand to hand was but if her proficiency with the weapons she used was anything to go by she would give her a run for her money.

She-bang had never used the skills she had gained against a serious martial artist of Shiva's calibre so didn't have the greatest of confidence in them. When she had met her son from the future he had told her to trust the abilities but it was hard to trust skills you don't remember learning.

Shiva was first to strike. Kicking her foot into the grass she kicked up a clump of mud that headed towards She-bang. Having to move her head to avoid it threw her off balance, which Shiva was ready for. At least it would have thrown her of balance. But She-bang wasn't just a 'Vessel of Val Armorr'. She was a made and raised Meta human with the equilibrium and speed to match. Shiva's sweep met a strong stance that it couldn't break through. She-bang lifted her leg and struck down on Shiva who rolled out of danger. She-bang's entire foot broke through the ground as Shiva continued to role and finally get back to her feet a few meters away.

Taking a trick from her opponents book She-bang pulled her foot from the ground towards her foe. With a blast of air a shower of earth flew at Shiva forcing her not just to move but to role to one side. Ready for the manoeuvre She-bang had already pulled back the leg she had raised and now kicked it in her direction.

The blast of air struck Shiva in the gut and rocketed her back into the old safety guard that splintered apart on impact. She-bang covered the distance in a simple hop and bent over to look at her. But Shiva had flipped over using the guard at the perfect moment to escape detection. Spinning on the guard the brought her foot down heavily for a devastating final blow.

She-bang saw the shadow in the corner of her eye and moved just enough to that the strike to the back of her neck was off by just half a centimetre. The difference between life and death

She-band hit the ground but rolled forward quickly to her feet. This woman could kill her with a single strike so leaving herself exposed was not an option. She blocked a strike to her neck that was quickly followed through by another to her chest. She-bang backed up while blocking strike after strike, each one a blow that would kill her.

She counter struck with her own less lethal attacks but like her Shiva swatted them aside. Some of her attacks created the explosions of air but each missed as Shiva deflected her arms and legs. Slamming her foot onto the ground and taking a strong stance in front of her She-bang created another powerful gust of air that erupted from her in all directions. This ripple of wind threw back not only Shiva but also a number of seats that were not far away.

She-bang knelt over and gasped. Her strength was slowly being sapped away by performing such feats. Whatever the blasts were they drained her energy. Finally finding the strength to right herself, She-bang stood and faced Shiva who had also gotten to her feet. The two stared each other down, once again judging each other's defences.

Quick as a flash the two returned to trading blows. This time Shiva didn't limit herself to lethal strikes though. Some would only paralyse her temporarily while others would numb parts of the body. She-bang wasn't without her own skills though making her strikes equally effective. The victor of this bout would be the first to break through the others defences.

She-bang's mind was so focused on deflecting and retaliating that she didn't even notice that Shiva's next strike wasn't even an attack. Moving her arm to block her She-bang was surprised when Shiva instead grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Realising her mistake to late She-bang tried to pull back but Shiva's fingers had already dug into the side of her chest. She-bang stumbled as the entire left side of her body went numb. Taking advantage of her state Shiva attacked another point on her back, which froze the heroine stiff as a board.

"I had heard that Val Armorr was the greatest warrior of all time and that his vessel would be equally as great. If that was your greatest display then it disappoints me." Shiva said walking around to her head. She-bang's eyes followed her since they were the only part of her body she could move. Grasping her purple mask Shiva pulled it free so that she could look upon her opponents face. "You die a good death." She assured raising her fist for he final strike.

The bolt of electricity that lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the seating area however prevented She-bang's untimely demise. Moving her eyes towards Static, She-bang watched as he literally pulled the metal nails from the chair. The whole thing fell into a pile of kindle which Static was soon able to pull himself free of. Picking himself up he staggered over to her only to fall flat on his face not far away.

Picking himself up again he crawled the rest of the way and came to rest next to her. Through bleary eyes he searched for the woman that attacked him. She wasn't in the seats where he had thrown her. She must have split soon after he did it.

"She-bang?" Static questioned.

"Mmm." She mumbled not able to move her mouth.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mmm."

"Kind of like you like this." He smiled.

"Mnnnn!"

- - -

**Dakota **

"Shiva? Lady Shiva!" He said standing up and checking his surroundings for the woman who had been gone for almost half an hour. Next to him She-bang was stretching her body like a contortionist trying to relieve the aches and pains remaining in the same position for so long caused. Just looking at her unnatural posture made caused Static pain.

"You know her?" She asked.

"Are you loco girl! Lady Shiva is one of the deadliest humans on the planet." Static exclaimed.

"I did get this whole 'I'm gonna kill you vibe' off her." She responded.

"Where is she?"

"Split. How do you feel?"

"I'm regretting getting up like I did." He said flopping back to the ground. "Little light headed."

"Can you fly?"

"Not in a straight line." He moaned putting his hand against his head.

"We gotta get you back home. Your dad was worried."

"Any chance we can avoid telling him I was kidnapped by a deadly assassin."

"What happens in costume stays in costume." She-bang joked, pulling him to his feet and slinging his arm over her shoulder. Slowly the two hobbled along together until they recovered enough to head to their homes alone. She-bang took one final glance at the area where Shiva had landed. She couldn't be sure but something told her that whoever Val Armorr was, he would not have had the same difficulty fighting Shiva as she had. With whatever skills she had gained from that jade statue, she was sure she had only scratched the surface of what she could do.

**- - - End of The Scarlet and the Violet - - -**

**AN **

**First of all, sorry for taking so long with an update, there are excuses I could give you but I won't bore you with the details. Needless to say it couldn't be helped. For those of you threatening to strangle me I haven't forgotten about Gear, but I wont be able to reveal what happened next until we catch up with everyone else. Never fear we only have Blacklash and The Feral to go.**

**If you don't know Blood Rayne is the name of a computer game character with a penchant for wearing red and black. No questions to answer but feel free to ask for next time.**


	16. The Warrior and the Predator

I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the DC universes.

-

**Gateway City**

Diana flew overhead as her quarry leaped from car rooftop to rooftop. She landed on a motorcyclist's back before leaping onto another car top. The motorcyclist was thrown off balance and drove along into the side of another vehicle. Wonder Woman flew low to pull him from the bike before it flipped over and crashed. Diana dropped him on the sidewalk before continuing her chase.

Cheetah looked over her shoulder as the Amazon lost ground thanks to her act of heroism. Jumping from the car she was on she continued her retreat on the path. Before she could get to far however she felt a wire snag her foot. Falling to the ground she moved to swipe the trap with her claws. Before she could the wire pulled on her leg and dragged her down an alleyway. Diana had just caught up enough to witness her abduction and pursue.

Dr. Minerva clawed at the ground desperately trying to save herself. She crashed her way through boxes and trashcans until she was finally bought to a stop. Letting out a growl of pain Cheetah climbed to her knees.

"Hey." Feral said brightly squatting down. "Need to ask you some stuff. Oh hey Diana."

Diana floated over the scene below her. Feral's Snare wire was looped though the fire escape above them and tied around Cheetah's paw. With a roar Cheetah pounced at Feral. Feral calmly pulled on the Snare, pulling Cheetah back mid-leap and handing her from the fire escape. Cheetah continued to scratch at Feral but the younger woman stood there calmly even as her claws passed millimetres from her face.

"Done yet." Feral asked. Cheetah growled again and continued clawing at the air. "Try counting to ten. Finding your centre. Go to your happy place. Ohhhhmmmm." This only served to make her angrier.

"I don't think mocking her is likely to be calming." Diana said. Feral nodded, pulled back her fist and punched her in the nose. Cheetah roared and clutched her face.

"Hey. Hello down there." Feral said tilting her head to one side. "Still got questions."

With a growl she faced Feral.

"Good kitty. I'm looking for Behemoth." Feral said.

"Never heard of him." She answered truthfully though sarcastically.

"Well now I have a problem because I can smell him all over you. About my age, olive skin, tall, has a habit of getting taller."

"I know who you mean. Met him at a bar down on Twelfth Street. Threw two of my guys through the window there."

"So you awarded him with sex?" Feral responded. Cheetah growled.

"Believe it or not, I don't get that many offers. Especially from young guys who can use their abilities to…improve themselves." She grinned. Feral pulled a grimace before letting go of the wire and dropping her to the ground.

"I'm done." Feral told Wonder Woman.

"Something I should know?" Diana asked as she wrapped Cheetah up in her lasso.

"Jailbreak. Meta-human fugitives. Tracking them down. Gear sent a report to J'onn." Feral responded.

"Then perhaps Artemis has smiled upon you. May I assist you with your hunt?"

"I would feel better fighting a man who can throw me through a wall if I have my own through wall thrower behind me. I guess you'll want to drop that off." Feral said kicking Dr. Minerva lightly.

"The police station is not far from here."

- - -

**Gateway City**

Every face turned to look them when Wonder Woman and The Feral walked into the pub. Calmly Feral went over to the bar and took a seat. Wonder Woman stood behind her. Many of the people looking at them were dressed is costumes. Apparently this bar was a local hangout for the super-villain class.

"Stella." She ordered.

"Got any ID." The tender asked.

"Water." She said.

"That I can do."

Diana took a seat next to her.

"I don't think we should stay here long." She told Feral.

"Oh, they're going to attack us before we leave." Feral told her. No sooner had she said it then an energy whip snapped down on her. Diana blocked the whip with her bracelet and used it to pull the attacker towards her. She stretched out her arm slammed him into it.

"Do you have any ice?" Feral asked the bartender.

Bullets reflected off of Wonder Woman's bracelets as two people opened fire on her. She moved forwards through the tide until she was close to push the barrel of one away from her. Her elbow rose to strike him under the chin as her other arm continued to reflect more bullets. She picked up the first gunner and threw him into the second. Many of the people there chose that moment to run, the rest chose to stay and fight.

A large man with a domino mask was thrown out of the boarded up window, soon followed by a similarly dressed woman. Seeing this, another costumed man who was entering the bar chose to turn and walk away.

"Thanks." Feral said to the tender as her water was placed in front of her. Lifting the glass Feral shifted herself to the stool next to her own and took a sip as a man was thrown into her previous chair. Feral looked down at her but continued to down her drink.

Wonder Woman's fist hooked under a large one's chin. She had to float up in order to follow through with another to his face. Two more costumed villains had to move to the side to avoid him as he shattered a table. One of the two took a swing at her but Diana grasped his arm and head before swinging him round until his head collided with the others stomach. Lifting him up caused his head to collide with the others nose. Once the second was grounded Wonder Woman slammed the other onto down.

Feral turned around to face Diana and hooked her foot under her stool.

"Thank you for your assistance." Diana said to her. Feral's foot kicked out throwing the stool into the head of an invisible villain. The wood shattered against her as Feral pulled herself up onto the bar. Leaping off she grabbed the unseen woman by her shoulders as she flipped over her. Landed on her feet Feral threw the woman into a stall as she righted herself. The impact was obvious but she was still invisible. Feral turned and took another stool.

"You seen this guy?" She asked the bartender showing him a mug shot. "Let me guess, bad for business." She said when he gave her a look.

"Can you not track him?" Diana asked.

"I'd have to do it on foot. We could find him quicker if we knew where he was." She said. "Okay lets do this, you can tell everyone I had to beat you to get the information because I know you have it or I could actually beat you and then you can say I had to beat you to get the information."

"You Justice Leaguers don't work like that." He said.

"That is true. We do not. But Feral is a Titan, not a Leaguer." Diana said. The bartender looked at the two of them before shrugging.

"Whatever. He comes here twice a day. Once for his lunch break and once after work." He said.

"Where does he work?" Diana asked.

"Down on the docks I think."

- - -

**Gateway City Docks**

Feral did indeed find his scent at the docks. Her and Wonder Woman sat on the roof a building opposite the harbour.

"He's here. But so are a lot of other people." Feral said. She turned all her senses to the dock. The people were disciplined. They walked with straight backs and even strides. All wore boots and wore something restrictive and heavy, body armour maybe.

"There are troops down there. In the warehouse by the boat." Feral said. Her eyes took her right up to the people onboard the vessel. They were your basic sailors, nothing suspicious. "They're moving crates from the warehouses to the boat."

"Any idea what they're transporting?" Diana asked.

"No. The boxes are unmarked…want to find out?" Feral asked with a grin.

- - -

**Gateway City Docks**

Wonder Woman floated up to the side of the ship with Feral in her arms. The two landed lightly on the deck and ducked for cover.

"Behemoth's here." Feral said after sniffing the air.

"They are taking the crates below." Diana noted.

"Then that's where we're going. Stay close."

Feral waited until she knew the coast was clear before she darted towards the doorway that led below deck. With Feral navigating they were easily able to avoid detection and quickly found the crates they were looking for. Feral looked at the thick metal the box was made of before turning her attention to the lock.

"Can you bust this open?" Feral asked her temporary partner.

"Not if you don't want to get caught doing it." Diana responded. Feral frowned before pulling out her Shock Box and tapping one of the call buttons.

"This had better be good Feral." Gear snapped quickly.

"Well hello to you to mister sunshine." She whispered plugging a wire from her Box into the keypad. "I need into a box and we're trying to be covert."

Feral felt a jolt come from her Shock Box before the lock mechanism snapped open. Before she could offer her thanks the line went dead.

"What a charming example of the male species." Diana remarked.

"He had better be in the middle of a fight with Charge." Feral grumbled opening the crate.

"It appears they're smuggling weapons." Diana noted.

"Not just any weapons. These are HV weapons." Feral practically growled.

"HV?"

"High Velocity. The bullets travel faster to do more damage. There was a crime spree in Dakota a while back, boy was that a long night. They used HV weapons."

"We cannot allow this ship to set sail." Wonder Woman stated.

"You could sabotage the engine while I keep looking for Behemoth."

"Can you handle him?" She asked.

"He can only grow to about ten or eleven feet. I got a few arrowheads that Gear made just for him. I'll be fine."

"I'll rejoin you once the ship is neutralized." Wonder Woman nodded before leaving Feral.

For her part Feral sniffed the cargo room. Behemoth hadn't been down here. Exiting she wandered the ship trying to find his sent. It didn't take her long to locate it and once she did she followed it back to the ships deck. Checking for anyone who might spot her Feral ran from the doorway and climbed up on of the larger containers that were being transported up top. Moving from one container to another Feral made her way across the ship.

"That was the last of our loads." The voice said. "You can return your crew now and remember. If any of those crates get opened, this boat won't ever make port again."

Feral had only ever heard Behemoth yell in pain but she knew it was him. She ran across the stacks of crates towards the voice, having to leap and climb her way. Finally she found herself looking down over Behemoth and what was probably the captain of the vessel. Apparently Behemoth had had an upgrade in the wardrobe. The embarrassing purple elastic straps were gone and in their place was his new uniform. It was a full dark navy bodysuit that hung off of him slightly. On top of it were a pair of white gloves that also looked slightly large and a pair of white boots.

Suddenly the ship gave a violent lurch, Diana had found the engine. Behemoth glared at the captain.

"I-I'll just go find out what that was." The older man stuttered running back. When he was far enough way Feral squeezed the trigger on her sidearm. The red bolt hit Behemoth on the back of his neck, both stinging him and hitting him with a wave of fatigue. Before it could take full effect he suddenly expanded into a fifteen-foot giant and swung his fist around at Feral who he was level with. Feral leaped back to avoid the blow that threw a container across the ship and two more into the sea. He pulled back his hand sharply as her diamond tipped claws tore into his skin.

Expanding his size had lessened the effect of Feral's weapon and allowed him to think more clearly. Shaking his head he looked down at the offender who shot him and snarled. He lifted his bloody hand to show her as the skin knitted back together quickly. Feral raised her brow in surprise.

Growing another few feet Behemoth grabbed one of the crates and lifted it over his head. Feral narrowly moved in time as it rocketed down on her. Taking aim she fired one of the new arrowheads Gear had given her and watched as the extra long bindings took hold. With a sinking feeling she realised they weren't long enough to contain his now twenty plus feet. The uniform he was wearing was now skin tight against him. Like the purple straps the outfit only stretched against his skin as he grew so eventually even it would break.

"I didn't think you could get that big." Feral shouted up at him as he climbed onto the top of the crates with her.

"Lets just say I got an upgrade." He said looking further down on her the bigger he got. Suddenly two arrows exploded against his chest. Behemoth looked down at where he was hit before looking back at Feral with his brow raised.

"Had to try something." She shrugged and started walking back.

"Got any more ideas." He said slowly, very slowly, following her.

"Got three actually." Feral said pulling out her pistols and firing a flurry of red bolts at him. Behemoth could feel his strength being sapped away but he continued to edge towards her.

"You'll be her all night with that." He mocked.

"Don't need to, that was plan A and it worked." She shouted holstering her weapons and unfolding her bow. Feral armed one of the few arrows she hesitated to use. Gear had warned her that she could probably kill anyone with it, even a person like Superman. Her thumb pressed against the small button that charged her wire as she loaded her Swift arrow. Charging the wire made it very stiff so she had a job pulling it back. She also had to be careful because when it was charges the wire would cut through flesh like a razor. Taking careful aim she prepared herself for the feedback Gear warned would occur.

"Plan B." She called releasing the weapon. The string snapped forward before her fingers could move out of the way. The skin on the tip of her index and middle finger was sliced clean off. The arrow was launched forward faster then even she could follow. She felt the friction burn her hand as it passed over it. That wasn't the worst pain that hand had to endure however. Bones in her entire left hand, that held the bow, was shattered from the force. Luckily the arrow was long gone when she dropped the bow with a cry of pain.

The arrow moved so fast that Behemoth couldn't follow its path. He could only hear as the thick metal wire that held the crate over his head was blown apart. The large metal crate , held up by a crane, fell and bounced off the top of his head painfully. It fell to the deck of the ship and spilled its contents. Behemoth cried out and nursed the bloody hole he had acquired.

The first things to heal were her fingers. Flesh was easy to replace, it was bone that worried her. Most humans could put their bones in a splint or some sort of brace so that they healed straight. Feral didn't have the luxury of time before they would heal. Luckily while her hand was severely fractured the bones were still together. They healed nicely and Feral was soon able to open and close her fist again without any pain.

She looked up at the wire she had broke using the Swift arrow. The thick industrial wire would never have been cut with any of her other weapons and she didn't have time to go to her bike to get more powerful ones. Still cradling his head Behemoth glared down at her.

"That it." He roared.

"Oh no. this was all a stall" Feral smiled. "She's plan C." She finished pointing to his side. Behemoth turned in time to see that it was Wonder Woman who slammed her fist into his forehead. Behemoth fell over the side of the boat and under the water. The sudden lose of he weight caused the boat to bounce up suddenly, which made more crates fall onto the deck and into the sea.

"Ten to eleven feet hmm." Diana said landing next to Feral. Feral was denied her comeback as Behemoth grew out of the water. Grew. Big. Very big. Lift the boat over his head big.

The uniform he wore finally gave way and ripped under the pressure. The sides of his arms legs and chest were revealed. The outfit must have been designed to do so in that way once he got to big to have ripped in such an orderly pattern.

"Shame he's a bad guy." Feral noted.

"You would wish to court him." Diana said disapprovingly.

"Just for a night or two. I already know he likes one-nighters…and feral chicks." She grinned thinking of Cheetah. Just as it looked like he was going to attack his large ears detected the sound of two helicopter rotors. Feral to heard it and turned to face to the two military helicopters that approached. Her sense of danger exploded when they fired their missiles. The next thing she knew Wonder Woman had hooked her arms under hers and was lifting her into the sky.

They didn't move fast enough as the ship exploded beneath them and they were caught in the shock of the explosion. She didn't know how it happened but Feral found herself falling through the air and splashing painfully into the water. Sinking a few feet Feral finally began kicking and broke the surface of the water. Not far away Diana was doing the same.

The two swam to one another and Wonder Woman again took flight with Feral in her arms. What remained of the ship was sinking slowly. Behemoth was gone. A giant like him could probably cover some distance underwater. Feral could see the retreating shapes of the helicopters but judging by the way she was breathing she didn't thing Wonder Woman was in any mood to go after them so kept quiet about it. She could track Behemoth through the water but she would never be able to catch up with him before the trail got to cold. He was gone.

"I need a shower." Feral said when they landed.

"Watchtower." Diana said into her communicator. "Two for pick up. You can use ours."

- - -

**The Watchtower**

Feral walked happily out of the shower with an equally satisfied Wonder Woman. It felt good to be clean again, even if her hair was currently too thick to wash with shampoo. she's have to wait until she got home to do that. They walked out into the gym where Wildcat and Black Canary were stand on a dojo mat with a group of Leaguers watching. Feral and Diana joined the group and watched as Wildcat swept his student to the ground.

"Okay, lets see if any of you slack-jaws have learned anything." Wildcat boomed. "You, yeah you, get your little tushy over her." Feral raised her brow but none the less joined him on the mat.

"I want you to take a swing at Canary here. Try to stop her from taking you to the mat." He ordered.

Feral looked over the blonde who took a fighting stance before taking her own. As ordered she swung her fist at her head. Black Canary blocked the blow and tucked her shoulder under Feral's armpit. Leaning forwards and thrusting back she tried to roll Feral over her. Feral's short frame help when she grabbed the back of Black Canary's pants and stopped herself by pulling on them.

Twisting her arm out of Canary's grasp she instead wrapped it around her neck and pulled. Feral soon found herself on her back with Black Canary on top of her and her arm around Canary's neck. Feral released her from the chokehold and pushed her off. The blond stood up and rearranged her pants much to the amusement of the audience, especially a green archer by the bench.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Wildcat noted.

"Just a little something my dad taught me." Feral told him.

"Lets see what else your dad taught you." The blonde said taking up another defensive stance.

"Sure." Feral said taking her own. In the corner of her eye she saw a girl in red, white and blue run from the gym towards the cafeteria.

- - -

**Hub City - The Church of Blood**

"I see you have recovered. That took surprisingly little time." The tuxedo dressed man said to the cyborg connected to the bed. "Razakel wasn't happy with your results. You didn't even manage to bring him a sample."

"I was planning to bring him the real thing. How did you know that kids mind was too much for me! I remember you warning me about it Street Rag." Blood snarled as he tested his motor functions.

"I understand powers, Bang Baby powers most of all." The ugly old man stated, taking a seat on the edge of Brother Blood's metal bed.

"How bad has my absence affected his plans?" Blood asked.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, you're not that important. Your apprentice has kept your students minds disciplined well enough, or at least as far as I can tell. A fine young lady, surprisingly free willed." He commented.

"Mn. Her powers offer her limited protection against me. If I were to use more forceful methods she would no doubt fight and become damaged." Brother Blood said finally disconnecting himself from the bed.

"She hasn't been so successful at keeping Hot-streak and Ebon separate. They keep bleeding back together."

"That will be my first priority. Hopefully she has learnt enough about their treatments to keep them sane. How are your own recruits going?" Blood asked. Locating his white and gold robe he began redressing as the man answered.

"Well enough. We will discuss it at a meeting soon in Thrace where we will meet both Razakel and our fourth mysterious partner. He even hinted that his father would attend."

"Don't think so highly of yourself." Brother Blood jabbed. "We are no more his partners then blood and water are. The son of Ddrez is his fathers voice and we should be respectful of that. Because in his fathers current absence, he is also his wrath."

"Then perhaps you should listen to advice when it is given." Tuxedo jabbed back.

"I will except my punishment for my failure. Now shouldn't you go give your junkies their fix Street Rag?" Blood snapped. His patience for the old man was dwindling.

"You want me to go. I can take a hint. But before I do you should know that your Five is down to Four. Gizmo quit. Somehow The H.I.V.E Four just doesn't quit cut it." He smirked. His wrinkled old face making his smile seem all the wider.

"He can be brought back easily enough." Blood snapped.

"You know Raz's rules. You're enforces have to be voluntary. Wouldn't want to break the words of Ddraz…via Raz would you."

Blood's metal hand snapped forward quickly and wrapped around the man neck. No sooner had he was a short overweight white teen with long brown hair by his employer's side.

"I put up with you only because my God demands it. Nothing would make me happier that to snap your thin old neck like the twig it is Street Rag!" Blood threatened.

"I know. It's the only reason my enforcer isn't moving to stop you." Tuxedo smiled, his neck still in Blood's hand. Brother Blood looked the youngster over before turning his nose up at him.

"Junkies." He snarled before release the elderly man with a forceful shove.

**- - - End of ****The Warrior and the Predator - - -**

**AN**

**It's all going on now. I'm wondering how many people out their can figure out who these new characters I've just intro/re-introduced are. All except for Razakel appear in some form of DC media so please share your theories…I won't confirm or deny them but I would like to hear them and I may offer hints if I like you.**

**GiTrtl asks:**

Val Armorr? I'm guessing that you'll be explaining that in the next chapters.

**We will be exploring both Val Armorr and She-bang's new abilities in a future story line. If you don't know, Val Armorr is a human member of the future Legion of Superheroes (God I hate that name). He's a master of practically every martial art in existence and considered the best in the DCU. Although human he's able to go toe-to-toe against even Kryptonians…he won't win but he'll give them a run for their money.**


	17. The Black and the Time Travler

**Keystone City**

"Twenty seconds!" The masked man yelled to his unit as the back doors of the armoured van were blown open. They climbed into the vehicle and began unloading its contents into several bags. Their plan hit a little hiccup however when the heavy doors were slammed shut behind them and glued together with a thick black adhesive.

Blacklash sailed over the length of the van, two black whips snapping from his arms, covering the doors in the same glue, as he went. The two masked men who had removed the vans drivers and taken their place were now also locked within the vehicle. Blacklash landed into a crouch on the vans small hood. Both the men jumped in their seats when his blank face appeared before them. The dumber of the two drew his weapon and shot at him through the bulletproof glass. Blacklash actually cocked his head to one side trying to decide if he was serious or not.

From the meta hero's back exploded a number of spiked tentacles that snapped down on the front of the van and coated it in a thick black glue that quickly hardened. Keeping the front of the van clear Blacklash allowed the two up front to watch as he slowly retrieved his appendages. The one who and pulled his gun on him looked a little green as they melted and moulded back into his skin.

When Blacklash had arrived at the train station earlier the first thing he did was take the shape of the head of security. Looking through the security footage he found the face of Vamana as he exited his train. Blacklash left the station before anyone could notice what he had done. That was where the trail got cold. He didn't have the same tracking abilities as The Feral and he couldn't let technology be his eyes and ears like Gear. He had come all the way to Keystone city just to loss the guy as soon as he found him and end up protecting who knows what in the van from who knows where.

Of course the guy who choose that moment to shoot him with a very small but very powerful energy weapon probably knew what was in the van. The force of the blast ripped Blacklash from his perch and powered him rather rudely through a brick wall. On the opposite side of the street a figure dressed in bronze armour lowered his arm after the smoking barrel folded into his wrist.

"Subtle." The woman next to him said in a rich voice. Her red dress and pale white skin gave her an otherworldly quality, especially with her raven mane that made Feral's look like a bad perm.

"I was going for effective." The man replied with a French accent.

"Well it was certainly that too. I hope you have an effective way off cutting through this…excretion." She said waving her hand lazily towards the van that was still coated in a black shell.

"Of course my dear." He assured as the barrel from his wrist once again appeared. A beam of light quickly ascended from the tube to create a sabre he could wield. Using this sabre he cut a round hole through the black material and the van. The few men inside quickly grabbed onto the crate and leaped through the hole just in time as the entire black shell rippled and re-closed their escape. Once the four were on solid ground they immediately raised their weapons.

"Thanks for the help but we need to be moving now." The head of the group issued.

"You can keep what is in the crate gentlemen, it is of little more then historical value to me, however there is one historical trinket I am in need of." The bronze man challenged.

"Sorry pal but first come first serve." He grinned.

"Why don't you shoot yourself and save my friend here the hassle." The woman practically oozed seduction. Without hesitation the man lowered his weapon and shot himself in the foot. His screams of pain were silenced when the woman pressed her finger to her lips in a hush gesture but tears continued to stream down his face, the only evidence of the agony he was in.

"Now the rest of you get those crates over here." She ordered. Like their leader each promptly responded to her orders.

"I don't believe I'll ever tire of seeing that." The gentleman said just before three black tentacles grabbed the mesmerised men and slammed each one of them head first into the van. Each man simply got back up and continued to follow their mistress's orders unfazed. Turning to face the recovered Blacklash the armoured man again attacked him with the beam weapon. Standing his ground Blacklash readied his stance and prepared to take the brunt of the attack. The beam hit his crossed arms but unlike before he was not thrown back. On the contrary he began making his way towards the pair through the energy ray. Frowning angrily the French gentleman recalled the beam until he was once again wielding his sabre.

"Angel?" the man prompted as Blacklash was no longer restricted.

"I've tried. His mental defences are to strong." She replied.

A single tentacle erupted from Blacklash's arm and snapped towards the pair. Parrying the attack with his blade the man was shocked to see that while his weapon batted the strike away it did not cut thought the skin.

"Have them hold him off!" He snapped at her as he dived towards the crates and cut them all open with a single swipe. The woman redirected her automatons as he began searching through the modern equipment. Each of the men under Angel's control, even the one she had shoot himself, raised their weapons and fired at Blacklash. A lightning snap of his tentacles cut each weapon cleanly in half and yanked them from their grasp. Untroubled by this turn of events they charged the meta-human as one. All four were simply wiped to one side with an acrobatic sweep of his legs.

"Found it! The man called to the woman. "It's low tech but it'll do." He said as he attached it to the glowing disk on his chest plate. Turning to face Blacklash again he fired two red energy shots at him from spheres that appeared on either shoulder. While the attack exploded against him it did little more them kick up a pillar of dirt.

Pressing a button on the disk the man directed it away from them. The projector created a black hole it the air that the armoured man didn't hesitate to leap through. The woman however paused for a moment and looked back at Blacklash who had made his way through the smoke. Choosing the unknown she took a step forward into oblivion. Running on all fours Blacklash made his way to the portal just as it began to shrink. Pausing for a fraction of a moment himself he leaped through before it closed.

- - -

**The Past **

Having no eyes to close and being able to see in all directions meant that the world came back to Blacklash like a sharp jab in the head. Above him he could see the clear blue sky between the two buildings on either side of him. The alleyway he was in was surprisingly clean considering the city he was in. Sitting up he looked harder at the scene above him. The last he remembered in was nighttime and the buildings were much taller then what he was looking at. Picking himself up into a crouch Blacklash kicked his legs and leaped up into the air. Kicking off of one of the walls he landed on the rooftop opposite.

This was not Keystone City.

He was in the middle of some sort of town. In the distance he could see farmland and a quarry as well as patches of trees and woodland. How did he get from a city landscape to the countryside?

Reaching to his chest Blacklash pulled his Shock Box from its hiding place under his leather skin. Pressing the call button he waited for Gear to respond. After a few moments passed h tried again before attempting to contact the others. No one was responding. Gear had assured him that the range of the communication equipment was global as long as he wasn't in an area that offered any kind of resistance.

"I doubt you'll pick anything up on that." A woman's strange voice said behind him after she suddenly appeared out of thin air. As always Blacklash's face didn't betray any emotions to her. Though she appeared to be of a black ethnic origin her bright amber eyes told him otherwise.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because I'm not sure if any of them are even born yet." She replied. While she was wearing a brown overcoat Blacklash could see through the opening at the costume she wore underneath. It was a purple and black leotard with a pink star motif on her chest. Her long black boots ended just above the knee. Her hair was cut short making the two golden ear hoops she wore visible. The final item she wore was a belt with a designer buckle featuring an 'L' and a star.

"Quite a claim." Blacklash said. "Where am I?"

"I would jest that your not in Kansas anymore Dorothy but as it happens, that's exactly where you are. Specifically a town called Smallville. I was tracking Warp's chrono tunnel when I noticed you piggybacked. You know entering a rabbit hole before it closes like that can damage your health."

"My health isn't something that's easily damaged." He retorted.

"I know, I read your H-Pro, Historical Profile, you have the ability to both consciously and sub- consciously alter the cellular and chemical structure of your body. Instantly adapting to anything that hurts you."

"I didn't understand it when Gear explained it to me, I don't understand it now." Blacklash sighed.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is we stop Warp and Dark Angel." She said.

"…Hi, I'm Blacklash, I'm from Dakota but that's not where I was born. I gained my powers after exposure to a chemical explosion tagged the 'Big Bang' but I have a number of other skills that I learned before that. Thanks to a case of amnesia I forgot about learning these skills though and am now only just recalling my past." He said in a sarcastic tone. Obviously unimpressed the girl sucked in a breath and responded with her own sarcastic rant.

"Nice to meet you Blacklash. My name is Jazmin Cullen but I tend to go by Kid Quantum. I'm from a place called Xanthu, you wouldn't know it, it's in the Curtuian system. One of my many duties is to watch the time stream for anomalies that, if don't correct themselves, I step in to repair. The guy in armour who attacked you was called Warp, his female accomplice goes by Dark Angel. Now judging by the place and time period we have found ourselves in as well as Dark Angel's mind control abilities I'm guessing they've travel back to kidnap and control a future superhero from these parts."

"Oh, which one?"

"I can't say. Since he exists in your timeline knowing his identity could jeopardize it."

"How do I know you're not with them? You could be a hallucination, that vampirella misfit had mind control powers."

"If she was able to get into your mind and control you or create illusions she would have done so back in your time."

That was true enough. He had heard Dark Angel say as much.

"I'm not totally convinced, but I'm willing to hear you out. What are you expecting me to do?" He finally said after a moment's consideration.

- - -

**Kent Farm**

"Why can't we just get a new one?" Clark asked as his father wrestled with the red tractor that had been on the Kent farm going on fifteen years now.

"If I can still get this relic moving then getting a new one is a waste of money." Jonathan responded as his oily hands worked on the vehicles engine.

"A new one could do the same job in a third of the time." Clark responded.

"Those fancy new contraptions just aren't reliable."

"And this thing is?" Clark asked with a raised brow.

Jonathan remained silent as he continued to work. Soon after the old tractor coughed back to life. Smiling triumphantly the older man pulled himself from under it and stood up.

"Okay Clark you can drop her now." Jon said to his son. Clark released his grip and the whole thing collided with the ground after a two-foot drop.

"Clark!" Jon cried as it died once more. "With you man handling her like that it's no wonder she's about had it."

"You're humanising a tractor dad. It's not healthy. Get a new one before Ma gets suspicious."

"Don't listen to him baby, you still have a place in this farm." Jon teased.

"I'm gonna go before the damage you're doing to me is irreversible." Clark said before speeding out of the barn and into the house. In a blur of movement he sped past his mother and went up to his room. Flopping down on the bed he picked his phone off of his bedside cabinet and hit a speed dial key.

"Clark?" A voice answered on the other side.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Dad had me helping him with the tractor again."

"It's alright, I've only just gotten out of the bath anyway." Lana responded. "Get your head out the gutter farm boy." She called after Clark didn't say anything.

"What?" Clark asked someone dazed.

"The conversation was broken with you picturing me in the bath." Lana smirked.

"What! I was not." He denied. "You were still in the middle of undressing for your bath when you broke my concentration." Clark grinned. In the distance he heard a knocking down stairs followed by his mother's footsteps going to answer the door. Next to his strength his sense of hearing was the hardest thing to control.

"So I was thinking we could take the bus to Metropolis tomorrow and catch a movie, maybe have lunch before hand." Lana said to her boyfriend.

"Sounds nice. I'll just square up my chores with Ma and Pa and…"

"Hello Mrs. Kent. Is Clark here?" Clark's ears picked up from down stairs.

"He's upstairs officer." Martha said standing to one side to allow the young woman through.

"Clark? You there?" Lana asked on the other side of the line.

"Err…I gotta go Lana, I'll give you a ring tomorrow morning. Sorry." Clark said hanging up the phone. Picking himself up off his bed Clark looked at the wall towards the front door. Soon the wall disappeared from sight as his vision passed straight through it. Down stairs two police officers were confronting his mother.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Not long ago we received a threat against your sons life Mrs. Kent. We don't want to alarm you but we feel it would be best you and your family come with us." Clark heard the male officer explain.

"What threat? Why?" Jon demanded coming up behind the officers.

"We don't know why and right now its not our top concern." Said the woman.

"Yes of course. Clark! Clark come down here please!" Martha called.

"What's up?" Clark asked feinting ignorance.

"We'll explain on the way son." Jon said.

- - -

**Smallville **

It was Martha who had done most of the explaining. Jon didn't even try to interrupt her rant as the five of them made their way. It was only once Martha finished her tirade that he was even able to ask a question.

"Where are we going?" He spoke.

"Somewhere no one will think to look for you." The male driver answered.

That was an understatement. They were heading up Millgrates way, the only thing up here was the old Millgrates quarry and foxes hunting voles. Sure enough they soon pulled onto the track, left by the mechanical devises used years ago, into the heart of the quarry. They car stopped in the middle of the gaping hole in the earth.

"This is it." The woman said stepping out of the car soon followed by her partner.

"Here?" Wondered Martha stepping out herself.

"Well I had to leave my burrower somewhere secluded." The man said as Clark climbed out of the car after his father.

"Excuse me." Jon asked.

"The dead don't need to concern themselves with such things." The woman said as her mentally created shell fell away to reveal her true pale self. "Clark, screw his head around."

With her power behind her words Clark didn't even hesitate to wrap his hands around his adopted fathers head and twist it sharply until it was facing the wrong direction. Martha stared at her husband's fallen body stupidly for a second before letting out a scream.

"Shut her up too." Dark Angel cringed. Clark wrapped his fingers around the police car and with little effort threw it back out of his way. Reaching up to silence his mother the mind-controlled teen was surprised when something grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to the ground. The back of Clark's head slammed into the ground, creating an impact mark where it did.

"Impossible." Warp gasped as Jon picked himself up, his head still twisted unnaturally.

"Nothings impossible." Jon said as the face on his head melted into hair and the now front of his head morphed into a face. Finally overwhelmed Martha fainted at the sight. Behind Jon Clark picked himself up and swung with both arms towards his father's head. Without even looking Jon knew to raise his own arm to block the blow, the ground beneath his feet shuddering from the impact of the two. In response a thick black tentacle with a hammered head grew out of his lower back and snapped up along his body quickly until it melted back into his shoulder, striking Clark under his chin as it went. Clark was lifted into the air by the blow and once again slammed into the ground, though gravity didn't do it as hard as this impostor did.

"It's that black freak from the twenty first century!" Warp screamed outraged. Moulding his form back into his 'natural' self Blacklash squatted on the ground.

"Give it up." He said simply. The illusion of a kind man now shed Blacklash returned to his harsh self. When the two spherical cannons on Warp's shoulders made a re-appearance the two spiked tentacles Blacklash launched soon with dealt them. Having shattered their target the tentacles turned back on themselves and began wrapping around his arms. Picking the armoured man into the air Blacklash snapped him around and slammed him into Clark who was standing up. Clark wasn't even thrown off balance as the French man and he collided. Letting out a cry of agony Warp clutched the back of his helmeted head and curled up tightly, kicking his feet into the ground to help work through the pain.

Clark was on Blacklash again in a blur. His hand grabbed his head and Blacklash soon found himself carried across the length of the quarry and slammed into one of the rock walls. Because of his unique bones and body morphing abilities Blacklash could run on all fours at an excess of eighty miles an hour but whoever this was just shattered his land speed record on two.

The rock exploded to one side as Clark forced Blacklash deeper into the earth. The power of his slam had thrown the meta-human so far into the rock that Clark could no longer see him. Not knowing whether he was dead or alive Clark soon got his answer as black spikes erupted from the rock around the hole and grabbed him. Pulling him into the rock face he too disappeared, the hole he had made with Blacklash made larger by his own form.

Dark Angel watched as he boy she came back to recruit erupted from the ground twenty feet above the hole the two had entered through. This was not going as planned. Blacklash soon rushed out of the new hole after Clark. A number of barbed tentacles snapped around him as he fell from the sky. His hands and feet had become wicked looking clawed all of which he had used to dig his way out of the hole. Gritting her teeth in anger Dark Angel made her way over to Warp who was slowly recovering from his crash.

"Get up!" She screeched at him.

"He's not going anywhere." Kid Quantum said above her. The time traveller was floating in the air thanks to the technology found in her flight ring. On her head a ring of metal protected her from Dark Angel's power. "Let the kid go."

"But we came all this way for him." Warp said. His armour must have protected him more then Kid Quantum had thought. Raising the blaster on his wrist Warp fired a burst of energy at the hero. Using her own abilities Kid Quantum slowed time to a crawl so that she could avoid the blast. Holding out her arm she returned fire with her own yellow energy attack.

Clark grabbed Blacklash before he could land and slammed him head first into the ground. Before the rest of his body could fall Clark delivered a kick to his gut that sent him flying. Blacklash twisted in the air as a ripple passed over his skin. Whoever this kid was he had hit him harder then anyone had ever done before. Landing on his feet Blacklash raised his hands and blocked Clark as the teen charged at him.

Strong and fast.

The force of Clark's charge pushed Blacklash back until he pressed him up against another wall of rock. His skin rippled again as he continued to adapt to the teens superior strength. Even as Blacklash adapted and became stronger Clark added more pressure to keep him pinned. Instead of pushing against him Blacklash changed tactics. Having them sprout from his back and travel through the rock Blacklash had a number of tentacles smash their way through the wall and grapple at his opponent. Clark fought against the bindings as they pulled him away from Blacklash and lifted him up into the air. Pulling him sharply into the wall Blacklash slammed Clark face first into it three times, cracking the rock face each time.

Throwing him into the air Blacklash pushed himself up off the wall until he was able to tackle Clark mid-air and into the ground. The impact cratered the earth and kicked dust up around them. The two didn't stay together on the ground long as Clark threw Blacklash off of him forcefully. Blacklash crashed through the rock at the top of the wall until he burst out through the other side.

Kid Quantum rolled in the air to avoid another energy stream. Swinging her arm in Warp's direction she released her own volley. Pressing his thumb against his belt Warp activated an energy dome that shielded him from her attack.

Picking himself up on his hands and knees Blacklash shook himself to remove the dust on the back of his head that was blocking his view. No sooner had he was his view blocked once again by the boulder Clark crushed him under. Lifting it over his head Clark bought it back down on him again. This time Blacklash's arms raised and attempted to catch the blunt object. Instead the entire boulder shattered to pieces around him. Springing himself up with a tentacle Blacklash grabbed Clark's shoulders and pulled his body over his head, returning his arms to a more natural position as he went. Burying his feet into Clark's lower back as he fell Blacklash rolled backwards and threw him though a pile of rocks that had been collected years before.

Whoever this Clark person was he was faster and stronger then Blacklash. But Blacklash was the superior fighter and the difference between their strength was dwindling every time Clark landed a punch. Blacklash's body would continue to adapt and make him stronger to combat him.

Warp was smart. He had kept his shield up constantly so that no matter how much she played with time Kid Quantum would never be able to get to him. The best she could do was avoid his attacks until she could think of something. She just hoped Dark Angel didn't have any surprises of her own.

Clark stood up just as a mass of tentacles wrapped into a giant hand plucked him and a collection of rocks into the air. The black fist crushed down on its catch until the stones inside turned to dust and slipped through the cracks. Rushing towards the ground the fist morphed until Clark found himself in a hand shaped cage after hitting the ground.

Sitting up Clark had to rub dust from his eyes before he could see properly. Climbing to his feet he grabbed the large clawed fingers and lifted them up from the ground. Unable to keep Clark caged Blacklash pulled his tentacles back towards himself bringing Clark with them. Another tangle of tentacles slammed into Clark's chest as the first retreated into Blacklash. Clark flew up through the air but didn't get far as another pair of tentacles whipped around his ankles and snapped him back down to earth. The rock underneath him shattered as Clark was smashed through the terrain. Still pulling the boy by his ankles Blacklash dragged him through the ground and finally threw him through the air again. This place was going to be a mess when they were done.

Kid Quantum levitated higher to avoid Warp's attacks. Thanks to her temporal bending abilities Kid Quantum was able to dodge the man's energy streams with relative ease. She had had a few near misses but nothing had connected yet. It was because of this fact that Warp was becoming increasingly more agitated. They were at a stand still. He couldn't hit her and nothing she did would harm him. His only hope was to keep firing and pray for a lucky shot. If he had been calmer and more focused he might have realised Kid Quantum's trap before she sprung it. Instead he fell right into it. After firing one more of his energy streams at the flying woman Kid Quantum shifted time once again so that the world came to a standstill.

Taking this opportunity to check on Blacklash, Kid Quantum rose up higher and set her sights on the battling two. Clark was holding Blacklash against a wall with his hands wrapped around Blacklash's throat. It was a good job Blacklash didn't need to breathe but the knee he was delivering in mid-blow to Clark's chin would probably free him anyway. Returning to her own fight Kid Quantum flew down to the ground and plucked up a still frozen Dark Angel. Placing the pale woman in the air in the path of the oncoming energy beam fired by Warp, Kid Quantum flew back out of harms way and restored time. Dark Angel seemed to hang there for a fraction of a moment before a stream of light connected with her stomach and sent her careering back.

"Angel!" Warp called in shock as his partner fell to the ground.

Clark slammed Blacklash's head into the rock for a third time before pulling him back and preparing to ram him forward again. The strike never came. Instead Clark stumbled back slightly, releasing Blacklash. The young man looked around at his surroundings as if confused for a moment before turning around and looking down at where Warp and Quantum Kid were again trading energy beams. Spotting his mothers unconscious form he prepared to speed over to her. Before he could however Blacklash delivered a powerful chop to the back of his neck, which knocked him out cold. Not exactly one for sentiment Blacklash just stepped over his unconscious form and watched Kid Quantum exchange another barrage of energy attacks. Already crouching on all fours Blacklash only needed to kick his powerful legs to find himself souring through the air and into the fray.

Warp didn't even know what hit him. He just knew that he was suddenly rolling around in his shield like a hamster in a ball that had been kicked. Blacklash bounced off of Warp's bubble with an electrical jolt. Having expected the barrier he recoiled onto his feet after flipping through the air. Skin rippling as he adapted to Wrap's defence Blacklash sprung forwards again, passing through the bubble like it wasn't there, and pouncing on top of his opponent. Warp didn't have much time to be surprised as Blacklash's tentacles ripped their way into his armour and pulled it away from him bit by bit.

Above the pair Kid Quantum returned to the ground as Blacklash finished stripping Warp of his arsenal. Landing lightly she held both her hands out before her and started building up the same energy she had been fighting with between her palms. Once the orb of yellow energy began crackling with an electrical fizz she spread her arms wide and allowed it to grow into a sizable globe. Lowering her arms slowly she reassured herself that the portal remain stable before running towards Dark Angel's fallen body.

"Throw him in that!" She called to Blacklash who had been watching her create the orb through the back of his head. Climbing off of Warp he wrapped a tentacle around his ankles and swung him around, releasing him at the right moment to throw him through the portal. Not far away Kid Quantum lifted Angel up over her shoulder and dragged her towards the yellow sphere.

"His armour too!" She ordered. Reaching out with his arm Blacklash's hand morphed into a large five pronged rake that once collected all the technology gathered in up in a scope which he promptly threw through as well.

"What about the boy and his mother?" He asked.

"I have something that'll make them forget all of this." She assured throwing Dark Angel through the portal a moment before it collapsed with what was actually quite a comical pop. "Not sure what I'll do about the damage you two have done around here."

"What about me? Do I get my memories zapped?"

"Normally yes. But you don't have any eyes for me to zap you through." She explained holding up a slim tube. "So I guess I'll just have to hope you won't damage the timeline to much. Can you get Clark down here please, I assume you didn't kill him."

"He's fine." Blacklash said before running back towards the rock face he had leaped from earlier, where Clark was still lying unconscious. Once she was sure Blacklash wouldn't be able to see or hear her Kid Quantum pushed the face of her flight ring and lifted it to her lips, forgetting that Blacklash could see a three hundred and sixty degree angle.

"Brain?" She said into it. The ring lit up and created a holographic projection of a man's face. His green expressionless face adorned a triangular symbol with a circle at each corner on his forehead.

"Jazmin." The face said though the voice came from the ring.

"I need access to Blacklash's H-Pro again. Need to figure out when to drop him off. Did Warp and Dark Angel arrive safely?" She asked.

"The Science Police are detaining them now." The man said as his face vanished, replaced by a Bio screen of Blacklash which Jazmin began scrolling through.

"I'll send Blacklash on his way then clean up the damage here. You sure this thing will work on a Kryptonian?"

"It's have never been tested on one but it should work." Brain's voice said from her ring.

"Thanks Brain. If I'm not done here by tonight, my timeframe, I'll call in. I have to go, Blacklash is coming back." Kid Quantum said closing Blacklash's Historical Profile.

"Who were you talking to?" Blacklash asked as soon as he was within speaking distance, Clark slung over his shoulder.

"Someone from my time. Sorry but I can't have you knowing anything else about the future. I've found out a good place to send you so if you're ready I'll open a rabbit hole, er…time portal for you to go through."

"Any chance you could just send me to Dakota. I've pretty much lost Vamana's trail." Blacklash asked as she began gathering more energy for another portal. Jazmin looked Blacklash in the face before smiling and holding the orb in one hand.

"Follow the sign Blacklash." She said before throwing the ball at him before he could comment. The orb exploded in size, engulfing him, before it popped just like its predecessor.

"Ma." Clark moaned as he lifted himself back up to his legs.

"She's fine." Kid Quantum assured.

"Who…" But Clark didn't have time to finish his question before Jazmin flashed purple light into his eyes from the same tube she had shown Blacklash. Clark's eyes rolled to the back off his head and he once again collapsed. Kid Quantum just sighed and idly wondered how she was going to drag them both back to the farm.

**- - -The end of The Black and the Time Travler- - -**

**AN**

**I don't suppose all of you have just not noticed how long it's been since I last updated. Well sorry about that but it couldnt be helped. The next chapter will wrap up the loose ends I've laid over the last few chapters so you may want to re-read them when I post it. As always please leave your reviews, questions and comments.**


End file.
